Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde (8)
by Deliverer
Summary: Hans has invited his friends Edvard and Louise to Arendelle, to Dr. Jekyll's delight. But the visit coincides with Franz's arrival. Sparks fly between the good doctor, the prince, and Louise. On top of this, power is getting to Hans again. A foreign ruler's arrival brings foreboding possibilities of war at a very bad time for Elsa, then Jekyll's dreams begin... Is Hyde really gone?
1. The Prince and the Doctor

**Angel in the Snow, Demon in the Shadows 8: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**

(A/N: Preceded by **Little Tiny (7)**. And we're back! Been a while, I know, but I had to get this story pretty far along before I felt comfortable posting it. It is a balancing act between Hans, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, and the dynamic between Franz, Dr. Jekyll, and Louis Collin. The story takes a fair number of dark twists and turns. Also, there will be in italics an abridged version of the novel 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' spread throughout. Just so those who have never read the story or heard of it have an idea of what it was about. Thank you for all the support. Hope you enjoy this next installment of my Frozen series. As always, reviews for all chapters is much appreciated.)

The Prince and the Doctor

Jekyll paced restlessly on the train platform, wringing his hands together fretfully and constantly glancing down the track. "They're running frightfully late," he said to Hans uneasily.

Hans smiled amusedly at his friend. "Don't worry. The train's just running a little slow. They'll be here," he assured. It had better be soon that they arrived, though, because they still had to go down to the docks and greet Franz when his ship came in. He didn't believe Franz was bringing Iscawin or Kelin-Sel, heaven forbid he let his 'tagalong baby brothers', in his own words, cramp his style. He didn't want to deal with a pining Iscawin, and he didn't want to hear any of Kelin-Sel's moral lectures. Perish forbid Franz try to be a better person. He believed that when Franz came the triplets would go, but he wasn't sure. They might decide to get under his skin and extend their stay in some variation of vengeance towards Franz for refusing to bring Kelin-Sel and Iscawin. Hey, if those two weren't there to 'cramp his style', then _they_ would be. What were bratty little brothers for, after all? Their words, not his. Though he tended to agree. Not that he'd ever admit as much.

"Yes, I suppose, but what if…" Jekyll began. Just then they head a train whistle blowing. Jekyll caught his breath, quickly looking in that direction as a plume of steam appeared on the horizon.

"See?" Hans said, smirking. Jekyll gave him a vaguely annoyed look then turned to watch the train approach. Soon it was squealing to a stop. No sooner had it halted when the doors were opened and passengers were pouring out or going in. Jekyll and Hans scanned the crowds for the ones they were waiting for.

Jekyll, annoyed by the crowds, soon climbed onto a bench and held onto a post, looking out over the sea of people and scanning for them. He lit up, grinning on spotting them. "Miss Collin!" he called out. "Louise!"

Louise, on hearing the call, quickly turned, searching for the source. She saw him almost immediately rising above the crowds, likely standing on a box or bench. He grinned at her, waving, and she lit up, beaming. "Edvard, over there," she said, taking her brother's arm and pointing. Edvard looked and smiled. Taking his sister's arm, they forged their way through the crowds towards Jekyll. Jekyll got off the bench quickly and pushed his way through the crowds, Hans right behind him, to meet them. More specifically, her.

Meeting up, he managed to stop himself from embracing her immediately. "Miss Collin, it's good to see you well," he said, grinning at her. He took her hand, bowing and kissing it gallantly. Louise beamed approvingly at the doctor.

"I'm here too," Edvard deadpanned, glaring at Jekyll.

"Do you want me to kiss your hand, Edvard?" Hans teased. Edvard gave him an unimpressed glare. How dare Hans interrupt his trying to interrupt Jekyll and Louise's too-affectionate greeting?

Jekyll backed down accordingly, to Louise's displeasure. She gave her brother a harsh glare then smiled at the doctor again. "Have you kept well, Henry," she questioned, taking his hands in hers.

"Hands off!" Edvard sharply warned. Louise scoffed, rolling her eyes and obeying before smiling sweetly up at the doctor again.

"I have, Miss Collin," he answered. "I hope you have as well. You and your brother both."

"I've kept well, but Edvard is getting snippy and protective. Tsk, such a grouch when he doesn't have a good night's sleep," Louise said.

Edvard opened his mouth to protest, but Hans cut him off before he could argue, saying, "As good as it is to see you two, I'm afraid this has to be cut short. We need to get down to the docks. My brother's ship is coming in soon and I need to be there to greet him. The triplets are already down there. We need to meet up with them. We'll ride back to the palace together, all of us. It may be a little crowded, but oh well."

"Right. Lead the way," Edvard said. Quickly Hans led them to the coach, had their things loaded on, then had them enter. Jekyll made to attempt to sit by Louise, but Edvard was quick to take the seat next to her so Jekyll had to settle for sitting across from the young woman, next to Hans. Quickly the carriage set off for the docks.

Frozen

Louise watched in wonder as the ship drifted into harbor. It was beautiful! Stunningly designed and as proud as any ship she'd seen, unafraid to be seen. "Do all the ships of the Southern Isles have such personality?" she asked Hans, breathless.

"No. Only the ones that belong to me and my brothers," Hans answered. "Each one was personally designed by each of us. They reflect our personalities in a sense." When all thirteen came at you as one, you knew you were in trouble.

"Which explains why yours looks so dangerous and menacing. Beautiful and powerful too," Edvard remarked, eying Hans's ship with no small amount of appreciation. It was a work of art, frankly. Albeit a dark one. And slightly messed up. Like it's designer and captain. But hey, Hans was improving. In some ways, at least. Would probably be messed up for the rest of his life, but he was handling it a lot better nowadays.

"Shove it, Edvard," Hans muttered slightly sulkily.

Edvard turned to the triplets. "You didn't come on your own ships?" he asked.

"We're not at war. Why bother? A passenger ship gets the job done, and we didn't have to remove three sailing crews from the Isles," Connyn answered.

"Probably better we took the passenger ship anyway. One of Xe's little parties attacked us and we had to fight them off. Three against a whole crew? Odds weren't great," Calcas said.

"We managed to limp away. Only for Meilic's ships to attack," Coth said.

"Seriously? Jürgen's still attacking us?" Hans asked.

"Old time's sake, I guess," Coth replied with a shrug. "Probably targeted our ship specifically because he knew we were there. Did his little battle and pillage, then accompanied us from afar keeping other potential attacks of Xe's at bay."

"The guy's seriously cracking down on Xe. He's not about to let his title of pirate king go," Calcas said. "Xe's been living a nightmare lately, and having to deal with him is getting annoying."

"Franz is docking," Connyn said, pointing at their brother's ship.

"I think I might like this brother of yours. Franz, was it?" Louise asked, still admiring the ship in awe.

"You probably will," Hans confirmed. "And he'll _certainly_ like you." Jekyll's jaw twitched and he shifted slightly, looking up at the lowering gangplank a little worriedly.

Frozen

Guards marched down the gangplank to stand at the base of the plank. Two at the bottom, two at top. It wasn't long before the prince appeared at the top, his mischievous smile spread across his lips and his eyes glittering excitedly. Louise caught her breath. Wow. She'd never been a fan of facial hair before, but she was kind of liking this. "Whoa," she said. "That's you're brother? How much older than you did you say he was?"

"Five or six years, thereabouts," Hans answered, smiling amusedly. Maybe seven. Well, he didn't have to worry about Louise pursuing _him_ anymore. Between Jekyll and Franz, she'd be quite busy indeed. Louise watched him in wonder. He was every bit as easy on the eyes as Hans was, she noted to herself. Hans approached Franz with the triplets, as their brother came down the gangplank. Each of them knelt in front of Franz, bowing their heads in greeting.

"Really? You're doing that for me. Hans, this is your country now," Franz said with an amused and affectionate smile, approaching them. "Get up, all of you." They did so. "Hans, it's _me_ that needs to kneel in front of you," he added. He knelt, bowing his head to his brother. "I'm sure you're loving this."

"More than you know and more than I should be, so stand up before it gets to my head," Hans replied. It felt a little _too_ good to have a past tormentor kneeling at his feet. Franz rose. "It's good to see you again," Hans said.

"Is it, or are you just being courteous?" Franz asked.

"Something in between," Hans replied. "Come on. The carriage is waiting. I'll introduce you to some friends of mine that are visiting." Franz nodded and followed Hans and the triplets.

Louise, seeing them coming, stiffened up, eyes wide. "Quick, do I look okay?" she asked her brother, smoothing her dress quickly and fluffing her hair.

"No," Edvard deadpanned.

She frowned at him in annoyance and turned to Jekyll. "Doctor, how do I look?" she asked nervously.

"Forget it, Louise. He's a prince, you're a pauper," Edvard said.

"Quiet you," she shot at him before turning back to Jekyll.

Jekyll shifted uneasily, cheek twitching slightly. "You…" he began. He sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. "You look as beautiful as you ever have, Miss Collin. He… he won't be disappointed." She lit up slightly, smiling at him. "Here," he said, reaching out to her hair and pulling some strands out of her bun. "There you are. He seems the wild child type. He may like things _not_ so prim and proper." He twirled a loose strand around his finger, curling it slightly, then let it hang loose. She felt herself flushing at his touch and thanking the gods he hadn't seemed to notice. Clearing her throat, she turned away to watch Hans and his brothers coming towards them.

"Franz, meet Doctor Henry Jekyll," Hans said to his sibling as they reached the other three.

"Doctor," Franz greeted. "Thanks for keeping the imp alive after his near poisoning."

"My pleasure," Jekyll said slightly coldly, though he nonetheless shook Franz's hand.

"And these two are Edvard Collin and his sister, Louise," Hans said, introducing the other two.

Franz glanced over at them and lit immediately up on seeing Louise, a glitter of intrigue in his eyes. "Well hello there," he said. "I was unaware my married brother had such a lovely friend. Elsa must have seethed," Franz said, grinning winningly at her and kissing her hand. She beamed at his implication that she was pretty enough to put Elsa on guard.

"There's me too, you know," Edvard deadpanned.

Franz winced then grinned innocently at Edvard. He cleared his throat, shaking Edvard's hand. "Aren't _you_ the protective one," he said.

"My sister's honor is my highest priority," Edvard answered. "Keep your hands off her, we'll be fine."

"That may be hard to do," Franz replied, winking flirtatiously at Louise. She grinned, flushing. Jekyll scoffed from behind and Louise shot him a warning look. He rolled his eyes without showing any remorse for his scoff. She harrumphed, turning back to Franz with a grin.

"Prince Franz, Hans had mentioned his single brothers on more than one occasion, but I never dreamed I'd meet one. You're more a treat than I expected," she said, looking modestly down and playing coy.

He lit up at the action, immediately more intrigued than before. Ooh, he liked this girl. "A first name basis with my brother? Miss Collin, I'm shocked at your behavior. But I hope you at some point plan to grant _me_ the same honor, nonetheless," he flirted.

"My Lord, you're being so forward with a peasant," she replied, turning her back to him and spreading her fan, covering her face partly with it and fanning at a relatively quick clip. Franz perked up. A signal! Either 'follow me' or 'I'm single', he couldn't recall, but both were good. Very, very good. Oh, he would enjoy this visit.

"Peasants and nobles have never mattered as much to me as they have to others of the aristocracy," Franz remarked. "Dr. Jekyll, you would know of such matters, I feel, being of a more wealthy class yourself. Surely you kept high-end company only. You seem the refined sort."

"Refined enough, Prince Franz, to recognize that you are being entirely inappropriate. And not because she is a peasant and you a royal, but because put quite simply, you're a letch. Kindly refrain from teasing the poor girl so," Jekyll coldly answered.

Franz started, confused, but he wasn't confused for long. His eyes lit up and a wicked grin spread across his face. Well, well, well, the good doctor had his eye on the fair maiden, did he? Well, that wouldn't do. And apparently, Jekyll felt the same way about him, so it looked like the games were on. "I'm quite sure, Jekyll, that she's more than capable of telling me whether she would like me to refrain from teasing her or not," Franz answered. Louise, frowning, looked curiously between the two, becoming suddenly aware of a mounting sort of tension.

"That's hardly what has me concerned, Prince Franz. I'm worried about your _own_ self-restraint," Jekyll bit. "As long as you understand when stop means stop, then all should go alright. I've heard tale of your many, many, many conquests. You certainly do like the pleasures in life, don't you? I'm sure you've had your share of women saying stop or no."

Franz started, bristling slightly at the implication with eyes narrowing. "Yes, I have," he coldly answered, crossing his arms.

"Both peasant and noble, I would guess. It seems you know no bias. It is commendable. I applaud you. Unless, of course, it is just your baser urges that know no bias," Jekyll said. "Apologies, my Lord, a tasteless joke. Forgive my blatancy."

"I'm sure. Tell me Doctor, I'm fascinated with your practice. What is your ratio of peasant deaths versus noble deaths?" Franz challenged sharply.

Jekyll bit the inside of his cheek to keep from scowling. "Every patient that comes to me is treated equally," he answered.

"Good for you. How many aristocratic patients do you have verses poor ones?" Franz asked. Jekyll's eyes started to shine brightly.

"Okay, let's uh, get to the carriage, shall we?" Hans said, immediately breaking the two up.

"Very well," Jekyll answered.

"Of course, baby brother," Franz said. "Let's."

Frozen

The triplets climbed to the top of the carriage to sit there. Jekyll helped Louise onto the carriage then moved to climb in with her, but suddenly the other door opened and Franz quickly shimmied in next to the woman. She grinned at him when he shot her a dazzling smile. Jekyll started, eyes widening in disbelief. Hans and Edvard were seated on the opposite seat and suddenly looking very awkward and uncomfortable. "Oh doctor, there's no room for you in here. How gallant of you to decide to sit with the triplets atop the carriage. If anyone tries to kill my brothers, you can play bodyguard or medic," Franz said.

"Of course, Prince Franz. It must be so _very_ difficult babysitting three fully grown and capable little brothers. They must be more difficult to manage than children, if you of all princes can't handle the pressure," Jekyll said.

Franz's expression became bitterly cold, eyes narrowed though the smile remained in place. "Oh doctor, it isn't so much that I can't handle them as it is wanting to keep my dear, sweet baby brothers alive. Three princes are a large enough target without a fourth being up there too. One with no medical expertise at all, at that," Franz replied.

"You wish to keep them alive? You've all certainly come a very long way, haven't you? How many times, in the past, have you tried to assassinate your flesh and blood? Your majesty, you didn't place them there for bait did you?" Jekyll said.

"That would be Hans's call, I'm afraid. You aren't starting to doubt your king now, are you Jekyll?" Franz said. "Because if you are, part of my job here is to eliminate any potential threat to my brother that I may happen across."

"To your brother or to your pleasure?" Jekyll bit.

"Mmm, you're a savage when you want to be, aren't you?" Franz replied, taking the puzzled Louise's hand and kissing it, letting his lips linger far too long. Jekyll could swear he was about to snap his cane in two.

"Um, can we get going, please?" Edvard pled.

"Of course, Mr. Collin. My apologies," Jekyll said, quickly climbing up to the top of the carriage to join the triplets, who were looking dubious. He flushed under their gazes and glanced away. Fortunately, they said nothing, and soon the carriage was on its way back to the palace, Hans face-palming all the way while Edvard seethed, watching Franz and Louise flirt.


	2. To Run a Kingdom

To Run a Kingdom

The rest of that week was one thing after another. Jekyll and Franz were busy with their little testosterone fight, Edvard was doing all in his power to keep Louise as distanced from both as possible, the triplets were almost obsessively observing everything and playing mediators, so ultimately Hans had hardly had time with any of them. Not that he would have had much opportunity to be with his friends and brothers regardless. He was getting more than a little stressed and caught up in diplomatic things.

"Let's see. Held court, check, passed judgements, check, revised laws Elsa keeps putting off, check, new policies, foreign relations, trade agreements and disagreements, reject or accept proposals…" he rattled off almost in a frenzy as he raced around the study looking at various to-do lists. Gods, he knew his wife had trouble focusing on paperwork, but this was bordering ridiculous. To be fair, though, the last few years hadn't exactly been easy on her. Or anyone. Might as well whip things into shape now, while they had some peace, so she could get back on track.

Kai and Gerda gawked in disbelief. The man had completely reorganized the very disorganized study, placing things where they ought to be and making it more workable and functional again, then had gone straight into town to deal with some business, then had come back and worked up the next month's schedule as well as penning in dates of meetings with foreign dignitaries and all the plans around them… "My god, man, you need to stop!" Kai finally blurted.

Hans froze, looking over at him in surprise. "You're going to work yourself to death, boy," Greta fretted worriedly. The young man had been bored out of his head, she supposed, so the work kept him occupied, but still!

"Let me do my job!" Kai interrupted. Hans blinked blankly at him, then looked around. Everything _was_ in order, he supposed… But he felt like he was forgetting something. Oh yes, political and trades meetings. He groaned, face-palming.

"What is it?" Greta asked.

"You have any idea how many projects Elsa's father had on the go that went into limbo when he died? Did no one do any work in Arendelle at all until Elsa came along? Gods, the woman couldn't be expected to pick up three years or more of slack by herself! A whole portfolio of her father's unfinished work was hidden away behind old documents that should have been tossed or archived long ago, so she's years behind on that, plus half these idiot dignitaries absolutely refused to talk to a queen because perish forbid a woman know how to handle business, so now I'm stuck dealing with _idiots_ and incompetents who Elsa's lucky she doesn't have to deal with and probably ignored out of spite, but who Arendelle needs whether she likes it or not and then the whole Jekyll, Louise, Franz thing that's totally throwing everything off, and…" Hans began.

"Breathe, boy, breathe!" Kai said. "I'd rather Elsa not come back to a frazzled and neurotic husband!"

"You're a little late for that, Kai!" he said, falling back in a chair. "I'm getting this crap in order if it kills me! Then maybe I can actually take a break and let her be acting regent for a while. Dammit, I'm taking on way more than I have the right to. Ugh, she's going to lose it on me." He'd probably be banished. Half the proposals and such that he'd passed should have, in theory, gone through her first, but you know what? Hell with it. "You know, I think part of the reason she's neglected half of this stuff is because she doesn't want to erase her father's legacy and vision. She wants his mark to remain and doesn't want to put her own on it… I feel like this is still a dead man's kingdom and not hers! That its her father's legacy and she's tending it, but not making her own." Probably part of the reason she hadn't gotten rid of some of the outdated laws she'd always talked about getting rid of. Because the signature of her parents was there.

"Step out of that office and you'll see she _has_ made much of it her own," Gerda replied.

Hans sighed. "I know," he replied. "I'm just tired. Exaggerating things. Probably to the extreme." Gods knew this kingdom had stopped being her father's years ago… Mostly… In part.

"Come, your Majesty. You need to eat and take some time for yourself," Gerda said.

"It's so boring though!" Hans replied. He hated being unoccupied. He hated having nothing to do.

"Ride your horse in the woods," Kai said.

"Bandits have taken up there. Which reminds me, I need to set up a bounty and probably get a garrison to go in and deal with it," Hans said.

"Then sail," Kai stated.

"Have you looked at the weather?" Hans asked flatly.

"Shop?" Kai offered lamely. "Read, write, anything that isn't business!"

Hans was quiet. "Maybe I could ride along the shoreline," he said. Get the best of both worlds, riding as well as the sea.

"Will you require guards to accompany you, sir?" Kai asked.

"I'd rather be shot," Hans answered.

"Not unlikely if you're going without them," Gerda pointed out. Hans and Kai both looked at her in surprise before wincing and exchanging looks.

"He should be fine. I've never seen him in better standing with the people and servants all," Kai said. Apparently, tale of his merciful act regarding the would-be assassin, and all that followed in its wake with the woman and all, had spread. Hans groaned. Business surrounding even a casual ride. Great. As if realizing it, the two servants cringed. "But, uh, do whatever you like however you'd like to!" Kai covered quickly. Hans gave him a glare.

"Come, dear, let's get you fed," Gerda fussed, quickly moving to usher Hans away to get sustenance.

Frozen

Hans was just starting to saddle up Sitron when Kai awkwardly shuffled out. The young king looked over and rested his head on Sitron's back. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he said. How had Elsa handled this kingdom by herself with so many distractions, again? He was starting to get why she'd had so many things in limbo. He'd probably taken on way too much.

"Um, there was a revolt in market that you might perhaps want to settle before you go," Kai sheepishly said.

"Yeah, I got it," Hans replied.

Next thing he knew, he was sitting back in the throne room holding impromptu court, and it was apparent he wasn't getting out riding today. Two competing shops, one big problem. Missing supplies, missing shipments, money issues, and accusations of stealing. They were at one another's throats. "Sir, deal with them," Kai pled.

"Oh, I will. Seize them and throw the in the dungeons. Schedule a torture session in five minutes," Hans ordered. The duelling parties fell silent with alarmed gasps. The guards stayed put, unsure whether he was serious or not. Kai winced. Oooh…

"Separate the two parties from one another until they cool down enough to speak coherently and cordially in presence of the king," Kai said to the guards. They nodded in agreement to Kai's interpretation and swiftly ushered the warring entities out and into separate areas. Five minutes eventually passed and the guards were back, waiting for their command. "Your orders, sir?" Kai asked Hans.

"Bring them back and have them whipped," Hans flatly said, arms crossed borderline sulkily. Kai looked incredulous. He turned to the guards. "Bring them back. If they act up again, fine them for contempt." The guards bowed and left. Soon they returned with the now calmer warring parties. The guards looked to Hans for orders. "Hang them all," Hans said almost dismissively the citizens gasped in fear again.

Kai face-palmed and turned. "Have them present their complaints," he said with a groan, rolling his eyes.

The plaintiffs looked confused, but nonetheless began to present their cases. When their stories had been told, Hans was staring at them with one of the most disgusted looks Kai had seen yet. "So, flowery language aside, basically you're accusing each other of robbing one another's shipments in the woods and trying to hurt one another's business and profits," he soon repeated. They nodded. "At what point did it go unnoticed by you people that bandits have decided the woods make for a great place to ambush?!" Hans demanded. The opposing parties looked at him in stunned disbelief. "Really? Does news not exist here?" Hans questioned Kai.

"It does, but I'm sure your pushing forward with the expansion of the news offices will greatly help in bringing the citizens stories that aren't about what each other's neighbors are doing with their lives," Kai replied. "Arendelle is still adjusting to suddenly being completely open again after so many years of closing off."

Hans was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tie them up in the woods and leave them for the bandits to find so they can clue into reality again," he said.

"Compensate them and get them out," Kai interpreted with a sigh. "If something as petty as this comes up again, you'll be risking a far harsher judgement than compensation. You're both mature business owners who should be able to talk things out like normal people instead of charging each other with baseless accusations. Really, act your ages." Quickly the business was closed and the plaintiffs escorted out.

Frozen

"What would I do without you, Kai?" Hans asked with a sigh. On the Southern Isles no one would have bothered trying to interpret his orders. They just would have gone with them. It was probably a good thing he'd never inherit that throne…

"Half the population would be in prison or executed by now, sir," Kai said.

"Thanks," Hans deadpanned, glaring at him.

"My pleasure, your majesty," Kai replied. Hans gave him a look and rolled his eyes.

"My lord, another couple presents," the crier said.

"For the love of… How many more?" Hans asked with a sigh.

"Just them, my king," the crier replied.

"Fine," Hans said. But he swore if this was as stupid as the last one…

"We would like your permission to have a child, your Majesty," the woman said. Hans's fingers starting drumming and Kai winced, stepping back.

"Are you kidding me?" Hans finally composed himself enough to say. "You want my permission to what?"

"Have a child, sir," the man stated.

"Oh god help me and give me strength," Hans groaned, massaging his temples. You know what? Just because they asked, he should say no. No, they were forbidden from ever, ever having children. If those were the genes that would be passed down, it was probably for the best, right? The more rational and mature part of him told him there had to be a reason behind this request. The _had_ to be. Oh gods, please let there be a reason. "Why do you need my permission to do the deed?" he all but pled. "Why, just tell me why. Please."

The man was quiet. "My Lord, there has been a population boom over the last years, a large one. We don't know if there's enough food to go around. When we started to notice a shortage, many farmers stepped up to the plate and dedicated parts of their land to be harvested for selling. It's gotten back on track, but no one's sure if there's enough to go around. And if there is, for how _long_ will there be enough to share before we outpace the farmers' abilities to provide?"

"Why is this unknown?!" Hans demanded.

"Because a census hasn't been taken since the old king's death?" the woman sheepishly said. "The people never complained, the Queen and Princess were going through so much that they could be forgiven for forgetting about it, but as the years have crept by with less and less information as to the state of affairs in Arendelle, people are starting to get nervous."

"Are you kidding me?! Does no one here understand how important censuses are?" Hans demanded. "What, none of the advisors or council thought to remind Elsa about that priority?" Kai shrugged cluelessly. "Oh, for the love of… Go, have your baby, that's your right and will always be your right. You don't need to take it upon yourselves to make a sacrifice like that for Arendelle. It's the crown that needs to deal with this oversight, not the people, and it'll be corrected, mark my words. Then you can all rest easy again instead of worrying about whether or not there's enough housing or enough food," Hans said. Unless, of course, there wasn't, in which case he'd pushed those building proposals ahead just in time. This food thing would have to be checked, though. "I'll deal with this," he promised as an afterthought. The couple, visibly relieved, bowed and left quickly, sensing the King was in no mood to be prodded further.

"Your orders, sir?" Kai asked.

"Organize a nationwide census effective immediately. Leave no tiny obscure village out. I want to know how they're doing, how they view the crown, and whether or not they feel neglected. It would probably be smart to set up a trade network among them and us. Why are we neglecting our own people and forgetting they exist? And just to be safe, I want easier access to seeds, the establishing of community gardens, and raised awareness as to the benefits of having personal gardens or window boxes," Hans said.

"Right away sir," Kai agreed, bowing. "Err… perhaps you should take that ride now."

"With so much to suddenly do?" Hans asked.

"I'll handle it, your Majesty," Kai assured. "Remember who the steward is now."

Hans shifted uneasily but then sighed. "Alright," he relented. Elsa would be coming back soon. That would be such a relief… Hopefully she'd be coming home to a much more organized kingdom too. Hopefully she'd _like_ the fact it was more organized and not resent it. Ugh, he had to stop thinking. Rising, he swiftly left to ride Sitron for as long and hard as he possibly could. He should maybe go to his cabin… He hadn't been to it in a long time. He missed the peace there. He might even stay the night, he decided. Course set, he left the castle.

Frozen

When Hans returned the next day, it seemed things had gone from bad to worse. Not necessarily in the political aspects either. More on the Jekyll and Franz angle. "You're only kidding yourself. You're old enough to be the girl's father, Doctor. I should hardly think she'd be bothered with an old man when she could have someone much closer to her age," Franz was heckling.

"Remind me again, you licentious cad, about how many sexual conquests you've had. You really should let me check you for any potential diseases you know," Jekyll answered. "I should think she deserves something a little less tainted than you."

"Like you? Doctor, somehow I doubt you have any interest in sexual activities whatsoever. Now is that fair to Louise?" Franz asked.

Jekyll flushed. "Simply because I have no desire, drive, or interest in sexual activities, does not mean I'm incapable of them!" he immediately defended. If it would please her he could more likely than not oblige. He wouldn't be interested in the slightest, but he would oblige for her sake. Admittedly he preferred just romance, but that would be entirely unfair to her if she wanted to try more than just that one day.

"My god, you really are asexual? I was pulling that out of my hat!" Franz said with a sharp laugh.

Flustered and blushing now, Jekyll opened his mouth to say something then slammed it shut again. If he tried, he'd just end up sputtering and that would fuel the disrespectful brat all the more. "Grow up!" Jekyll shot finally.

"Why don't you…?" Franz began in a growl.

"Enough!" Hans shot. Both looked quickly over at him, eyes wide, then turned back to each other icily. Hans glared from one to the other, eyes narrowed. "Jekyll, get back to your practice. Franz, follow. Now," Hans said in barely concealed anger. Franz scoffed but nonetheless approached his brother. Jekyll glared darkly after the middle prince then turned on his heel, marching aggravatedly away.

Frozen

"And I assume you started that argument, Franz?" Hans demanded of his older brother.

"Hardly," Franz replied. Not this time he hadn't. "He caught me flirting with Louise and decided to embarrass me by bringing out the fact my sexual history was… less than chaste."

"Perverse, putting it mildly?" Hans deadpanned.

"Don't start with me, boy. He also implied, in front of her, that it was likely I had contracted some sort of disease!" Franz said. Hans cringed. Ooh. Okay, he'd admit it was Jekyll's fault there that the argument began. "So, then I called him out on his little gynecology practice," Franz continued. "I mean gods, the man's probably more familiar with the female anatomy than _me_! How am I supposed to compete with a gynecologist who knows his way around every nook and crevice? Who knows exactly where to plea…"

"Will you not get graphic please?!" Hans demanded.

"Oh come on, baby brother, you're a grown man. Is isn't like you're unfamiliar with any of it anymore," Franz said. "Pity. I liked calling you the virgin prince."

"Will you shut the… Never mind! Look, you two need to cut it out," Hans shot. "For the love of Pete, hasn't the poor girl gotten sick of it by now?"

"Given the way your friend Edvard shelters her, she's hardly aware of what we're even doing," Franz deadpanned. "Naïve little thing, really… I haven't seen that sort of innocence for a very long time now…" It was refreshing, really.

"Enough of a woman to know how to flaunt what she has, but enough a girl to not quite clue in to what's going on between you and Jekyll," Hans said.

"It's not that, Hans. I think it's more she can't imagine herself being desirable enough that two men would be fighting over her," Franz said, sounding a bit despondent. "I hardly believe she thinks either of us have any genuine intentions towards her. Gods, what's it going to take to show her _she_ is what drives us? To show her that she's worth all of it?"

Hans started, stopped in his tracks and blinking. "My god, you actually like her," he realized, stunned.

Franz froze, flushing brightly. "Wh-who, me? Don't-don't be ridiculous!" Franz said.

"Seriously? You're going to try and deny it? Franz, you haven't talked this way about a woman since…" Hans began. He trailed off quickly before he could continue, but Franz was suddenly very quiet and suddenly very interested in the ground. "Sorry," Hans finished, glancing away.

"It's fine," Franz replied, turning and quickly leaving. Hans cringed. He knew that walk. It was his 'don't try to follow me, I'm warning you' walk. He had half a mind to defy it and follow him anyway before self-preservation kicked in. Sighing, he turned and walked the opposite direction. Maybe he'd have better luck reaching Jekyll anyway.

Frozen

Hans rode towards the clinic Jekyll had set up in town. Keeping him exclusively as the palace doctor had been a bit selfish, Hans knew. The man was good at what he did. Very good. His services shouldn't be reserved solely for the crown. Goodness knew they were lacking genuinely talented doctors in Arendelle. Henry's medical practice took place downstairs. His science he did on the upper floor. Sometimes the clinic would close for days on end. Usually when that happened he'd stop by to see if Jekyll was doing okay and not, you know, experimenting with formulas and serum's that could mess him up. The man had a few… issues. With addictions and the like. Goodness knew he'd been addicted to that serum that switched him between himself and Hyde. Take more and more to get the same effect over time, start missing the 'Hyde'—heh, pun on high, gods that was lame—and go back to it, then have to double down on dosages to get back Jekyll again.

Hans dismounted Sitron and approached the door. More than once he'd found the doctor researching some drug or other curiously, almost obsessively, and would have to put his foot down before Jekyll got it into his fool head that he should try it. Jekyll would claim scientific curiosity and Hans would call BS and remind him of Louise, which generally snapped him back to his practical senses and focused his mind on writing her instead of anything sordid. Hans approached the door and knocked on it. Closed, he noted. He frowned, shaking his head. He stepped back. "Henry!" he called up at the window. "Henry, open the door!"

After a moment, Jekyll came to the window looking down. He disappeared from it and soon Hans heard the door unlocking. "Prince Hans," Jekyll slightly coldly greeted. "You really should be given a key to this place, seeing how often you show up."

"You keep saying that and never do it," Hans replied. Gods this man worried him. Mainly because he saw shades of himself and his brothers in Jekyll, and that was never good.

"Do I?" Jekyll replied. "I'm sorry, Hans. I just end up caught up in other things and the thought slips my mind. I'll write a note to myself."

"Yeah, okay, but that's not why I'm here," Hans said as Jekyll began jotting a memo to himself. "I'm here about… about Louise, you, and my brother."

Jekyll froze, grip tightening so much on the quill that Hans thought he'd snap it. Soon, though, the man seemed to compose himself, at least physically, and turned, crossing his arms with an icy look. "Oh?" he said suspiciously.

"You two and your grudge match need to be reigned in," Hans said.

"The man implied to her that I was impotent!" Jekyll replied.

"This time or last?" Hans asked.

"Last. The time before that, admittedly it was my fault, but the time before _that_ , it was…" Jekyll began. He trailed off, blinking. Wow. They _really_ went at it, didn't they? He hadn't really thought about how often they were at each others throats. "Your brother has a way of getting under my skin, I'm afraid," he soon confessed with a sigh.

"Yeah, he's good at that, trust me," Hans deadpanned. "I'd think it would be your job to be the bigger man in that case, though."

"You're right," Jekyll replied with a sigh. " _One_ of us should act our age. Afraid that by virtue of seniority, it's going to have to be me."

"Thank you," Hans said. "It won't help either of you to be acting like bickering teenagers. Let _him_ be the fool. You don't have to sink to Franz's level."

"I can only promise to try," Jekyll replied, shaking his head ruefully. But damn that prince knew what buttons to press.

"Okay. That's all I ask," Hans replied. "So, how are your latest experiments going?"

"In the last week, I've crafted three love potions and five poisons," Jekyll answered.

"And rejected them all on moral and ethical grounds?" Hans questioned slightly hopefully.

"Rejected the idea of using them on Louise, at least," Jekyll answered. "Franz, on the other hand…"

"As much as it would overjoy me to see him fawning over some harpy, old hag, or hagraven, I'm afraid my responsibilities to the crown dictate I put my foot down on that idea," Hans said dryly. "It's not all perks, unfortunately."

"Poison?" Jekyll asked.

"He's my brother, Henry," Hans replied.

"I don't want to kill him! Just shrink something that matters to him," Jekyll flatly answered.

"As much as I would be overjoyed to see it, I'm afraid…" Hans began with a smirk.

"That your responsibilities, crown, yadda, yadda. Very well," Jekyll said with a sigh. "I'll dispose of them."

"Okay," Hans replied, nodding. "Look, I'll do what I can to keep things balanced between you two, and _Edvard_ certainly will, just try not to get after one another's necks for at least a day? Please?"

"I can only promise…" Jekyll began.

"To try. Yeah. I got that. Guess it's the best I can expect," Hans said with a sigh. "I'll see you later."

"Your wife is coming back in a day or two, isn't she?" Jekyll said.

"Yeah. Her business in Avalor is almost complete," Hans answered. "And right now, I have a lot of things to deal with before she comes back, so unfortunately I'll probably be all but invisible for a few days. Hopefully Edvard can keep you and Franz monitored well enough. Jekyll nodded and waved to his friend as Hans left.

Frozen

Hans returned to Franz, when he could, who was in the process of wooing Louise in Jekyll's absence. Franz glanced up at his younger brother and tensed slightly, smile falling. Gently, curiously, Louise touched his arm with a frown. Something was bothering him, she saw. "Franz, what is it?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, my lady. Just… memories is all," Franz replied. She looked curiously towards Hans then back at Franz, puzzled. Why was he suddenly getting distracted by memories now? He'd seen Hans before and not given such a reaction.

"Was there an argument?" she murmured to him.

"No, Louise. Just a conversation," Franz answered, gently squeezing her hand then leaving to go to Hans before she could press for more. Joining his brother, the two left Louise alone.

"Hardly honorable, to go for her behind his back," Hans said.

"Like he hasn't done the same," Franz replied.

Hans was quiet. "I'm sorry. That I brought up… Well, her," he said.

"You implied, you didn't bring up," Franz said.

"Don't nitpick, Franz," Hans said with a sigh. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah… Look, I don't want to talk about it right now, Hans. How about let's just get the triplets and maybe go for a hunt?" Franz said.

"I have work to…" Hans began.

"No, you don't," Franz replied. "Resist my will and I'll abduct you."

"Then I'll arrest you," Hans replied, frowning.

"Then I'll get to play lovey dovey games with Louise. Ooh, yeah, arrest me," Franz replied.

"She'll be forbidden to see you," Hans said.

"Baby brother, you're making this better and better," Franz replied. "Forbidden is always good."

"Why do I bother?" Hans said with a sigh.

"Now you're getting it," Franz replied, ruffling his brother's hair playfully.


	3. Husband vs Ruler

Husband vs Ruler

(A/N: Another day in the life chapter. Hans struggles between his lust for power and his love for Elsa. While he's starting to subconsciously push her out and take on the kingdom solo, she fights to balance him not knowing if she's winning or losing.)

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff looked out of the windows of the carriage in shock. The streets bustled with activity. What was going on here? "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Hans alone," Kristoff said. Or who knew, maybe this was good?

"Elsa, weird things are happening," Anna said, holding baby Gerda a little closer. The baby made a contented sound, suckling happily away.

"I know," she answered. She'd have to ask Hans what was going on the minute she got home. The carriage pulled into the courtyard and she, Anna, and Kristoff gawked at the activity there. As soon as the coach stopped, Elsa quickly got out and looked for her husband. There he was, speaking to… Who was that?

"What? No way," Kristoff said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Those are the leaders of some of the outer villages and minority groups, like the Sami, in Arendelle," Kristoff said. "Wow… kind of forgot we were actually part of the kingdom."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this?" Elsa demanded.

"I've had other things on my mind, lately," Kristoff replied, looking tenderly at his wife and daughter. Adoptive daughter. "Besides, we weren't doing _bad_ on our own. Last I knew." Then again, last he'd known of them had been years ago.

"How long has this been brewing?!" Hans was sharply demanding of two men who looked ready to attack one another. "You know what, I don't need to know. You aren't taking each other's land, and that's final! You have more than enough of it for yourselves, and don't insult my intelligence by claiming you don't. What is it you want from each other that you can't get on your own?"

"Hans?" Elsa asked, approaching.

"In a minute, honey," he replied, brushing her off. She started. Ouch. Not even a hello? She'd been gone a while. She supposed this was important, though. It sounded like there was danger of infighting going on.

"Food," one man answered.

"Resources," the other replied.

"Then what in the name of the gods is keeping you from agreeing to a trade network?!" Hans shot.

"We barely have enough to feed ourselves, your Majesty!" the first man answered.

"We can hardly clothe ourselves or keep rooves over out heads!" the other said.

"Alright, now when did it escape you that more than just you two would be part of this network?" Hans shot. "Come here." They growled at each other then looked at what the prince was looking at. "Food, food, resource, commerce, tourism, food, food, resource," Hans said, drawing various circles on a large map that Elsa could only infer must be villages that would be connected in whatever trade network he was talking about. "That's only in Arendelle alone, let alone all the others lands that are trading with this kingdom these days. Use your functioning brains and put two and two together! You won't be wanting, and if you end up doing so, you don't go to war with one another! Arendelle doesn't need a civil war, okay? You come to the big shiny castle behind us and make a complaint to the crown!"

"Don't patronize us, boy," one of the men sneered.

"Then get a clue!" Hans snapped. "Look, what is holding you back from agreeing to this? I want to know so I can cover all my bases here. This proposed network is big. Really big. It will ensure none of you are left wanting ever again." Considering things went as planned, of course.

"Now suddenly the crown starts to care about what happens to us again?!" the other arguing leader roared.

"They always have," Hans coldly answered. "I get that things haven't exactly been easy since the death of the old king and queen. I've looked into how things went for you under the rule of the Council. It was like you'd never existed and you were left completely alone! It hurt. It was infuriating. No help came from them at all."

"Or from the queen when she came to power!" one of the men shot.

"She had to clean up the Council's mess backlogged three or four years!" Hans shot. "Forgive a mourning queen, who by the way probably never had a chance to learn more than the basics about the outer villages and hamlets, for not being able to keep track of all of you! It wasn't like you appreciated the crown's help when her father was alive anyway! I've seen documents and letters, so don't you dare play stupid. Half the time you rejected the help her parents offered out of petty spite and stubborn pride! Was a hell of a wake-up call when he died, wasn't it? Turned out you relied on the crown more than you knew, huh?"

Kristoff cringed and swiftly went to Hans. "Hans!" he said. Hans gave him a look. "Look your highness, those guys are ready to rip your head off. Will you just let me handle this?" he hissed. "I know how to deal with these people. I'm one of them."

"Do you have any idea what I'm even trying to do, Kristoff?" Hans hissed back.

"I can infer," Kristoff replied. "I'll get them to come around to whatever little trade thing you have brewing, but right now you have a pretty peeved wife you should be showering with attention, given you haven't seen her for two weeks." Hans cringed and glanced towards Elsa and Anna who stood numbly in disbelief. In Anna's case, uneasily. Hans sighed and nodded, relenting. He was losing any modem of diplomacy he'd started out with, he knew. He was starting to sound more like he was trying to force or blackmail them into this. With luck, Kristoff could undo any damage he'd done. He turned, walking towards his wife, Anna, and baby Gerda.

Frozen

"Hey," he said to them tiredly.

"You weren't at the docks," Anna coldly said.

"You were supposed to come tomorrow," Hans replied.

"We sent a letter," Anna said.

"I'm sorry. It was probably thrown away by accident. Either that or I just haven't gotten to it yet," Hans replied.

"And what's going on in town?!" Anna demanded.

"Anna," Elsa warned. Anna backed down, glaring at Hans coldly and suspiciously.

"What's happening in town is the overcrowding issues are being resolved," Hans replied. "Look, it's a long story. I'll explain it all."

"Do!" Anna shot.

"Okay, you need to go with Kristoff now," Elsa said. This was something _she_ needed to deal with. Anna harrumphed and marched off to join her husband and maybe help fix whatever Hans had broken.

Hans rolled his eyes. "Come with me, my queen," he said, half-bowing to her. Inwardly she shifted. That was... impersonal.

Frozen

Elsa gaped in disbelief at the office. Wow. Everything seemed so… workable again. "This office was a disaster," he said to her.

"Daddy liked working in chaos. For some reason, it helped him focus," she answered. "After he died and I saw it… I didn't even know where to start. I picked up the documents on his desk and began there and it just… It was like there was no end, and there was no clearly defined place for _anything_. All I could do was push forward. Every time I tried to go back, something new came up and then with the grieving and the coronation then the whole ice thing and everything that's happened since…"

"I know… It's a miracle you got as much done as you did," Hans said, looking around.

"Hans, how did you…? How did you _do_ all this?" she asked, feeling more than a little inadequate.

"Because I had two weeks of loneliness and utter boredom with no distraction and needed to keep myself occupied?" he replied, shrugging. "Helped that I knew what to toss, what to keep, and what to redraft. Your father had a portfolio that helped things along as well. It summarized and combined a lot of documents and proposals. I was able to throw away whole shelves of papers and laws and whatnot because he'd managed to condense it all down into something manageable in his dossier. Had a bunch of to-do lists in there too. I combined those with yours and figured out a way to both keep his visions alive, for your sake, as well as bring your own to light. Still ended up with hundreds of papers, but better hundreds than thousands. I pushed projects that had been in limbo since your dad's death ahead, building ones and agricultural ones and whatnot, and eradicated a lot of the things the Council had done during their stint as the acting government while you were coming of age. Selfish, greedy, money grabbers, all of them. Why were they spared, again? I don't want any future children of ours or of Anna and Kristoff's to have to deal with them or the threat of them, Elsa. I trust them about as much as I trust the Council on the Southern Isles. Read not at all." And for good reason, given all they'd learned about them.

"Hans, I…" she began.

"Here are documents that I have yet to deal with. Here are ones that are done but haven't been sent out yet. I set up schedules with some foreign dignitaries that should help Arendelle a good deal. Things have been planned and dealt with. Then there were some of the ones you'd tried to meet with before but who refused to come when they learned your father's heir was a daughter. I dealt with them."

"How?" Elsa asked.

"I asked my brothers for advice," Hans answered. "They… kind of went a step above."

"What?" she asked.

He winced. He hadn't cared before, but something in her tone told him he probably should have. "I told them not to!" he defended.

"What did they do?!" Elsa demanded.

"Um… cowed them into submission through means neither of us want to know about?" Hans answered. Oh, _now_ he saw why he should have cared. But he really didn't.

"Hans!" Elsa exclaimed in alarm, holding her head. Oh, this was bad.

"For what it's worth, they made sure it fell back on them, not Arendelle. And I never went to them for advice like that again. But hey, they got those dignitaries to see things _their_ way. And my mistake didn't end up backfiring," he answered. Yet, he inwardly added. Hopefully never. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, but still, too close for comfort. Now _she_ knew not to ask the Southern Isles for advice, if nothing else.

She looked around. "You got us caught up on _everything_ ," she said, tone touched. And he had in effect lowered her stress by more than he'd ever know.

"More or less. Almost," Hans said. "Look, I have to go check on Kristoff and Anna and that whole trade thing I was talking about. The specifics are in the folder on the desk. Look through them if you want to know what I'm doing. I have business to deal with."

"What? Hans, I just got back from…" she began.

"I'll see you later tonight," he said, leaving her behind and stunned. She felt her stomach uneasily churn. This was starting to feel like earlier when he'd gotten so caught up in the workings of Arendelle that it was like she'd stopped existing… She hated that feeling. Not the feeling of losing control of her kingdom, but the feeling that he was forgetting she was there anymore. That was what _really_ bugged her. And worried her…

Frozen

Hans approached Kristoff and Anna steadily, much calmer. The two village leaders looked over. In fact, all of them did. Kristoff had gotten them all together, which was something _he'd_ as of yet failed to do. Perhaps the fact Kristoff was one of them had helped their willingness to listen. Kristoff looked over and nodded. Hans looked to the leaders. "Apologies for my attitude earlier. Things have been… stressful, to say the least," he said to them. He turned to Kristoff for a verdict.

"They're in," Kristoff murmured to him. "I made some adjustments to your plans and a few compromises, that's what it took, but they're in."

"Thank you," Hans said. He'd have to talk to Elsa about making Kristoff an ambassador for the 'forgotten people', as he dubbed them.

"Why aren't you with Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"Because there are things to do," Hans answered.

"Are those things more important than Elsa?" Kristoff asked. Hans cringed guiltily. "She was really disappointed that you weren't there, Hans." Hans was quiet, looking towards the castle.

"You're right," he relented. "But there are so many things to deal with…"

"She's who you need to deal with now," Kristoff replied. "Anna and I can handle the finalizing of the agreement. Then Elsa can sign off on it tomorrow and you can put it out of your mind. You don't have to control every single aspect of every single plan. People _can_ think for themselves instead of having a monarch think for them. You know that, right?"

"Are you sure?" he dryly asked. Kristoff started, a little surprised at the response. "Yeah. I know," Hans corrected with a sigh. He did tend to have a lot of major control issues. At least in respects to politics... power... He probably needed to be brought down a peg from this high anyway. Elsa had always been able to do that. Save him from losing himself. As these two weeks had gone on, he'd been gradually getting more and more controlling. It had kind of peaked today, which explained his issues in dealing with the village leaders, so yeah, he needed to be pulled down into his place again.

 _Then I shall conquer god…_

He smirked dryly, almost bitterly, remembering that line from 'The Wicked Prince'. Well, something similar. He shook his head and quickly walked towards the palace. It was best if he stepped away from this whole affair for a good long while.

Frozen

Elsa looked over the documents in the desk quietly, but she couldn't focus on them. Her mind was on Hans. She felt more than a little slighted, and a bit neglected too. "I'm sorry I wasn't at the docks," she heard him say.

She turned with a sigh. "It's okay. You've been busy," she replied, standing. He was aware of the hurt in her eyes, though.

"Yeah," he replied. "I just… Sorry…" She was quiet. "Did you have a good time?"

"I did," she replied, smiling softly. "I think it really helped Anna to be there. And me too. So… what kind of dignitaries are we expecting in the future?" When Hans got into states like this, he tended to focus more on politics and business than anything else. Doing the same seemed to be the only way she could get his attention. For a while he was silent. She frowned worriedly. "Hans?" she asked.

He tilted his head at her. "Do you know the power and control you have over me, Snow Queen?" he soon asked. She was quiet, not meeting his eyes. "Why are you giving into my desire? Because you think it's the only way you can get me to pay attention to you? You're wrong... Do you realize you can make me surrender to your longing with a word?"

A small smile crossed her lips before it fell. "I'm afraid of power, I think," she answered. She turned to him. "At least when it comes to you… I hate seeing you feeling powerless…"

"Elsa, I _willingly_ give in to you," he answered. He had to for his own sake. Approaching her, he took her hands, raising them to his chest and squeezing them gently. "You've seen how dangerous power and control are to me when it's unchecked. _Make_ me powerless. Before I lose myself again. Sing to the emperor all his good deeds and all his bad ones, nightingale. Force both my pride and regret."

She gave a soft laugh. She liked when he recited such mini poems... She looked up at him with a gentle smile. She moved to take his lips, but just then… "Your Majesty?"

They stopped, cringing, "What?" they asked at the same time before exchanging surprised looks. Hans cleared his throat and backed down, gesturing for her to take it.

Elsa turned to the messenger. "What is it?" she asked.

"Um, actually it's the King this needs to be discussed with," the messenger said.

"Courier, I..." Elsa began.

Hans sighed, "What now?" he asked, cutting her off. She looked at him in vague surprise.

"Questions about the building projects and the trade agreement you're working up," the courier replied.

"Fine," Hans said, shaking his head. Pulling away from Elsa, he followed the man. She watched after him and folded her arms uneasily. There was that feeling again. Like she waasn't there anymore. It would probably be best if she tagged along to monitor this. And if possible, take it over just to try and make sure he came down off the power high. Quickly she followed him.

Some Time Later

It concerned her deeply, how distant he'd been the last while. Despite her attempts to pull him back down, he always seemed to push ahead again. He had hardly paid attention to her for the last month! When was the last time he'd spared a look, she wondered? Again she found herself going to bed alone and waking up alone to the point she wondered if he even _slept_ with her anymore! Which was bad, because Edvard had seemed to catch onto the fact Hans was neglecting her, and he wasn't above testing the waters and flirting whenever opportunity presented itself. At first it was just for cheap thrills, he would do it well within Hans's sight and it had initially been meant to try and snap her husband's attention back to her. Flirting, however, wasn't as harmless as he apparently had believed, because when Edvard realized that Hans either really _wasn't_ noticing, or was noticing but feeling more grateful for his distracting Elsa than resentful, it went from being an attempt to help her get Hans's attention back on her again, to something a bit more serious and secretive.

Of course, she didn't return Edvard's advances and more than once had to put her foot down, but it was a duel edged sword because more than once she also caught her mind wandering and wondering what it would have been like if she'd chosen him instead. Usually after a particularly cold brush off or harsher than usual word - read command - from Hans. She caught herself sometimes thinking that certainly if she'd chosen Edvard, she wouldn't be feeling so abandoned _now_. Then promptly, upon realizing what she was telling herself, she would put as much distance between Edvard and her as possible. Poor Louise was now caught in the middle of the Jekyll and Franz feud without her brother playing buffer, because Edvard's attentions were suddenly on Elsa instead, and it was all just a big mess from there, and just… Gods, why did it feel like everything had gone so wrong…? Why did she feel like she couldn't balance him out no matter what she tried? Had he drifted so far into the power high that he'd never come back down?

She watched Hans quietly as he dealt with business matters. When she'd taken back control from him, it hadn't gone over as well as she'd hoped it would. He'd been resentful. He tried to hide it, but he had been. Then he'd found other things to occupy himself with instead. He'd found ways to eek in control again. Things she overlooked, things he came up with, dealings with the Southern Isles... He was often seen with the triplets discussing things before the triplets had returned home, probably with plenty to tell Moren that odds were she had no clue about. Franz had remained, extending his stay for the sake of Louise. She'd had half a mind to send Edvard and Louise back home, but they were Hans's guests, not hers. Ugh, that wasn't an excuse, she told herself. She bit her lower lip. She liked Edvard being around, she realized, and that wasn't good… But he helped kill the loneliness she'd been feeling… That was probably worse.

Frozen

"Hans?" she said, trying to get his attention. He seemed to be less busy than usual. Maybe she could get his attention this time.

"What is it dear?" he asked. He didn't look up, though, and in fact that had to be the most indifferent response she'd heard from him yet. It hurt.

She winced, looking away, then frowned and focused on him again. No. No backing down. She went to him and placed her hands gently on his shoulders, softly squeezing. "Come for a ride with me. Or a walk. Or skating, even," she said, gently drawing her hands up and down his arms. "Anna and Kristoff are planning a bit of a snow day in the garden. It's set up. Everyone's having fun. I just… maybe you should take a break and join us," she continued.

"Elsa, really? There are more important things to deal with," he said, shrugging her touch off. Ouch. "Why on earth would I waste time with something so childish and trivial when there are a million things more urgent than a snow day to take care of?" Hans demanded.

She was quiet. "When was the last time you slept with me?" she asked finally.

"Really? We're doing this now? You do realize that many couples sleep in separate rooms, right?" he replied. Again, she was quiet. She knew that very, very well. It was common practice among the aristocracy. Often they shared a bed only when they wished to have sex. They generally only had sex with a view to producing children.

"Is that really as low as I've fallen in your eyes?" she asked slightly bitingly. Hans shot her an annoyed look out the corner of his eyes before focusing on the documents again and not gracing her with an answer. "Fine," she answered icily. "If all I've become in your eyes is a mistress, or the bearer of _our_ heirs, not yours, _ours_ , then fine." She turned away, her dark glare falling to one of hurt. Maybe she _had_ made a mistake…

"Elsa, where have you been, darling? Come along and play in the gardens like a little child with the rest of us," Edvard said, coming to the room and grinning at her, taking her hands in his.

"Yes, go spend time with your little 'friend'," Hans said, voice clipped. Both Edvard and Elsa turned quickly to him in vague surprise. The clipped tone was new. Elsa for a moment felt hope, but then guilt quickly after. Had he actually noticed, then, all the times Edvard had flirted with her? He hadn't called Edvard _his_ friend, she noted.

"I will," she soon answered. "He's been more attentive to me than my husband has been of late anyway," she couldn't help but bite before immediately regretting it.

Hans paused then chuckled coldly. He turned to her. "Oh how perfectly romantic. Trapped in a loveless marriage, dashing hero comes along to whisk the woman away to a life of excitement and adventure and happily ever afters and wondrous days with never a single trouble arising ever again," he all but sneered.

"How _dare_ you?!" she viciously shot. "I am _not_ that naïve. If you try to warp this into something it's not, that's _your_ issue, you insecure...!"

"Insecure what, Elsa?!" he shot. "We're not getting into this! Not now, not ever. It isn't like I need to pay attention to you every day for the rest of my life, Elsa," he said.

"I never asked you to, but this is bordering on _ridiculous_!" she replied.

"Should I go?" Edvard awkwardly asked.

"No. Let's go," Elsa said, glaring at Hans then linking her arm through Edvard's. "My husband has made it clear where I stand with him. Our room has been reduced to the mistress's quarters, you know."

"Whoa, wait, what?" Edvard asked. He'd had no idea Hans was being _that_ , well, aristocratic. Distant, he inwardly corrected. "Hans, is this because of something I'm doing? I mean, I know I've been inappropriate lately, but…"

"It was happening before you started the flirting game," Elsa answered for Hans, quickly walking away with Edvard.

Frozen

Hans watched after them quietly then shifted, turning back to the documents. With a sigh, he sat back down to finish them up. His mind wasn't entirely on them, though. He was replaying the last month or so in his head. He'd noticed Edvard's flirtations with Elsa. At first he'd almost been grateful he was keeping her distracted so Elsa didn't focus on how busy and distant _he'd_ been. Until he noticed his friend getting more secretive with his advances. Then he'd paid more attention before figuring he was concerned for nothing. Maybe that was where he went wrong next. He shifted, finished the document, then rose and went to the window to look down on the garden where the others were busy with their little snow games. He searched for Elsa and soon saw her standing to the side looking very… despondent. Alone. Despite Edvard urging her to join them, as well as Anna and Louise, she would just smile, politely decline, and stay put, visibly upset.

Hans inwardly winced. Was he starting to take her for granted that much, he wondered? As if he even had to wonder. He knew the answer, just didn't want to acknowledge it. He turned his back to the window, bowing his head. _Gods_ he was being selfish. Had he really been that pathetic of a husband lately? He groaned, massaging his temples. Dammit, he had. He looked up, thinking. When was the last time he'd done _anything_ but politics and diplomacy and control? Something _he_ liked. When was the last time he'd had a conversation with his wife? When was the last time he'd done some writing, even?

 _You like power and control..._

He grimaced, turning back to the window and looking out. Elsa stood still, head bowed sadly. Oh dammit, he inwardly told himself. He was a cad, he realized. He shook his head and scoffed sharply, throwing the curtain shut and leaving the office, heading down to the garden. He started running down a mental checklist before realizing what he was doing—and that he was starting to be tempted to stop and focus on unfinished business—before kicking said checklist out. There was some 'unfinished business' he couldn't put off anymore. Namely the business of being a husband instead of a ruler.

Frozen

Elsa grinned gently, eyes reflecting sadness, as she watched Anna and Kristoff play together with their daughter, dancing with the babe in their hands as the little girl laughed and laughed so excitedly. Olaf soon hurried over, insisting on being allowed to hold baby Gerda. Anna finally passed the baby off to the gleeful snowman, who gawked at the little one in awe. Sven began licking at her and nibbling at the soft tuft of hair before Kristoff chastised him for doing so. Sven snorted on Kristoff, to the Ice Harvester's annoyance, but he let it go. Elsa wrapped her arms around her stomach and bowed her head. She didn't hear the approaching footsteps coming up from behind… She gave a cry as a snowball struck her and gasped, quickly turning to face this 'assailant' with eyes narrowed in annoyance. On seeing him, though, annoyance dissolved into hope as she caught her breath. Hans.

They were silent for a minute. "Finally out of your haunt, Chameleon Prince?" she asked, tone slightly cold and resentful. Instead of answering, he looked down at the snow. She frowned curiously. He bent suddenly and scooped up another snowball. Her eyes widened. "Oh no, no, that's not happening. We're having a conversation! You aren't avoiding this by throwing…" she began. She gasped as the snowball hit her. "Hans!" she shouted. He smirked and threw another quickly, then another. "You'll pay for this, Hans! Hans!" she shouted, hurrying to get out of the way of the snowballs and giving a laugh despite herself. She threw up a wall of snow to act as a fortress. You know what? Fine. If he wanted to play this game, fine. She formed a snowball in her hand and threw it over the wall. It made contact, she heard, and he threw back. They went back and forth before she realized her snow wall was melting. She gasped. "You cheater!" she called to him.

"The Princes of the Southern Isles don't play fair, Elsa, you know that!" he called back. She could almost hear the grin in his voice.

"We're still talking!" she called.

"I know," he answered. Suddenly the snow wall completely vanished into a puddle and she screamed as he tackled her into a snow bank. They began rolling through the snow, laughing and wrestling playfully with one another until finally she ended up pinning him down on the ground with a victorious grin, snowflakes caught in her hair and eyelashes and shimmering there. He smiled up at her before the smile slowly fell. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know that isn't enough to make up for my neglect as of late, but I'm sorry."

Her smile fell slightly as she examined him. Soon she drew a hand through his hair, brushing away some of the snowflakes there. She bent, kissing his forehead gently. "We'll talk later," she answered. "For now, let's just enjoy this."

"As you wish," he answered. She smiled and stole a swift kiss on the lips before pulling away from him and running. He started then smiled, standing quickly and giving chase. Whether or not she was finally getting a handle on him again or not, she wasn't sure. _This_ was promising at least, but she supposed they'd have to see.


	4. Sultan Ali

Sultan Ali

(A/N: To avoid offending any readers, I'll spoil this much, at least. That everything the vizier is saying, and to a degree how he's acting, is exaggerated for certain reasons that will be revealed later...)

For the next while he'd totally stepped back from the role or ruler. He'd attempted to keep himself hidden away in that cabin of his, but she'd refused to spend another night alone in their bed and had ensured he stayed put in the castle. He'd compromised by offering to take to the seas for a while and do his job as an Admiral. She'd almost told him to lock himself away in the cabin instead. At least there he was relatively safe. He'd laughed at her and told her he wouldn't go off on overnight sailing voyages, and that he'd be there with her every night. She'd agreed to a trial period and he'd kept true to his word. It was probably the best thing he could do for himself anyway. The sea relaxed him, made him feel at home. When he was forced to remain in one place too long, he started to get stir crazy. When he started to get stir crazy, that was when he began to start to try and distract himself by keeping his mind occupied on politics and diplomacy and general ruling.

He'd put his foot down on Edvard's flirting, much to Edvard's annoyance. The man had gotten the picture, though, and gone back to playing mediator between his sister and her suitors, which was definitely for the best. The two had been starting to get a little more physical with one another in their battle for Louise. When Edvard had told them to kiss already, right in front of Louise, he'd nearly been beaten to a fine pulp. At least it had made the duo more reserved about their confrontations with one another, though. It went back to more verbal than physical clashes. Elsa wasn't entirely sure that was for the best, however. Sometimes words were far worse… For now, though, they weren't the concern. She and Hans were meeting today with a Sultan, and the whole situation had Elsa more than a little nervous.

"The Sultan pushed it back quite a long time, didn't he?" she asked.

"By a month," Hans confirmed.

"Because of it being a queen who was reigning monarch?" Elsa asked.

"Possibly, but I think it was more that something came up in Agrabah that kept him busy," Hans answered, getting ready for the meeting.

"Agrabah. That's the name of the place?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"What do I need to wear?" she asked.

"I don't even know if he'll want you _there_ ," Hans answered. "You did read through that book of customs in the Middle East, didn't you?"

"I did," Elsa said. And it had been more than a little hard to remain unbiased after doing so, but she was nothing if not understanding and respectful of other cultures, so she'd managed to keep her personal feelings under control and try to understand it through their eyes. It had made things a lot easier.

"Don't wear your ice dress," he said.

"That goes without saying," Elsa answered, stripping then searching through her closet for something much more modest. She pulled one out with a smile, admiring it. It was nice. And modest too. It could do the trick. She began to dress.

He observed her and smirked. "Is it just me, or are you gaining weight, love?" he teased. She stiffened, tensing, then shot him a dark look before finishing clothing herself in it.

"What if I am?" she answered.

"Your time of the month?" he asked. She looked sharply at him. "Moody. Definitely your time to bleed. One of those bloated months, I see."

"Bite your tongue or I'll freeze your lips shut," she threatened.

"Then you wouldn't be able to enjoy _this_ ," he said, turning her head to him and stealing a kiss. She caught her breath and closed her eyes, relishing in it before he pulled away. "And I'm sure you'll want to enjoy it as best you can, because I'm not going within a country mile of certain other places when they're otherwise occupied." Blood was blood was blood as far as he was concerned, no matter where it came from, and he wanted _no_ part of that nonsense. She harrumphed but didn't grace him with an answer. Instead, she formed a head-covering and looked at herself in a mirror.

"This is actually really nice," she remarked, brightening a little.

"Yes, it is," he replied, checking her over. "Here I'd hoped it would keep Edvard's eyes off you. Instead it makes you look all the more mysterious."

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "I have an appointment with Jekyll. We should be done before they arrive," she said.

"Another gynecology one?" Hans asked, smile falling to an unimpressed frown.

She smirked. "No. Wow, Franz's talk is getting to you, Chameleon Prince," she teased. "Or should I say king now?"

"I prefer Writer of Fairy Tales," he answered. He kind of liked that pet name, despite its length. "And I still don't like this examination business," he flatly added as an afterthought, frowning.

Elsa smiled. More than once Franz had ranted about how well Jekyll must know his way around the female anatomy. She got the sense the middle prince was a bit jealous, possibly feeling a little inadequate. Jekyll knew that fact well and had taken to often exploiting it, lecturing Franz regularly on the finer points and workings of female anatomy whenever the two were forced to try and get along. "You know, I saw a woman in town all but throwing herself onto the good doctor. His response was to tell her she had a concerning lump growing that she should have someone take a look at. She took it as a reciprocation and asked _him_ to do it. He obliged. Told her he had quite a few experimental potions he would like to try on it. She assumed he meant something else."

"Oh boy," Hans said.

"Mmm hmm. So when she came out about ten minutes later with a basket full of potions, the woman was livid," Elsa said, giggling.

"Yeah. That's definitely Jekyll," Hans replied, rolling his eyes.

"You should know by now that Jekyll has no interest in sexual matters, so I wouldn't be so worried if I were you. Leave that to Franz," Elsa said, smiling.

Hans sighed. "Fine. I'll try," he relented. She smiled and kissed him before going to find Jekyll.

Frozen

"How have you been, Queen Elsa?" Jekyll asked.

"I don't know," she answered, looking down. "Doctor, is this a certainty?"

"You're still in denial? Yes, Elsa. It's a certainty," Jekyll answered. She was quiet. His gaze softened. "I know it feels wrong to you, in the wake of everything, but it is what it is," he said.

"I know," she answered with a sigh.

"Come on, let's examine you and get you back to business as quickly as possible. The Sultan's ship approaches on the horizon. It's a splendid thing," Jekyll said, peering out the window. "A good many young ladies are keeping their eyes peeled. It's said he is young and very handsome. I suppose the romanticism of it all is getting to them. Afraid that if he takes a fancy to any of them, they'll be in for a very rude awakening."

"You're sounding very judgemental, Jekyll," Elsa teased.

"I suppose," Jekyll admitted. "But don't be too quick to bet on it. Good luck with the meeting."

"Thank you," she replied as Jekyll began the examination.

Frozen

Hans paced restlessly. Where was Elsa? She was running late. The Sultan's ship was in port. By now the man must be heading up! "Hans!" Elsa called. He could have given a cheer.

Quickly he turned and moved to meet her, taking her arms gently. "There you are," he said. "What took so long?"

"I had to stop and marvel at the ship," Elsa answered. "It might actually surpass the ships of the Southern Isles. It looks like it's made of gold. It's bejewelled with gems of every kind you could imagine! I don't even know how that thing hasn't sunk. And the sails… They look like they're spun of dyed silk, or thin gold or moonbeams."

"I dislike him," Hans deadpanned.

"Wow, you princes really don't like being second best at anything, do you?" Elsa teased.

"Elsa, I've been second best all my life. Or third best, or fourth best, or fifth best…" Has began. He trailed off looking startled, then kind of depressed. "Wow. I've never been number one in _anything_." He was always trailing behind at least one other brother even in areas where he excelled! Well, _that_ was an ego killer.

"Not quite. I'm pretty sure none of them can compete with your ability to blend in," Elsa said.

"You mean to deceive," he flatly interpreted. She blushed, clearing her throat and looking sheepishly away. "Yeah, I'm the best at that. I probably always will be. The best at treachery too. But those aren't exactly things I want to boast up… Well, maybe a little. I mean, not like that, I mean… Oh this is going downhill fast."

"I know what you mean," Elsa assured, gently squeezing his arm. "Now, let's get into our positions. "I think… I think maybe you should take the lead in this. They'll be more inclined to listen to you."

"You said it, not me," he said.

"Wow, you're paranoid," she teased, grinning at him. Inwardly, though, she was worried. She knew very well what power did to him, and she was giving him a lot when he was barely down off the latest power high. Whether this would backfire on her or not, she didn't know. It worried her.

"Announcing the Sultan of Agrabah!" the crier called out. Gasping, Hans and Elsa swiftly dove for their thrones. Before the doors had opened, they'd both put on the air of regality and control. Admittedly Hans better than Elsa, but hey, Chameleon Prince. Their gazes fixed on the door and they waited. Arabian music began to waft through the halls as his entourage entered before him, playing soft sounding percussion instruments and some strings in quite the entrancing melody. Elsa couldn't help but perk up slightly. She approved of this introduction sequence. Hans, noticing her peaked interest, was suddenly even less thrilled to be meeting the young ruler.

"Kai, what are we dealing with here?" he whispered to the butler quickly.

"He's gorgeous," Kai answered.

"Dammit," Hans hissed, eyes darkening slightly. He quickly put back on the welcoming mask, though, giving Elsa a fake grin when she looked at him suspiciously, then turned to the door again doing his best to behave. When the young ruler set foot inside the room, Elsa caught her breath and Hans's lips parted in disbelief. Oh, this wasn't happening.

Frozen

"Sultan Ali of Agrabah!" the crier introduced as the young man looked up.

 _Fu…lip. No, behave. Behave, damn you!_

"Damn," they heard a servant whisper from behind. Hans had half a mind to roast said servant, but he didn't. He remained cool, collected, composed, and subtly suspicious. Best not let them think they were totally off guard here in Arendelle. Elsa was taking her cues from him, he noted. Good.

For a moment, Hans remained sitting, silently observing the Sultan and his vizier. Not too long, though. Only a few seconds. Just long enough to make the Sultan a little unsure. Then he rose, taking Elsa's hand and pulling her to her feet with him. "Sultan Ali, Arendelle welcomes you," he said, bowing slightly. Elsa curtseyed cautiously.

"What is the woman doing here?" the vizier questioned, glaring at Elsa.

"The woman is my wife," Hans answered flatly, turning to the man warningly. A mask, Elsa sensed. The vizier was trying to control the situation. Hans was mirroring him precisely. She would have liked Hans to point out to the vizier that Arendelle had taken measures to respect _their_ culture and so they should do the same here, but she didn't. She assumed there was a reason for it she wasn't seeing, but she didn't question his silence on the matter. "She's here at my request."

"The Sultan will not conduct business with her present," the vizier said, tone less hostile but still cold.

"Fortunately, this isn't business. We are welcoming you to our land, it's simple as that," Hans answered. "And vizier, if this is your greeting immediately upon meeting potential allies, I very much marvel how you have any partners in trade at all. Kindly let the Sultan speak for himself. Remember your place."

"How dare…" the vizier began. The Sultan gave him a warning look and he trailed off immediately. "Very well," the vizier relented, though obviously he was less than happy with this turn of events. "But I speak for the Sultan until otherwise commanded by him."

Hans looked to the Sultan, but the young man made no move to silence the vizier. Hmm, he got the feeling this boy was little more than a puppet… So why, when he looked at him, did he want to reflect anything _but_ a puppet? He turned back to the vizier. "Agreed," he replied. "I'll have the servants show you to your quarters. Dinner will be taken at seven. Tomorrow we'll get into business."

"The Sultan does not want the woman present," the vizier said.

"Her name is Elsa. You'll use it in my presence, as well as her title of Queen," Hans warned. "I very much wonder, vizier, if her being absent is the Sultan's desire as much as it is yours. However, if that's the condition then very well." Elsa subtly and sharply squeezed his hand, put out at the response, and he inwardly winced. Great. Another possible argument. Just what he needed now. "We will see you at seven."

" _You_ will see us at seven," the vizier corrected. "We would dine with the king, not the queen."

Hans was quiet. "Fine," he finally answered. Another sharp, and more painful, squeeze. Mixed with a sharp freezing sensation. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound of discomfort. Oh, this wasn't going to be pretty. Soon the Sultan and vizier were escorted away, along with the entourage, and Elsa was wordlessly marching back towards their bedroom and making it clear, without a word or touch, that Hans was to follow. He rolled his eyes with a scoff but did so anyway.

Frozen

"How could you let them get away with that?!" Elsa furiously demanded of him. He sat quietly, waiting for her anger to show some signs of subsiding. It wasn't looking promising, and now she was all but demanding an answer, so he couldn't keep playing the silent game or he'd be all but thrown out of the castle. Well, probably not, but you got the picture. He definitely wouldn't be in their bed tonight. He'd be lucky to be allowed in it as things _were_.

"Because politics, Elsa, are a very delicate game," Hans replied. "Most rulers we've dealt with thus far have been on the same page as us. These guys aren't. They're on a whole other level. Agrabah is wealthy beyond belief and they've gone unconquered for thousands of years. Not even the Crusades touched them! At all, love. That means they're doing something right, so we probably don't want to antagonize them. I give them the upper hand tonight, maybe for a little while tomorrow, but it won't last. I play the begrudging submissive a bit longer, they start to get cocky, then I show my true colors and they suddenly get a major reality check and realize with a jolt that they're not in Agrabah anymore. I take back control, they're flustered, they're put into a position where they have to frantically try to process things as they stand in wake of the change, and they start making potentially stupid calls that will only benefit Arendelle in the end."

"That's underhanded!" Elsa said. "We're not the Southern Isles, Hans. At least make the deals fair when they sign them in a fluster."

"Fine. For you I will, for the Southern Isles I won't. They're going to end up exploited by my people, more specifically Moren's people, six ways to Sunday," Hans said.

"I can't believe you!" she shot.

"I have the list of demands Caleb wants met, I'm sticking to them," Hans said. "Look, will it make you happy if I try to make it fair regardless?"

"Yes!" Elsa replied.

"Fine, but odds are it'll end up backfiring on Arendelle, third party or not," Hans replied.

"Then that's on my head, but you aren't exploiting those people!" Elsa said. "No matter _how_ jerkish their ruler is."

"The vizier was the one talking," Hans said.

"For the Sultan," she replied.

"Between you and me, I think there's more to this than we're seeing," Hans replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know… Just when I looked at him… I don't know how to explain it," he said with a frustrated sigh. It was like… like he didn't know what to reflect. Or maybe he did just couldn't identify it in himself? Or need to. It was the vizier he'd needed to deal with, not his Sultan. "I'm hoping to get the opportunity to interact with the ruler over dinner or tomorrow," he added. Then he would have a clue as to what to reflect. And as to what he was dealing with. "Look, it'll work out, I promise. Just trust me. Before this visit is done, I'll see him on his knees before you."

"I don't want that, Hans," she answered. "Get him to acknowledge me as a thinking human being and I'll be happy enough. I don't care that I have to take a back seat this time, I just want to feel like I have a voice. I mean, he couldn't even call me by name."

"Oh, he will. Mark my words he will," Hans replied slightly darkly.

"No Southern Isles methods," she said, frowning.

"Seriously?!" he demanded. "Why do you always think that…"

"Tell me I'm wrong," she challenged. He blinked at her and grimaced, saying nothing. "I thought so," she said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, rub it in," he grumbled. He checked the time. "I should start getting ready. I'll let you know how it all goes. I'll run their proposals by you before agreeing to anything."

"I trust you to do right by Arendelle. I _don't_ trust you to do right by _them_ ," she replied. "At least not in regards to the arrangement with the Southern Isles."

"I'll try, okay?!" he defended. "Wow, you're really touchy lately." She flushed brightly, seemed to be trying to stammer something, then swiftly left the room and the confused prince behind. What was with _her_? This was one of her worse monthly spells, he noted. He sighed, shaking his head hopelessly, then started to get ready for dinner.

Frozen

Hans entered the dining room at exactly seven. The vizier and Sultan were already there. Not seated, but standing. They looked over at him and the vizier grimaced. "The Sultan has decided he wishes the woman's presence," the man said.

"The what?" Hans asked.

For a moment, the vizier was silent. "Queen Elsa's presence," he soon corrected, all but gritting his teeth. "So, summon her, your Majesty. Send for your wife."

Of course he did, Hans spitefully told himself. He knew he was being a bit irrational, but what did he care? "Very well," Hans answered. He went to the door where Kai was. "The Sultan wishes Elsa's company," he said. "Beg her to hurry."

"Yes milord," Kai answered, speeding off to find Elsa.

Hans turned back to the vizier and Sultan. "Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing. They did so and once they were seated, he sat as well.

"The woman… Your wife is taking a long time," the vizier remarked.

"She's trying to honor your cultural views and going through great lengths to respect them," Hans answered. "So few people do that these days, wouldn't you agree?" The Sultan let out a noise that sounded almost like a snicker at the King's tongue-in-cheek. Hans looked quickly at him, eyes wide. Wow. Had there actually been reaction? The ruler sat stoically, though, and Hans raised an eyebrow before turning back to the vizier, who looked appalled at the response.

Soon the door opened and Hans turned. Elsa stood there quietly, waiting to be summoned forward. Hans rose, nodding to her and reaching out his hand. She approached and took it before sitting at his side. "Your Majesty," she greeted the Sultan, paying little to no attention to the vizier. The Sultan nodded in response but little else. "Are your chambers satisfactory, gentlemen?"

"They'll do," the vizier answered. He made a sound of pain and grimaced, shooting a dark look at the Sultan before turning back to them. "They're better than expected." Another sound of pain. "They're perfect," he bitterly relented through gritted teeth.

"They're among the grandest we have. I'm glad you liked them," Elsa said, again addressing it to the Sultan rather than the vizier.

"It's me you'll speak to, girl," the vizier said.

"You, vizier, speak for the Sultan, not of your own accord. It would be wise if you remembered it," Elsa bit before she could check herself. The man was up in a heartbeat, throwing the contents of his wine glass at her and then the glass itself!

Frozen

Elsa was quick to move back with a gasp, freezing the wine without thinking. The vizier's eyes widened in shock, horror, and appal. Hans was up in a second. "Guards!" he viciously shouted. He could put up with a lot, but he was drawing the line right here! How dare this man treat his wife like this?!

"No! Enough. It's fine, husband, it's fine. Different customs across cultures, I suppose, because certainly our 'guest' wouldn't be trying to antagonize us purposely," Elsa assured in an all too cheery voice, composing herself quickly. Oh, if only Hans knew how _satisfying_ it was to see the vizier's expression. That alone made up for everything to this point. She noted curiously that the Sultan was covering his mouth slightly, shoulders subtly shaking in what almost seemed to be a silent laugh? It had to be a laugh, because the man certainly wasn't silently sobbing.

"Put your little bit…" the vizier began. Suddenly the Sultan shot to his feet, roughly pushing the vizier into his chair. The vizier scowled up at the ruler but relented, falling silent. The Sultan sat back down and went back to acting like absolutely nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "So, she has powers. Disturbing," the vizier said. "This could be construed as an unacceptable threat, you know."

"She'll be the least of your worries if you pull a stunt like that again. You have yet to see the nightmare _I_ can become," Hans darkly threatened. Even without powers. He finally composed himself enough to sit back down without wanting to spring across the table and stab the man. Elsa followed suite, grinning victoriously to herself. She was gladder for the head covering now than she'd ever let anyone know. "Now, let's eat," Hans said. They almost didn't dare to speak a word all throughout. That would be a far too risky venture about now, but it was probably just as risky to stay quiet. "Is there a Sultana of Agrabah, I wonder?" Hans finally dared ask, trying to word things as carefully as he could. The Sultan stopped eating dead in his tracks. After a long moment, though, he began again. He didn't seem to be sitting as straight up as before, though, and Hans frowned to himself. Ooh… he probably should have kept quiet. He got the sense there was _some_ story behind the action. Probably one best not pried into. "Sorry," he murmured. Okay, silence it was then. Well tomorrow would be fun. Not.


	5. All Cards on the Table

All Cards on the Table

(A/N: Now we see why the Sultan was allowing his vizier to act like he has been. The Sultan takes a big, big risk by, as the title says, laying all his cards on the table not knowing how it'll go over. Also Elsa acting oddly to Hans's confusion, though not always displeasure. And... we've had Prince Eric, we've had Eugene and Rapunzel, now meet... Anyway, I'm not overly happy with this chapter, to be honest, but hopefully it's enjoyable. It lays the groundwork for a future story. Next chapter the focus goes back to Jekyll, Franz, and Louise.)

He should have guessed it would only end badly when the whole process started out hostile. What should have taken only a few hours was now coming up on late night. Hans hadn't seen anyone since coming into this room. Except for the Sultan and his vizier, that was. He was going stir crazy, and as established, when he went stir crazy bad things started to happen. Fortunately, they were just about to wrap it up. He'd taken them for all he possibly could in regards to the Southern Isles. Got the most for the least. He'd had half a mind to repeat the procedure for Arendelle, except he'd promised Elsa he'd be more honest and fair in his dealings regarding this land. Which was probably the smarter thing to do, but damn if he didn't feel petty about now. At least it was finished.

Elsa, meanwhile, paced agitatedly outside the room. Every so often she went to the door to try and listen in, but each time she thought she heard someone coming, she retreated. When it became apparent that no one would come, she took to listening at it longer. Usually as long as she could manage before needing a break or distraction. Listening was what she was doing now. Listening intently, in fact.

"I'll run these by my wife and I'll have an answer tomorrow," Hans said without thinking. He immediately regretted opening his mouth. He caught his breath, biting his tongue. Dammit!

"Your wife?" the vizier asked. Almost like he was a cat who'd just pounced on a mouse. "What do you mean your wife?"

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

He looked coldly at the man again. "I thought it was clear that Elsa was the reigning monarch of Arendelle. I know damn well I specified as much," he said, eyes narrowed challengingly. Mouse was quickly morphing into another cat.

"Your wife controls you?" the vizier asked scornfully. "Hah! You are a weak man if that is so."

"Controls me? Vizier, I'll _show_ you how easily a prince of the Southern Isles is controlled, if you'd like to try your hand at it," he replied icily. "The sort of power she holds over me is a power unlike anything you could ever _hope_ to understand." Outside the door, Elsa moved back quickly, eyes wide as she flushed. Oh wow… She hadn't expected that. Quickly she went back to listening.

"It is not her place to…" the vizier began.

"Her place?! Don't give me that garbage, you son of a… Her place is at my side and mine is at hers, and that's the way of it. That you're depriving me of that now has me more than a little… disgruntled. I'm through playing your game. Now you play by _my_ rules. Here's a little reality check for you. This isn't Agrabah anymore! This is Arendelle, and Arendelle's reigning monarch is a queen, and that's how it is! So yes, I'm bringing these to her. Yes, I'm deferring to her judgement, because gods only know that if I go with my own, you're going to end up impaled on a spike in the courtyard for all to see like what good old Vlad Dracul used to do! Not that you even know who the hell that is," Hans said.

Uh oh, Elsa thought. He was getting edgy and violent and ready to flex his power, and that wasn't good. Time to do some damage control and diffuse the situation. Making sure everything was appropriate, she took a breath and prepared to enter.

"And if you're really speaking for the Sultan, then these arrangements are going bye, bye, and this partnership ends now! I…" Hans continued.

The door opened and all eyes turned to it. Elsa was there, standing tall and proud. They all fell silent. She eyed them all coldly then approached Hans. He watched her guardedly. What was she doing? She looked up into her husband's confused eyes ponderously. After a moment, she took his hands in hers, gently thumbing them. All at once she knelt, kissing them gently. Hans's lips slowly parted in disbelief. She was on her knees before _him_? The vizier and Sultan looked equally stunned. After a moment, she rose, looking at him quietly again. "Thank you," she whispered gently.

He was stunned. Why was she being so... expressive and affectionate lately? Almost sappy, actually, which decidedly wasn't something she generally did. The saccharine game was usually Anna and Kristoff's thing, not Elsa's. Not that he was complaining. At all. She made to turn and leave, but he held her in place, hands tightening around hers. She looked back at him. He scanned her silently, almost desperately, then suddenly returned the gesture. He brought her hands to his lips. He knelt in front of her. He bowed his head to the queen respectfully. "Do you know the power you have over me, Snow Queen?" he murmured to her.

"Stop," she said, raising his chin so he looked up at her again. She drew him up to his feet again then threw her arms around his neck. "I don't want it," she soon answered.

"I didn't want it either… But here we are. Nightingale, I'm beholden to you forevermore," he said, relishing the feel of her in his arms. Hey, if she wanted to be sugary, he would play that game too. It was nice to get just plain sickening sometimes, he inwardly joked to himself. And would have the added benefit of riling the vizier up. Which was something he was _definitely_ into. After a moment, he drew back. "You have become my thinking's first thought, my heart's first love. It had no love before. I love you as no love on earth is wrought…"

"I love you now and love you evermore," she finished softly for him, grinning as he nuzzled her forehead. "The Emperor and his Nightingale," she said as an afterthought.

"Can someone propose twice, I wonder?" he mused.

"As many times as they desire," she replied. "But my answer will be yes every time."

"Then I look forward to hearing it every time," he teased.

She smirked. "You're getting sickening, love," she replied, quoting the words he'd said to her not long ago. Either before or after his return from England with Jekyll."

"The newlywedded bliss doesn't last forever," he joked gently back.

"I think I may like the mature bliss, or lack thereof, more," she answered.

There was an awkward throat clearing and suddenly they remembered where they were and paled, quickly turning. The vizier was looking appalled. The Sultan? It was hard to tell. "Um… right… I'll uh, review these with my wife and we'll discuss further tomorrow. Now if you don't mind I have… other business. That involves the privacy of my chambers and the touch of my wife." Namely cuddling. Because again, if it was that time of month he wasn't going within a country mile of anything else. "Goodnight, gentlemen. Sleep well," Hans said, eager to get out of this damned room. Taking Elsa's hand, he quickly pulled her out. The Sultan watched silently after them.

Frozen

The Sultan was abnormally quiet the next morning. Which was quite a feat indeed given he hadn't said a single word in all the time he'd been here. Like at all. It was getting a little eerie, actually. "What sort of fools do you take us for?!" the vizier heatedly demanded, waving the Southern Isles agreements in the air.

"I built around the requests of my brother," Hans answered, unmoved by the anger.

"You deceitful piece of… If your brother is too incompetent to bargain with us himself, then we have no use for his people!" the vizier shot.

"Look, for once I agree with you, but he has more pressing issues to deal with right now than working out trade agreements he never would have otherwise gone for if his brother hadn't married into your latest potential partner's kingdom!" Hans shot. "Actually, maybe 'latest partner' isn't the phrase to use. If the rumors buzzing around the court ladies are anything to go by, your latest partner was more fleshy than papery. And was with you in your bed last night. Which reminds me, if she ends up pregnant I'll have you hauled back here in chains! You try to walk out on a responsibility like that, I'll make your walk permanent." The man spat something at him in Arabic which, if the Sultan's reaction was anything to go by, obviously was nothing good. Or even remotely close. "Yes, all mature men deal with their problems by cursing out the other," Hans sarcastically said. He noticed the Sultan trying to hide laughter again, but he was a little too ticked to focus on it. "I'll adjust them to better suit you. Give me those." He snatched them and walked to a nearby table. The vizier and Sultan followed.

Hans picked up a quill, but the Sultan suddenly snatched it from him. Hans and the vizier both looked at him in disbelief. Oh, so _he_ was the one who'd caught all the snags, Hans noted. Maybe for once the vizier's words _had_ been the Sultan's. At least for the most part. The Sultan quickly made some changes and Hans looked them over. He had to admit, he was begrudgingly impressed. The guy knew what he was doing. He'd underestimated him. Hans looked towards Elsa, standing to the side. She came and looked over the agreements for herself. "They seem fair to me," she said. "But this is Southern Isles business, not mine."

"Good enough," Hans answered. He signed the agreement and this time the Sultan did so too. "What further dealings do we have to discuss?" the young king asked.

"Aside from the behavior of your wife?" the vizier questioned.

"Say one more insulting or degrading thing towards Elsa and _no_ one will be speaking for the Sultan anymore!" Hans threatened, darkly looking at the man. "I'll have your tongue cut out and mounted as a trophy." The Sultan laughed and Hans shot him a dark look. Was the man, boy, whatever, taunting him? "What the hell is so funny to you?!" Hans demanded.

"Hey, easy, easy your majesty," the Sultan replied, and Hans and Elsa's mouths both dropped. Had he just _spoken_?!

"You talk!" Elsa blurted before she could stop herself. She gasped, quickly covering her mouth.

"I do. And I think our kingdoms are going to get along just fine, Queen Elsa," the Sultan stated, bowing to her and Hans both. "Especially given the way you handled _this_ setup."

"Wait, wait, what? Are you telling me this was just a test?!" Hans demanded. "The vizier's words and his actions and… What?! Are you out of your mind?! That's not how you make friends!"

"I had to know what kind of temperaments I was dealing with in Arendelle's rulers. Agrabah has stayed alive and well all these thousands of years for a reason," the Sultan answered. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I have to know whether the people I want to make connections with are actually going to be the kind of people I want to trust with my land. Your little plot with the Southern Isles arrangement came this close to blowing it for you, though," the Sultan said, making a small gap with his fingers. "If not for the fact you were willing to fess up to it flat out and then rearrange the deals without protest. I mean I'm still going to be pretty cautious with the Southern Isles, but Arendelle and Agrabah will be fine. You don't know how many times over someone has tried to take us for everything. I'm sorry, but trust doesn't come easy in regards to me anymore. I've been stung too many times now. I couldn't let it happen again. Agrabah means more to me than you'll ever know."

"But-but then the vizier, he's not really like this?" Elsa asked. The Sultan didn't directly answer, only smiling and winking. The lack of an answer was slightly puzzling, but they didn't question it just yet. They were busy still trying to wrap their heads around the fact the Sultan could talk and that everything to this point regarding him had been a ruse, they guessed? They didn't even know anymore…

Frozen

Hans and Elsa had left the room to come to grips with what had just happened. When they returned, the vizier was gone. How he could have left they didn't know, given they'd been outside the only door out. The Sultan was looking out over Arendelle. "Sultan Ali…" Elsa began.

"Your kingdom's beautiful," he said, turning to them with a smile. "Look, I'm sorry for all of that. I kind of only told you part of the reason for why I did it too, but the rest might have to wait." He summed them both up. "You handled him better than _I_ would have."

"You're hiding something," Hans flatly said before Elsa could speak. The Sultan said nothing. "Where's the vizier?" Hans questioned. "And don't tell us he left, because he couldn't have. We were by the door the whole time."

The Sultan sighed. "You're right," he admitted. "Your majesties, will you walk with me?" he said, bowing to them. The two exchanged looks but nonetheless followed the Sultan, curiosity getting the better of anger and offense.

Frozen

"As you know, Agrabah's a pretty isolated land. We rarely open our borders to outsiders for anything other than trade. We usually forgo meetings of foreign rulers, deny most every proposal brought before us, never ask for help, and only rarely give it," the Sultan said. "I can count on two hands how many trading partners we have. I can count on _one_ hand the number of those lands that I consider 'allies'."

"We're very privileged you've expressed interest in adding Arendelle and the Southern Isles to your roster," Elsa said. "Tell me, Sultan. Is there a reason for your isolation?"

He was quiet, smiling almost sadly. "We don't fit in with this modern world," he finally said. "We haven't fit into it for millennia. Agrabah is a unique and… complicated land. Trapped in time, some say. That time being circa the age of Hercules. Haven't really moved much from there. In knowledge and 'enlightenment', yeah, in other things, no. We don't want to. A lot of people don't really get that, but just… it's who we are. Whenever borders were opened to other nations, they tried to impose changes we weren't willing to instate. Naturally, that led to more than one near war. Around the time the Crusades rolled around, most had gotten the picture."

"You'll find no judgement on my part," Elsa said. "It sounds beautifully unique."

"It is… Some would say it's magical," the Sultan stated. "But it seems the more time that passes, the more enemies magic has. And the more opposition places wrapped up in their own worlds run into."

"May I ask where this is going, your excellency?" Elsa asked. "I'm afraid I'm not seeing."

The Sultan stopped, turning to them. For a long time, he was quiet. Finally he said, "I just want to make sure that when I'm gone, my land is protected and cared for by allies who actually care about it and respect it for what it is. Allies who'll fight to keep her uncorrupted by an everchanging world."

"You're hiding something. Again," Hans said.

"My liege, progression isn't a bad thing. At least, not always," Elsa said, shooting Hans a glare.

"You don't understand," he frustratedly said, removing his turban and running a hand through his black hair. Hans blinked blankly then shot a loot at Elsa, who was staring at him in pleased surprise, then scowled back at the Sultan, eyes narrowing. Dammit. Kai was right. He _was_ gorgeous. The kind of man that could make the most chaste and loyal of women, and probably a good few men, decide to be _not_ so chaste and _not_ so loyal. Just what no one here needed. "Look, if they ever want to move on, I'm not going to stop them. It's just… It's hard to explain without showing you all that Agrabah was and is… And what's it's threatened with becoming…"

"Sultan Ali, I'm afraid you're making little sense," Elsa said, getting a little frustrated.

"Isn't it obvious? You saw how my Vizier treated you, my Queen. How he acted, how he behaved. Like you were just dirt," the Sultan said. "A lot of lands in the part of the world where Agrabah is have many people just like that. Agrabah… It was _different_ once… And on the throne sat a Sultana who was so beautiful and fair and kind... Everyone loved her and respected her and she was… She _was_ … You remind me of her, Queen Elsa… In so many ways… She wasn't the only woman who ever took over the throne either. Agrabah was ahead of its time in a lot of ways, that being one of them, and it was just this-this balance that _worked_ … But as time crept on, and more and more influences tried to penetrate her, things began to change. For the worse! Until finally the borders were shut, locking everyone out for the sake of preserving the kingdom's pride and integrity. Too late to keep everything out, though, and since then there's been an undercurrent that threatens everything."

"Meaning…?" Elsa pressed.

The Sultan was quiet. "Meaning I'm going die, your majesty. Likely very soon. Assassinated. Maybe even here," he said. Elsa and Hans both started, eyes widening.

"By who?!" Hans demanded.

"I don't know. If I had to guess? The vizier is orchestrating it," he answered.

"Where's the vizier? We can… pry information out of him. See if your suspicion is right," Hans said.

"He isn't here," the Sultan admitted.

"What? But-but we've been interacting with him," Elsa said, confused.

The Sultan grimaced, looking uneasily around. "Is there… somewhere private we can all go?" Confused, Elsa nonetheless nodded and led the Sultan into a room of the castle that was rarely, if ever, used.

Frozen

The three of them entered a room and the Sultan shut the door firmly behind him, locking it. Hans watched him warily. The Sultan turned to them. "What I'm about to show you can never leave this room. Ever. The _only_ reason I'm showing you this is because I've heard about your powers, Queen Elsa, and suspicion of your husband's. And suspicion of the power of one of his brothers. Magic isn't something new to you, as far as I can tell, and so because of that I'm risking this," he said. Elsa, now intrigued, perked up slightly. Hans only became more uneasy, hand fidgeting near his gun and his sword.

The Sultan took a deep breath then removed his turban again, reaching inside. From it he withdrew something and their confusion only grew. "An… oil lamp?" Hans incredulously asked. An ancient looking one, sure, but come on. It was a lamp.

The Sultan looked uneasy but then looked at it again. "Genie come on out," he said to it. All at once smoke poured out of the spout. Hans's eyes widened in horror at the mist filling the room, and he was immediately on the defensive. Then there was a loud poof. Elsa gasped, leaping back with Hans, who drew his sword at the same time she prepared an ice attack.

"Thank you one and all! Oh I'm so thrilled you liked my performance! First time as a villain you know. Well, there was that one… Never mind! But oh, thank you, thank you!" a voice crooned out loudly and boisterously to the sounds of a suddenly appearing audience of blue… what were supposed to be people. And magically appearing roses. Suddenly the big blue… whatever, took on the form of the vizier. "How was it Al? Too much? Too little? Just right?"

"Bordered on too much, but you managed to keep it at a safe enough level, Genie," the Sultan replied, smiling at the big blue… thing.

"The hell is _that_?!" Hans freaked. The applause stopped, the audience disappeared muttering 'how rude' amongst other things, the roses vanished, and then it was just them, the Sultan and the blue whatever in the room.

"Kid's wound tighter than a spring," the thing said to the Sultan, jerking a thumb Hans's way.

"The hell _are_ you?!" Hans freaked. He yelped and leapt back a foot when suddenly the thing poofed up right in front of him.

"Take a seat sport. Might blow a gasket," the blue thing said, poofing up some whacked device Hans had never seen before in his life. "Ooh right, not in existence yet. Gotcha."

"What are you talking…?" Hans began. He gave a cry as suddenly a seat was under him and he was pushed into it. A table appeared in front of him with a rose on it like he was attending a date, and suddenly the blue thing was there in the form of a woman, or what passed for one, staring at him in a way that had him gawking in appal and horror as Elsa burst into thrilled laughter, clapping her hands together in delight. She'd never _seen_ something like this! It was amazing!

"About me? Oh, well, there's not much to tell. I'm just your basic average big blue ball of awesome might and semi-phenomenal nearly cosmic power, doncha know?" it said, chewing something and blowing a bubble with it before popping it. "They call me Genie," it added, tilting the horrified young king's chin, then suddenly making everything disappear and Hans fall on his backside on the ground as it all went back to normal. "The genie of the Lamp that is! Bow before my power!" A fireworks display went up and Hans cried out in terror, diving behind cover. Elsa gaped at it in wonder, jaw dropped wide in excitement. The hell was wrong with her, her husband half wondered?

"Easy Genie. Think you're scaring the prince," the Sultan said, laughing.

"Oops. Sorry," Genie sheepishly said, going back to a more normal size and tracing his foot on the ground.

Hans shakily came out of hiding, gawking. "This is unbelievable!" Elsa said. "An actual genie? Like in the story One-Thousand-and-One Arabian Nights?"

"Nailed it," Genie replied. "And the man you know as Sultan Ali? Eh, only kind of his real name. Meet the one, the only, Aladdin!" Immediately shining billboards popped up flashing the name in lights they'd never seen before in their lives, and the Genie was in an outfit they weren't familiar with holding a noise-enhancing device they didn't even want to try and question. "From Street Rat to prince it's a tale of romance, adventure, desire, friendship, magic, and a love that won't quit!" the genie narrated in something of an announcer's voice. All at once everything was normal again and the Genie was suddenly right next to them, saying, "Would you believe this kid's around 7000 years old?"

Aladdin flushed. "Genie!" he exclaimed.

"Oops. Oh right! That, uh, wasn't supposed to come out," Genie said. "Never mind."

"What?!" Elsa and Hans exclaimed together.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hans exclaimed, holding his head in his hands. The hell was this nightmare even?!

Aladdin, frowning at Genie, sighed and turned back to them. "It's… it's a long story," he answered.

"Then start telling it!" Han freaked. Aladdin and Genie cringed, exchanging looks, then turned back...

Frozen

"There lived a young sorcerer, once upon a time, who took it upon himself to collect every sort of magical artifact he could find. Maybe if he'd gathered them just for the sake of having them in a collection, it would have been okay, but his plans were darker. He wanted to rule the seven deserts, conquer them, and place them all under the banner of his Kingdom. A land of the half-dead. The Land of the Black Sands. The place was dark, steeped in evil and grief, and no on dared to go farther when the golden desert sand became black like the night. Any magic thing that entered that place was immediately detected. Any magic that tried to get in was stopped by the mystical barrier he'd erected around his kingdom, and it was totally and completely dead… He was the only thing that truly lived in that place, though even those who knew him had to question whether or not he was really alive sometimes… Him and his familiar, that was all.

The most prized magical possession the sorcerer had was a gauntlet he wore on a hand. The sorcerer was gifted in those arts since childhood, but the power within him was so untapped and restless that no matter how hard he tried, he could never fully control it. Until the gauntlet came into the picture. It served as a conduit and channelled his untapped and uncontrolled power into a form he could handle… But in return if fed off _him_. His life energy, his vitality, his strength… In time the gauntlet ate away his hand until there was nothing left of it but bone," Sultan Ali, err, Aladdin, narrated to them. Elsa covered her mouth. Hans grimaced, looking uneasy. "Wearing it became the only way he could conceal the deformity, so it only gave him more reason to wear it. But even if he hadn't cared about the bone, he wouldn't have let the gauntlet go. He was obsessed with it. It was his source of power… It was on its way to becoming his doom too…"

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"Eventually the sorcerer became very, very weak. He knew he was dying, that his life was running out, and he realized his body couldn't survive the gauntlet's feasting much longer. He needed a new one. A strong one. He planned to find a victim, transfer his essence into that victim's body, and transfer the victim's essence and life force into his dying one," Aladdin continued.

"That's horrible!" Elsa said.

"I know… But he was more complicated than you probably think. Way more complicated. He was an evil son of a you-know-what, but if you could look deeply enough, you saw that underneath there was so much more. Just... he didn't know anything else. Wasn't _allowed_ to know anything else. And when he began to know more, he didn't and wouldn't trust it. He was safe in his isolation, I guess," Aladdin said. Elsa's gaze softened and she wrapped her hand around her husband's. Hans glanced at it then squeezed hers gently and reassuringly, bringing it to his lips and softly kissing it. She saw shades of him in this sorcerer the Sultan spoke of… _He_ saw shades of himself too…

"Go on," Hans prompted. The Sultan took a breath.

Frozen

"In the land of Agrabah there was a young man. A peasant who had won the heart of a princess and was to marry her. This was a hero the sorcerer had crossed many times in the past. He knew the peasant's body was just the sort of body he was seeking. So he went out to capture him and transfer their life forces. He succeeded in capturing the young man, but the princess would have none of that. She came after her love and rescued him… But not before the procedure had already partially gone through…

The young sorcerer became trapped within the young peasant's body so that they ended up sharing it. That, of course, wasn't going over well with _either_ of them, especially since the sorcerer took a kind of sick delight in showing up at the most inconvenient of times. When they figured out why the peasant boy was acting so erratic, a plan immediately went into the works. There was a magical artifact the sorcerer had researched. It was called the 'Elixir of Life'. In theory, not only would drinking it allow them to possibly go back into their own separate bodies, it would also rejuvenate the dying sorcerer and allow him to live a full life, in a way negating one of the more negative effects of the gauntlet. They drank it but the sorcerer made one last play to overtake the body of the peasant. A battle of wills inside the mind ensued. The peasant's will proved to be stronger and he vanquished the sorcerer, casting him out of his body and back into the sorcerer's own. He took the gauntlet away. He hoped that maybe it would help the sorcerer heal and recover. It didn't. Somehow the sorcerer managed to get it back, and what was perhaps the peasant's most powerful enemy, or one of them, came back with a vengeance… But things didn't go as planned. For either of them. Seemed it rarely did, but this time took the cake."

"What do you mean?" Hans asked.

Aladdin was quiet. "They learned they were brothers," he finally answered. Elsa and Hans caught their breath, straightening up with eyes widening.

"No way," Hans said.

"You think _you're_ shocked? Imagine how stunned _they_ were," Aladdin replied. "But that's getting way from answering your question. That can be a story for another time. We need to go back to the Elixir of Life. Like I said, it was only supposed to allow the sorcerer to live a full life, and help the peasant to separate his essence form the sorcerer's… Turned out it did a bit more than that… It stopped them from growing old, your majesties. From aging as a whole! It wasn't supposed to do that, but turns out when you mix certain kinds of powerful magic with two people who have been surrounded and or consumed by powerful magic on a regular basis, side-effects happen. And this was it… At first, we thought it was a blessing… It wasn't long before we realized it was anything but…"

"Oh no…" Hans murmured. He saw where this was going.

"The ageless Sultan, they called me. And I relished in it… Until I didn't… Because _she_ kept growing old, and the people and friends I _loved_ kept growing old, and slowly but surely life began to unravel at the seams. Turns out nothing lasts forever no matter how much you pray it does… I held my wife, my _children_ , my grandchildren, my great-grandchildren, and on and on it went, in my arms as they died of old age or sickness or in battle. I watched the life slip away from them and just… just wished I could go with them… But I'm still here, obviously."

"Are you immortal?" Hans asked.

"No. I can still be killed by unnatural causes or die of an illness, but I can't kill myself and I can't let enemies kill me by just not putting up a fight. But it turns out I'm harder to kill than I thought I was. Maybe we'd have been doomed to never die for the rest of eternity, but a compromise was eventually reached. After a lot of begging and pleading and conspiring with my brother, that is. It turned out eternal life wasn't all _he'd_ hoped it would be either…"

"What compromise?" Elsa asked.

Aladdin just smiled sadly. "You don't have to worry about that, my lady… No one does but me and him…" he answered.

"Is your brother the one after your life?" Hans asked.

"No. I haven't spoken to or seen my brother for centuries… Maybe even millennia… It's the vizier," Aladdin answered. "We have pretty bad luck with viziers. There are others that align with him and would like to see Agrabah move in the direction other nearby lands are going. It's the minority, but sometimes the minority is just enough." Hans and Elsa exchanged looks. Oh how well they knew.

"So, you want us to help you fend off rebellion and assassination?" Hans clarified, soon turning back to the Sultan.

"I want you to make sure that when I'm gone, the rebels who killed me never get a chance to take Agrabah. I want it to be given into the hand of my brother. I owe that creep nothing, but in the end there's no one I'd trust more than him to keep it safe, either of his own accord or by selecting someone to take over the throne as an heir who he knows will do it justice," Aladdin said.

"Are you so sure he won't just put the vizier or some other schemer there?" Hans incredulously asked.

"He was always a villain, to be honest I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, but in this? Yeah. I trust him with everything," Aladdin replied.

"We'll do whatever we can to help you, Sultan Ali," Elsa promised.

"There may be battle," Aladdin seriously warned. Elsa looked uneasy.

"Yeah… Of course there'd be," Hans replied, looking down at the table in frustration. "Explains why you were so willing to forgive the Southern Isles for trying to gain more than they gave."

"I'm sorry," Aladdin guiltily said. "If I can avoid that, I will, I just… I need some kind of allied military force there. If only to intimidate them! With luck, we can avoid all out war and just have to deal with a few small skirmishes."

"Alright," Hans replied. Elsa was quiet, shifting uneasily. She didn't like this.

(A/N: For those wondering, a lot of what I'm referencing in this chapter comes from the 'Aladdin' TV series. Those who have watched it can probably easily guess who the sorcerer he's talking about is. For those curious, you can find a few episodes of it on YouTube. Not a lot, but a few.)


	6. Hyde Stirs

Hyde Stirs

" _My plaid away my plaid away the wind has blown my plaid away,_

 _And over the hills and far away and far away to Norway,_

 _My plaid shall not be blown away._ "

Jekyll read from a small book as Louise lounged in a tree branch above where he sat in the shade of the oak, listening to him. "Go on Doctor," she prompted. He smiled, chuckling gently.

" _The Elfin Knight sits on yonder hill,_

 _Blaw, blaw, blaw lillie blaw…_ " he began.

"Of all the ridiculous things," she interrupted, giggling.

"Pay attention Louise, or I shant read to you anymore," he gently chastised, smirking.

She frowned down at him then sighed. "Very well," she relented.

" _He blaws his horn both loud and shrill,_

 _The wind hath blown my plaid away._

 _He blaws it east he blaws it west he blaws it where he liketh best,_

 _'_ _I wish that horn were in my chest and the Elfin Knight in my arms'…_ "

"What that _I_ could be in the arms of an Elfin Knight," she said. Jekyll frowned up a her, displeased at the sentiment, then rolled his eyes and continued.

" _She had no sooner these words said_

 _Then the Elfin knight came to her bed,_

 _'_ _Thou art over young a maid,' quoth he,_

 _'_ _Married with me that thou wouldst be,'…_ "

Again, an interruption. "Why is it everyone presumes to know what 'over young' to be married looks like?" she asked with a sigh.

"Because often those who state as much are older and have far more world experience. They know very well what 'over young' looks like because odds are they were among those who married over young, or have seen many who have married over young, and so know what it looks like and all the grievances such decisions bring," he answered.

"Do all young marriages fail?" she challenged.

"No, but they certainly must be worked at much harder than they otherwise would have needed to be if the young parties had only waited a few more years," Jekyll answered.

"Say only one half of the party is 'over young'?" she said. "Would the fact one partner is matured make much difference?"

"Perhaps it would," he answered. "They would better know how to handle young outbursts," he teased as an afterthought. "And how to diffuse situations. Not to mention that perhaps the younger party would be more inclined to respect the words of the older and listen to them instead of automatically assuming they're wrong."

"Or they would drive the older one mad," she teased.

"Such a child you are," Jekyll tsked.

"Go on, Doctor," she insisted. He turned back to the book.

" _'_ _I have a sister younger than me and she was married yestereve.'_

 _'_ _Married with me if thou wouldst be a courtesy thou must do for me,'_ " he went on.

"Ooh, are we about to get racy, Doctor?" she asked.

"Louise!" he exclaimed in appal, looking up at her. She laughed at his horrified expression. "I think you've heard quite enough. Racy indeed," he said, closing the book. "Been speaking to Franz lately?"

"Are you jealous? Please, Henry, read on! Please, I'll behave this time!" she pled.

He looked unconvinced but nonetheless opened the poetry again with a huff. He continued:

" _'_ _It's you must make a shirt for me without a cut or seam,' quoth he,_

 _'_ _And you must shape it knife sheerless and also sew it needle threadless.'_

 _'_ _If that piece of courtesy I do to thee another thou must do to me,_

 _I have an acre of good ley-land which lyeth low by yon sea strand._

 _It's you must till it with your touting horn and you must sew it over with on peppercorn,_

 _And you must harrow it with a thorn and have your work done come the morn._

 _And you must sheer it with your knife and not lose a stack of it for your life,_

 _And you must stack it in a mouse's hole and you must thrash it in your shoe sole._

 _And you must put it in the palm of your hand and also stack it in your glove,_

 _And thou must bring it over the sea fair and clean and dry to me._

 _And when that you have done your work come back to me and you'll get your shirt.'_ "

"My but she's demanding, isn't she?" Louise said.

"He asked of her an impossible task she could never complete. Since she could never complete it, she tasked him a set of impossible tasks that he had to do whilst she made him the shirt. Since he could never complete his tasks, she would never have to complete hers, thus she in effect trapped him not unlike the fae tend to do to mortals," Jekyll answered. "Which really makes this last part a little confusing, given that depending on which interpretation you fancy, she wanted him in the first place.

 _'_ _I'll not quit my plaid for my life, it lucks my seven children and my wife.'_

 _'_ _My maidenhood I'll then keep still let the elfin knight do what he will.'_ And finis." He shut the book.

"Well… _that_ was anticlimactic," she dryly said. "I suppose with the other interpretation it would make sense?"

"More or less," he answered. "Then, though, the beginning would be confusing. But I agree. At least the more modern rhyme taken from that ancient one has closure Perhaps you've heard it? Scarborough Fair. It's more a song, really," Jekyll said.

"I haven't heard it. Sing it to me," she said.

"Now who's demanding? My dear young girl, I'm afraid singing isn't my strong suit," Jekyll replied.

"Allow me, Miss Collin," a new voice said, and Jekyll started. He barely managed to bite his tongue before cursing out loud. Dammit, how did that man keep finding them?! Quickly Louise looked over and beamed.

Frozen

"Franz! You know it?" she asked.

"Prince Franz," Jekyll coldly greeted.

"Jekyll," Franz replied before turning back to her, smiling. "I know it well, my lady. There are many verses, not all of them I remember, but I'll sing to you what I recall."

"Please do," she said, standing on the branch and leaping down, fully trusting the prince to catch her. And he did. Caught her gently like she was a descending dove and spun her quickly, placing her down with a grin.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she answered, smirking at him. "Well, song. Sing it."

"I'm not half as good as my brothers, but not terrible either. It goes something like this:

 _'_ _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

 _Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme…'_ " he began.

"What does that mean?" she questioned.

"In truth I'm unsure, though I recall it was beautiful. When I learn the meaning of them, I'll share it with you," he promised gently and affectionately.

"Go on with the song then," she said. He obliged:

 _"'_ _Remember me to one who lives there,_

 _For once she was a true love of mine._

 _Tell her to make me a cambric shirt,_

 _Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme,_

 _Without a seam or needlework,_

 _Then she'll be a true love of mine._

 _Tell her to wash it in yonder dry well,_

 _Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme,_

 _Which ne'er sprung water nor rain e'er fell,_

 _Then she'll be a true love of mine._

 _Tell her to dry it upon a black thorn,_

 _Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme,_

 _Which nary bore blossom since Adam was born,_

 _Then she'll be a true love of mine._

 _Love imposes impossible tasks,_

 _Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme,_

 _Although not more than any heart asks,_

 _I must know if true love is mine…'_ "

Louise listened, entranced. "And the girl? What does she ask in turn?" she questioned.

He grinned at her and sang:

" _'_ _Tell him to find me an acre of land,_

 _Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme,_

 _Between the sea and the salty sand,_

 _Then he'll be a true love of mine._

 _Tell him to plow it with a ram's horn,_

 _Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme,_

 _And sew it all over with one peppercorn,_

 _Then he'll be a true love of mine._

 _Tell him to reap it with a sickle of leather,_

 _Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme,_

 _And gather it up in a rope made of heather,_

 _Then he'll be a true love of mine._

 _Tell him to strap it to a barn wall,_

 _Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme,_

 _And never let a corn of it fall,_

 _Then he'll be a true love of mine'…"_

He paused. "Jekyll said there was closure to the song. That sounds much like the poem. What is the closure?" she impatiently asked, eager to hear.

He smiled at her and she caught her breath. The look he gave her… It was so gentle and tender that it took her aback. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen a look so soft from him before. So… so loving…? Heat raced to her cheeks and her heart sped up slightly. "I like to think this last part was sung from both their mouths," he said. "It goes:

 _If you say that you can't then I shall reply,_

 _Parsley Sage Rosemary and Thyme,_

 _Oh promise me that at least you will try…_

 _Or you'll never be a true love of mine…_ "

Frozen

Louise was quiet, taking the song in. "It's so tender," she said. "I've never heard such a song before… I should like to hear it much more often."

"Whenever you will it, my lady," Franz answered, grinning fondly at her.

"Greensleeves was tender too and look at who wrote it," a sharp and slightly bitter voice said. Both the suitors and Louise cringed, looking sheepishly over.

"Oh come now, Edvard. It doesn't matter that legend claims Edward the VIII who wrote it! The sentiment at least was still there," Louise said, frowning at her brother.

"Henry," Edvard dryly corrected. "Legend claims it was King _Henry_ the VIII, Louise." She flushed brightly, biting her tongue and looking more than a little embarrassed.

"Um… history isn't my strong suit," she lamely excused. Jekyll chuckled amusedly as Franz was covering his mouth to keep from laughing. She frowned darkly at them both then harrumphed and marched proudly yet agitatedly away.

"It's common knowledge!" Edvard called after her.

"Mr. Collin really, must you embarrass her so?" Jekyll asked.

"It's what brothers do," Edvard replied, shrugging it off. "Besides, she embarrassed herself. I just pointed out her mistake to her. If anything, I _spared_ her some personal embarrassment for when she figured it out on her own."

"I'd appreciate it, Mr. Collin, if you stopped getting in the way of my trying to court your sister," Franz testily said.

"Go to a brothel where you belong, Franz. Plenty of women for you to bed there," Edvard replied.

"I'm afraid I'm in agreement with Prince Franz," Jekyll said.

"Look Doctor, you're old enough to be her father - what are you, 50? 51? - so why don't you back down?" Edvard replied.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a spoiled little child," Jekyll bit patronizingly. Edvard started and frowned, eyes narrowing.

"Go back to your mother's breast, boy," Franz sneered. He was old enough that he could get away with taunting the guy's age too.

"How dare you?!" Edvard demanded.

"Ooh, moody. Maybe it's time for your nappie," Franz heckled.

Edvard flushed. Ugh, now he was starting to see why Hans got agitated at the mere thought of his siblings. If this was what he'd put up with all his life, and worse, he was starting to _really_ understand it. Aggravated, he turned on his heel and stormed off. Jekyll shook his head hopelessly at the snickering Franz.

Franz caught the look and stopped. "What? What?! You were doing it too!" he protested.

"The difference is I know when to stop," Jekyll answered, walking away. Franz blinked blankly then frowned after him, unimpressed.

That Night...

 _The grave sat alone in the darkness far from the others. Isolated. Nameless. Unmarked. The London rain fell gloomily over it, the mournful haunting wind echoed in the trees, moaning and groaning and wailing. All at once a hand shot up, breaking through the earth, and a cruel laugh filled the air!_

Jekyll caught his breath, jerking awake and sitting bolt upright in bed. His heart pounded in his chest and he became aware he was shivering and panting as he frantically scanned the room. All that could be heard was the ticking of the clock. He held his breath willing the steady sound to soothe his racing mind and imagination. He swallowed thickly and reached for the water by his bed. His hand shook so much he ended up knocking it to the ground instead. He cursed, fumbling for a candle, then found it and lit it, grabbing the glass and marching downstairs to refill it.

Soon he returned to his room, a little steadier but not by much. He entered his room, took a drink of the water, then set it down. He looked around and his eyes fell on the mirror. He stopped, watching his reflection in silence.

 _What are you in the dark, Henry Jekyll? What are you in the dark…?_

He was quiet. "Afraid," he finally answered. He shook his head at his reflection then crawled into the bed again to try and sleep once more.

 _A figure in the darkness, walking behind another who was minding his own business and doing nothing against anyone. A shadow overcoming the man. The man turning to look and an expression of abject horror and terror crossing his face as the cane came down on him with such force it crushed his head with a single blow. Wicked laughter, blood, dark eyes looking directly at him…_

He jerked awake with a quick gasp, panting again and laying still. Perhaps it would be smarter if he gave up on the idea of sleep for tonight.

 _I'm coming back…_

 _No, you aren't… I won't let you._

Frozen

 _She was sitting in a swing that hung from the tree branch swinging slowly. Leaves and flower petals raining down around her as she sang a folk song, and he could only watch, entranced. She didn't see him, her back was turned to him. He started to move towards her but suddenly the scene became dark. The beautiful spring morning twisted and became an eerie fall dusk. In the darkness mist rose from the ground, and the healthy petals and green leaves became dry and dead ones of different colors raining around her. The grass beneath her became cobblestone and the singing suddenly sounded so very mournful and haunting… He sped up. Fear began to eek its way into his heart. He had to reach her. He didn't know why he had to, he just had to! …And then a dark figure was there. Between him and her with back turned to him. A man. He wore a top hat and a cape, and in his gloved hands was a cane that somehow, in his grip, looked wicked._

 _Jekyll…_

 _He wasn't sure why that name came to him, but he knew it was so. This man between him and Louise was Jekyll. He was confused. He didn't understand. All of him screamed it was Jekyll, but… but it wasn't… That man wasn't Jekyll. It couldn't be! It didn't fit with the doctor at all. It looked like him, moved like him, he knew it was him… But it wasn't… How could that be? Wait… Moved like him? His eyes widened. Jekyll was approaching Louise from behind. He caught his breath. He didn't know why, but he knew he couldn't let him reach her. He had to get to her before the doctor could! But every step he took only seemed to take him farther away from them. He tried to call her name but nothing came out. He saw the doctor reach out for her and screamed her name once more, but it was too late…_

 _The doctor's hand fell on her shoulder and she spun with a gasp. Then there was the sound of her screams as he seized her and threw her to the ground and began to beat her with the cane as she struggled, crying out desperately for help and sobbing. He saw blood, it bathed the ground. He saw a trail of bodies leading to the man and his latest victim. Wait, latest? What? He screamed her name, trying to reach her but going nowhere, and watched as finally she lay still beneath him, shaking and broken. And when she was still, all the fight beaten out of her, he straddled her beneath him. He threw his cape over them both and blackness obscured them from sight, but he knew what had happened and heard it in the screaming and pleading and weeping. Despair and panic consumed him and he shouted her name desperately once more…_

Frozen

Franz cried her name, freaking out and ending up falling out of his bed as he awakened from whatever hellish nightmare that had been. He gasped, pulling himself up with his bed as his heart pounded in his chest. The _hell_ was that?! He staggered over to a wash basin and began to splash his face, trying to rid himself of what he'd seen in the nightmare. It had been Jekyll! …So why did it seem so much like it hadn't been…? He didn't understand! Disoriented and confused, he began to scrub his face and beard vigorously until he managed to calm down, more or less. He took a breath, standing up straight, and drew his hands through his hair. Just a dream. It was just a dream. She was alright, Jekyll wasn't even in the palace, and even if he was, as much as he disliked the man he knew for a fact Jekyll would never do something like that. Not of his own understanding. That wasn't the sort of person he was. Besides, his gratefulness and loyalty to Hans would _never_ drive him to carry it out…

 _So why did everything feel suddenly so wrong…?_

He shuddered at the thought and tried to ignore it. He looked uneasily around. Maybe he should order a guard to check on Louise and Edvard. Just to be safe. No, he was being paranoid even to his own eyes. With a heavy sigh, he returned to the bed and crawled into it. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to sleep and hoped that nightmare hadn't ruined his chances. But why _that_ dream?

Frozen

The next morning the royal family and their guests, including Jekyll and Sultan Ali, were all gathered around the table. Aladdin had, of course, fallen to silence again to keep up his guise. "Who's a sweet little girl? Yes you are, baby, yes. You're a sweetheart, aren't you?" Anna cooed to her baby girl lovingly. Baby Gerda gave a high-pitched baby giggled and squeal, reaching up for her mommy's face. Anna grinned, lowering it and nuzzling the babe. Kristoff watched, beaming. Hans was pointedly avoiding the sight and Elsa was shifting slightly uncomfortably. "Dr. Jekyll, Prince Franz, you've both been very quiet," Louise remarked, noting the odd silence. Generally, they were both attempting to talk to her or get her attention. That they weren't now was strange.

"Forgive me, Louise. I had a… a terrible nightmare last night," Franz replied, glaring coldly at Jekyll before turning back to her.

"As did I," Jekyll stated.

"About what?" Edvard questioned them.

"It's nothing important," they both said almost instantaneously at once before shooting each other sharp glares.

Hans gave them odd looks then looked towards Aladdin, who nodded. Hans cleared his throat. "Well, good news on the political side. Agrabah, Arendelle, and the Southern Isles are now officially allied to one another," he said.

"Really? Great! We should go there some time and see what it's like," Anna said.

"In turmoil. You may have to wait until things are a bit more stable," the Sultan said.

"Oh my god, he talks!" Kristoff exclaimed in genuine shock. Everyone at the table looked at him like he was crazy. Except baby Gerda who burst into laughter. Kristoff flushed brightly and hunched down. "Um… I knew that!"

"Sure," Franz replied, smirking amusedly. "Anyway, we're sorry to hear about the turmoil your land is going through. Best of luck to you in fixing it."

"They may need Caleb's help, Franz," Hans said.

Franz winced, not keen on the idea of any more fighting, then sighed deeply. "I'll run it by him," he begrudgingly relented.

"So, I'm unoccupied all morning. Any suggestions?" Louise asked, slightly annoyed that neither of her would-be-suitors were paying much attention to her.

"I'm afraid my morning is booked solid with appointments, my lady. In fact, my whole day. But if you're free this evening I would rather like your company," Jekyll said.

"If only I were, but Edvard and I have plans to tour town and see what Arendelle is in the dark," Louise said, grinning at her brother. Edvard smirked wickedly. "Perhaps the Sultan, Kristoff, and Prince Hanse would like to join us?"

Kristoff grimaced. "Can't. I'm on diaper duty tonight," he said.

"Sucker," Franz said.

"Don't bully him, Franz. Should you and I ever tie the knot, I'll be far less forgiving than Anna is when it comes to diaper duty," Louise teased. Franz flushed, but on processing what she meant, his expression became one of open disgust. Louise burst into laughter. "I'm teasing you, you know," she said.

"Thank god," Franz replied. "Besides, we have maids for that. Or nannies."

"And lose out on the experience of changing your own child?" Louise said.

"The second your baby has its first bout of diarrhea, you'll wish you'd never said that," Anna said, grimacing and looking almost sick.

"Ooh… When?" Elsa asked, cringing.

"A couple nights ago. It took both of us to get it done. Kristoff nearly threw up every time he looked at it, I nearly threw up every time I smelled it, so yeah… It was wasn't pretty," Anna replied. "Called in Gerda to do it and apologized profusely to her afterwards."

"She said she was happy to do it and told the grossest story about Anna that…" Kristoff began to taunt.

"I swear I'll leave you if you say one more word, Kristoff!" Anna shot. Kristoff laughed but backed down.

"Why _not_ swap baby stories? It could be fun!" Olaf said.

"Because they're embarrassing?" Franz replied. "Which reminds me, this one time when Hans was a baby…"

"Shut up!" Hans shot.

Franz laughed then turned to Louise. "I'm free this morning, Louise. I'll show you the woods and the ocean, but not the town. Otherwise you would lose out on that experience with your brother. And also have your schedule freed up for Jekyll, and that won't work for me."

"Prince Franz, so jealous. What if I were to tell you I desired for Jekyll to be my personal doctor for such exams as the ones Elsa and Anna get?" she teased.

"Then I would be satisfied and happy. It would mean you've been with a man in a more intimate sort of companionship and odds are that man would be me," Franz answered.

"My sister's not going to be with any man!" Edvard protested vehemently.

"And you need to stop this kind of talk right now!" Elsa added. "It's not something that's okay to talk about. _Definitely_ not in Sultan Ali's company." His culture was much, much more taboo about such things, and it was apparent in how uncomfortable he suddenly looked with the conversation.

"Sorry," Louise sheepishly replied, wincing and falling silent again.

Frozen

Again, there was quiet. "I'd love to join you out on the town tonight," the Sultan finally said. For all he knew it would be the last time he ever did… Especially with assassins lying in wait.

"In that case, I'll come too and help them show you around," Hans said, smiling.

"Great," Sultan Ali said, smiling. He looked over at Olaf. "So, a talking snowman. Wow."

"Yeah! Queen Elsa made me. Well, Anna and Elsa technically did when they were little, but Queen Elsa brought me to life!" Olaf said, brightening. "She even gave me this flurry so I wouldn't melt."

"Sorry, but no amount of flurry is going to help you if you come to Agrabah," Sultan Ali teased.

"Why?" Olaf asked.

"Because it's a hundred in the shade," he answered, laughing lightly.

"Wow. That's _hot_ ," Olaf said in awe. "Hans will fit right in there. Elsa wouldn't do very well though."

"Oh, I think I could manage," Elsa replied, smiling. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to go. I'll be busy here." And if fighting was happening, she'd have to hold down the political angle.

"So, evening on the town's a plan?" Ali asked.

"Uh, yeah. Huh. You're actually a pretty laid back guy," Edvard said, obviously surprised. Given the mysterious Arabian vibe the Sultan had been going for, this wasn't what he'd been expecting. Apparently, it wasn't what Louise was expecting either, because she looked intrigued, to both Franz and Jekyll's annoyance.

"Well, I'm finished. Elsa, your permission to leave?" Anna asked.

"Of course, Anna," Elsa replied, vaguely annoyed at the formality but at the same time liking how polite it was.

"Olaf, you still want to let Gerda play with you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah! I want her to get her first experience playing with snow before she's bigger," Olaf answered. She was with her mom and dad when Elsa had made that snow day, but she hadn't gotten to touch it much herself. At least not out of Anna's or Kristoff's arms.

"Let's go then," Anna said.

"Hey, wait up!" Kristoff called. He turned to Elsa. "May I, your majesty?"

"Of course," Elsa answered. Kristoff nodded and rose, quickly going his family and Olaf.

Frozen

"It was a gamble, letting them keep that baby, but looks like it was a good one," Franz remarked, watching after them. "It's really helped them. A lot. She was good for them."

"She was," Elsa admitted. She'd been worried. Anna still cried sometimes, on bad days when the memory really hit her hard, but she cried a lot less now that Gerda was in the picture. It was rare when she cried now. She just hoped nothing happened to that baby, because if it did it would destroy Anna and Kristoff both. "Dr. Jekyll, how's the baby doing?" Elsa asked.

"She's well," Jekyll answered. "Doing splendidly, really."

"So, nothing to worry about?" Elsa asked.

"Not at all, thus far," Jekyll answered. He pulled out a pocket watch from his shirt and looked at it. "I'm afraid I must go. I have to open up the clinic and receive my first patients. Thank you, your majesties, for the invitation to dine with you."

"Anytime Henry," Hans answered. "You're excused." Jekyll rose, bowing, then kissed Louise's hand to Franz's distain, and left.

Franz turned to Louise, when Jekyll was gone, and smiled. "You never did confirm whether you pleased to join me, Miss Collin," he said.

"Will you teach me to hunt, Prince Franz?" she replied.

"If that's what you wish," Franz answered. "But I'm not sure it would suit you."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you fawn over every cute little creature you see," Franz teased. "Hunting is about killing them."

Louise looked a little uncertain, put into that context it suddenly didn't seem so sophisticated as it was made out to be in Britain, and frowned. "Hmm… Then perhaps riding will do."

"I can teach you to watch them. From very close," Franz said. "It'll be the perfect blend of danger and awe."

She lit up slightly, grinning. "I like the sound of that," she replied. "Shall we then?"

"Let's shall," Franz replied.

"Of course you'll be chaperoned?" Edvard asked.

"Yeah, they will be," Hans answered before Franz or Louise could get a chance to. Franz shot him a disgusted look but didn't bother protesting. Maybe they could lose the chaperone easily enough.

"I'll go," Sultan Ali volunteered. Franz nearly laughed. Oh, this would be easy.

"Uh… can you keep up to them?" Hans asked. The Sultan just mysteriously smirked and Hans decided he didn't want to know. "Alright. You're all excused too then, I guess." They all bowed and left.

Edvard glared after them. "You sure he'll do a good job?" he asked Hans.

"I hope so," Hans flatly replied.

"And meanwhile we're stuck politicking," Elsa said, shaking her head ruefully.

"At least you'll be doing something. I have nothing planned for the day either, until evening," Edvard dryly said.

"True. Thanks for making this seem better," Hans replied, smirking teasingly. Edvard gave him a cold look and rolled his eyes hopelessly.

Frozen

Franz and Louise rode through the forest together talking comfortably and laughing. They almost forgot the Sultan was there at all he was so quiet and staying back so far. "He's not such a bad chaperone," Louise remarked after suddenly remembering he was there.

"Any chaperone is too much," Franz answered.

"Why? Do you have plans for me that are less than chaste, my liege," she flirted.

"Oh, if only," Franz replied, moving closer to her and lightly nuzzling her nose… He used to play at such actions with _her_ … But she was gone, and Louise was here, and for the first time since the woman, he _wanted_ a second chance. "I could think of many unchaste actions I would like to do with you. My respect for you outweighs my lecherous passion though, I'm afraid," he teased.

"And if I want the lecherous passion?" she asked.

"Well then we're going to have to ditch the Sultan. But I still won't give it to you," Franz answered. "I think you respect yourself far too much to be subject to such scandal anyway."

She smiled affectionately at him. "You're a good man, Franz Westergaard."

"Don't insult me," he replied with a wicked grin. She laughed. He beamed then stopped, listening. "I hear animals. Come on, let's see if we can't get a look." He dismounted and lifted her from her horse. They knelt and pushed onward carefully. She did exactly what he did, all but holding her breath from the thrill of it. Soon they came to the crest of the hill and pushed aside the bushes, looking down.

Louise caught her breath. There below was a mother deer with her two babies laying at her side. "Oh… It's beautiful!" she whispered. They seemed so content and happy together there. They felt safe.

"I know," he answered. "Full disclosure? I was never much of a hunter."

"Thank goodness for that," she replied. "I don't think I could _stand_ to see anyone try to shoot them… They're a lovely family." She glanced at him and smirked playfully. "I think I should like a hundred little ones of our own."

"A hundred? My lady, I doubt that's a feat even a Princes of the Southern _Isles_ could pull off," he teased back. Well, at least not by one woman.

"We can make a go of it," she replied, grinning.

"As you wish," he answered, grinning back as their faces came closer.

"Ahem," a voice said, and both cringed and turned, unimpressed. The Sultan shrugged innocently.

"But first we need to ditch him," Franz muttered.

"Shall we be so wicked?" she asked with a giggle.

"If there's one thing the princes of the Southern Isles know, it's how to be wicked," he replied. "Follow my lead." She grinned, thrilled, and rose with him to return to their horses…

Frozen

The steeds charged through the woods like lightning. The first thing they'd done on their return was panic the Sultan's horse and make it take off running, leaving the stunned boy with nothing to his name as they leapt on theirs and galloped off, leaving him in the dust. After about a dozen twists and turns, they were finally certain they'd lost him and reigned in the panting steeds, laughing victoriously. "So much for Hans and his Chaperone!" Franz crooned victoriously.

"And now nothing will distract us anymore," Louise added with a giggle. Not that anything would happen. They were content like this. As they were now. She was glad for that. "But I hardly think I should need to fear. Have I tamed the letch of the Southern Isles' wild heart?"

"Tamed it, no. Earned its respect and honor, yes," Franz replied, riding up to her and moving to kiss her.

"Nice try," a voice said. They gasped and looked sharply up in disbelief. Smirking mischievously at them from a perch was the Sultan.

"The hell?!" Franz exclaimed. What _was_ this guy? Part acrobat?

"Sultan! Wow," Louise said, amaze and flustered at the appearance. Franz frowned at her and how impressed she was. Which kind of was unfair, he was probably just as impressed, except he didn't like potential rivals. He already had his hands full with Jekyll. He didn't need Sultan Ali vying for Louise too. Luckily, it didn't seem like that was his intent.

"It's all in the footwork," the Sultan stated, leaping down from the perch nimbly. Franz glared. Definitely part acrobat. Damn. "How about this? I'll let you two kiss before parting ways, but not a minute before."

"You gonna stop me if I grab her around the waist and kiss her here and now?" Franz asked.

"No," the Sultan replied, shrugging. "But I might tell her brother."

"You snake," Franz replied, scoffing. The Sultan just winked. Franz sighed, he knew they were beat. "Fine," he reluctantly relented.

Frozen

True to his word, the Sultan had indeed let them kiss before they went their separate ways. And Franz had made damn sure it was a kiss she wouldn't forget… While at the same time trying to be as chaste about it as he could be, but he was way, _way_ out of practice. Years out of practice. It had been a very, very long time since he'd kissed _anyone_ in a manner that was any form of 'chaste'. She certainly wouldn't be forgetting it, that was for sure. She was breathless when he pulled back. Apparently he hadn't totally lost the touch then. Good. He had smiled at her, winking, then had bid her goodbye and left.

Now the party that was going out this evening were all gathered to together. Louise was still swooning a little, to Hans's suspicion and Edvard's, but no one asked questions so she was safe for now. "So Prince Hans, what does Arendelle have to offer at night?" Edvard asked.

"Sensible people who go to bed when darkness falls," Hans replied.

"So, no red district then," Edvard said.

"Nothing like _London's_ ," Hans answered.

"Red district?" the Sultan asked.

Edvard winced, sheepishly looking at him. "Um…" he began awkwardly.

"Like a harem only for the general public and out on the streets on the move," Hans said.

"So, a street of harlots," the Sultan said. Probably both genders.

"Yep," Hans answered. "Which Arendelle has very few of, if any." Though there was probably a brothel somewhere around, albeit well-hidden. The people of Arendelle didn't generally stand for depravity, thank goodness.

"Praiseworthy," the Sultan remarked.

"Let's get the show on the road," Edvard said. "Surely there's some exciting bits here and there."

"The docks are generally active all hours of the night. So are the taverns," Hans replied. "There may be a play going on as well somewhere."

"Let's go then. The night is young," Louise stated.

Frozen

Jekyll finished with his last patient, showing them out exhaustedly. Thank goodness there were no further appointments. He was too tired to even _think_ anymore. Exhaustedly he stretched then went upstairs to where his bed was after closing the clinic up for the night. A good thing Louise had been busy tonight. He wouldn't have been able to go with her anywhere anyway. He washed up quickly and prepared for bed, soon enough climbing under the covers and closing his eyes…

His eyes flew open and he caught his breath. Someone was in the room… He couldn't hear, but he could sense them. Someone was in the room! He lay still, straining to listen for a sound. Then he heard the breathing and his whole body stiffened. There was a dark chuckle then all at once the presence seemed to leave the room and all he heard was the clock ticking. Deeply disturbed, he swallowed and tried to sleep again… But then he heard the sound of a crying woman outside and sat up, looking towards the window curiously. He got up and went to it, looking down, but he saw nothing. The crying sounded like it was coming from out front. He debated whether it was worth it to search before deciding that if she was in trouble, he was her best bet. Sighing, he threw on a loose-fitting shirt and went to investigate.

He lit a lamp and made his way down the stairs. He opened the front door and looked around. The streets were dead, but he heard her whimpering now. Concerned, he went outside and carefully began to try and follow the voice. As he walked, he looked around. Arenelle seemed dead this time of night. Absolutely dead. No people, no lights in any window, no horses or animals stirring… It was almost abnormal, in fact. An uneasy feeling began prickling up his spine. There were no people whatsoever out here except for whoever was crying, it seemed. Then he saw the woman up ahead, in the middle of the street limping along. A chill raced down his spine. She was coming towards him, but then… then a figure appeared in front of him as if it had walked right outside of his body. It approached her in cape and top hat, cane in hand, and suddenly the woman seemed the less terrifying of the two. That man… Where had he seen…? Wait…

His eyes widened and he caught his breath. Him. The man was him! He knew immediately he was in a nightmare again and desperately tried to wake himself up, but to no avail. He knew this was going somewhere very, very bad. He didn't want to see. He didn't want to experience it! He tried frantically to turn away, but every time he turned the scene was there before his eyes again. The man, _he_ , approached the woman. "Is everything alright?" dream him asked. The voice was his, so maybe he could dare hope? He somehow doubted it.

The woman broke down and talked about how her husband had beaten her very badly. She begged for help. "Please, please, I have nowhere to turn," she said.

"There, there. Come with me. I'm a doctor. I can help you," he said… But the voice didn't stay his, this time… Around the point of 'I'm a doctor', something was starting to become very, very wrong.

 _Don't go with him… Don't go with him!_

Jekyll felt his heart plummet. He ran towards the two, trying to catch his body. Trying to take control of it. Trying…

 _Trying not to become Hyde…_

His heart skipped a beat as the woman followed him, totally trusting.

 _Don't go with him! Can't you see it isn't me?! Don't go with Hyde!_

He, Hyde, walked behind… And then suddenly the cane in the air. The sickening crack. The unconscious and bleeding woman. He knelt and picked her up. Him. This body, this form, but not this mind.

 _But it's still you._

No! It wasn't!

 _How long will you make excuses for yourself? It was you!_

He took the woman to an isolated place. The knife came out. The waking woman. The look of horror. The terrible, terrible shriek… The blood… The assault that was more than just physical, the humiliation, the mutilation…

 _There weren't two brains in your body. It was your brain, your mind, you!_

No! No, it wasn't! It wasn't!

 _How do you know you're not doing these things right now…?_

Horror gripped him so terribly that the next thing he knew there was nothing…

Frozen

His eyes flew open as he gave a horrified scream, jolting awake. "No… no, no, no, no, no," he whimpered, swiftly and shakily reaching for a lamp and cursing when it wasn't where he'd believed he'd put it. Rational thought told him that he'd just placed it elsewhere because he'd been exhausted. Rational thought also told him, though, that maybe it was something else… He found the lamp and lit it instantly, racing to the mirror and looking at himself in it. If the dream woman had fought back…

 _The possibly very real woman…_

There would be scratches, marks, something!

 _You think Hyde would be so careless? And if he was, **you** certainly wouldn't be._

Unless he'd put her down first… Made it so she was incapable of… Oh god! No, no, no, this wasn't happening. It was just a dream. It was just a dream! He gave a strangled cry and raced away from the mirror. Quickly he dressed himself, cape and top had and cane all, and ran down the stairs bolting for outside. He threw open the doors racing into the street and straight to a horse. "Jekyll?!" he heard a shocked voice exclaim from a distance somewhere. He didn't even turn, instead freeing the horse and swinging up onto its back, totally unconcerned with how mad he must look. He was aware, somewhere in the part of the mind that was still rational, that he was panicking.

The horse reared up with a surprised whinny. "Henry!" a voice screamed. A woman's. Somewhere that was still logical he knew it was Louise's, and that the man who had called had been Edvard. He didn't even look. Instead he spurred the horse into action with a shout and galloped away as quickly as he could. What was he intending to do, he half wondered?

 _Find the grave. Put the monster to rest once and for all. Don't let him come back!_

Was he seriously intending to ride all the way to London, the rational part of him scoffed? It also told him, however, that he was indeed intending to do just that. Would he actually? He honestly didn't know. He knew nothing anymore! Just that he needed to get far, far away… As he rode, he thought he heard soft and terrified whimpering and strangled breathing…

 _Is this a repressed memory or a true present event…?_


	7. Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde

The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

(A/N: And now an extra long chapter. The chapter that has my personal adaptation of _Page Master Classic Series'_ adaptation of Stevenson's Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde [1994]. Interesting series, really. Don't know if you can still find them, but there were 8 adaptations of 8 different classical literature pieces. Each flashback is a part of the story. And the letter Jekyll gives Hans. May take it out later, but I'll see how it goes.)

"What the heck was that?!" Edvard freaked as they reached the doctor's clinic and watched helplessly as the horse vanished with the man into the darkness.

"I-I don't know!" Hans exclaimed.

"Is he okay?!" the Sultan demanded.

"I don't know, okay?! I don't know!" Hans insisted.

"Why did he run? What happened to him?!" Louise, dismayed, asked.

"I! Don't! Know!" Hans replied. He looked after the man solemnly. "But I plan to find out," he soon added. If Jekyll wasn't back by morning, he was starting a search.

"We should go after him," the Sultan stated.

"We'll never catch him!" Hans replied.

"Want a bet?" the Sultan asked. He let out a piercing whistle and all at once there was a swishing of air as something charged—read flew—into sight! The others gasped, gaping at it in shock.

"Is that rug _flying_?! Rugs don't fly, man!"" Edvard freaked out, leaping back about three feet in horror like the thing was cursed.

"This one does," the Sultan answered. "Carpet, let's move!" he ordered. The rug saluted—the thing actually saluted, dang it!—and scooped them all up with screams of alarm and shock from the trio who _definitely_ weren't used to it, before shooting through the sky. Louise shrieked, clinging to her brother for dear life. Who was clinging onto her just as tightly for dear life as well as Hans. Whose fingers were dug painfully into the Sultan's shoulders as he gawked. Fortunately, the Sultan seemed to have expected as much and was taking it in stride with little more than a few uncomfortable shifts

Frozen

Hans looked down on Arendelle far below, horrified. He looked ahead with a gasp again and saw Jekyll's horse racing into the forest. "No way!" he exclaimed, guessing immediately what the Sultan planned to do.

"Relax! Carpet has this," the Sultan replied.

"The carpet isn't sentient!" Hans freaked. He gasped as the rug shook a tassel at him like a fist "What the hell?!" he exclaimed. This just wasn't right! And coming from him, a magical prince with a magical brother married to a magical queen who all had a shared enemy in a magical troll with a magical mirror, that was _really_ saying something. He cried out as the Carpet dive-bombed the woods. Edvard and Louise shrieking in horror got low, covering their heads in the hopes of not losing them on a low-laying tree branch.

They kept the doctor in sight and Hans was semi starting to relax. If only because his concern for his friend was outweighing fear, as it also seemed to be starting to do for the Collin siblings. All at once, though, the horse and rider seemingly disappeared into nowhere! "What?!" the Sultan exclaimed as Carpet came to a stop. It began flying around quickly, searching for a crevasse or hole or hidden path. It flew up high again to try and get a visual, but nothing was in sight. "Where did he go?!" Edvard exclaimed, looking around.

"Henry! Henry, where are you?!" Louise called. "Henry, please!" No answer say for the blowing wind.

"I don't like this," Hans said. He didn't like it at all…

Frozen

It annoyed Hans, Elsa, and Louise to no end that it was the flying carpet that was the topic of breakfast rather than the missing doctor. Louise silently fumed. Elsa looked on icily, less than impressed. Hans was visibly outraged. Not that anyone was noticing now that the damn magic carpet was out and about flying around, though only to their inner circle. Which, while admittedly amazing, wasn't the main concern here! "Is no one going to speak about Jekyll?!" Louise finally and sharply blew, shooting to her feet. Good thing too, because Hans had been getting ready to freak out himself, and it wouldn't have been pretty. All eyes went to her before looking sheepish. She looked them all over. "We need to find him. God knows what happened to him out there! Does anyone even care?"

"Of course we do, Louise," Franz answered. "Even me. And believe me, if I didn't care I wouldn't be shy about advertising it."

"Isn't there some way to find him?" Louise asked Hans and Elsa.

"I've sent out searches and told the people, as many as I could, to be on the watch for him," Elsa answered.

"He'll come home. They always do," Kristoff replied.

"He's not a pet, Kristoff," Anna said. "People don't exactly tick like animals. Oh, but, uh, I'm sure he's fine," she quickly covered, not wanting to upset Louise any further. Louise looked unconvinced and in fact almost scared.

"I'll search for him after breakfast. I promise," Franz said to her, wanting to ease her. She gave him a grateful look. He smiled back reassuringly. Inwardly he wasn't sure they'd find Jekyll until Jekyll _wanted_ to be found… _If_ he wanted to be found…

Frozen

He found himself staring down at the grave numbly, breathing as if he was struggling to keep his breath calm. His noticed the cane trembling before realizing it was trembling because his hand was. He swallowed, wrapping his arms around himself and taking a breath, looking at the grave again. So isolated out here… Unmarked, unacknowledged… This was where he would have been buried had Hyde continued inside of him… Forgotten. Alone. Less than human. Insignificant, unremembered, un-mourned… He swallowed. Hyde deserved such a fate… But by extension didn't that mean he did too?

"Henry," a voice said. He didn't turn. "Henry, it's over. He's gone," the voice said again as a man approached.

"Uttersen, will he ever truly be gone?" Jekyll managed to finally find it in himself to whisper.

"Henry…" Uttersen began.

"I… I dreamed of… of another… Oh god…" Jekyll said, sinking to his knees and covering his mouth, closing his eyes tightly. He sniffed, looking at the earth again. Undisturbed… It was okay, he was gone. They were just… just dreams…

 _You always thought they were just dreams…_

His friend knelt by his side, gently taking his shoulders. "You don't need to be afraid anymore, Henry," Uttersen assured. "You're here, and Hyde… Hyde is gone…"

Jekyll sobbed, shaking his head and leaning it against his friend's chest. "Then why don't I believe that?" he brokenly asked.

Uttersen tightened his grip on his friend concernedly. "You're shivering. Come on. Let's get you out of the rain." He rose with his friend gently and started back to civilization, casting a final look back at the grave uneasily. The dead couldn't come back…

 _But was Hyde ever alive in the first place…?_

Flashback

Mr. Utterson, the lawyer, was the sort of man who loved the theatre but hadn't seen a play in 20 years. He was a man who hid his feelings, seldom had much to say, and never smiled. Yet for all that he was somehow loveable. He tolerated the misdeeds of others, especially his friends, and when any of them got into trouble, he was inclined to help rather than disapprove. One friend was Mr. Richard Enfield, his cousin, the well-known man about town, a gentleman who was seldom I'm bed much before sunup. For many it was a hard nut to crack what these two could have in common, yet they made a habit of taking a walk about town every Sunday, and they enjoyed these walks immensely.

It chanced on one of these rambles that they went down a side street in a busy corner of London. The shop fronts stood along that thoroughfare with an air of invitation, like rows of smiling saleswomen. Even on a Sunday, with the shops all closed, the street shone out from its dingy neighbourhood like a fire in the forest. But at one point, this fine line of shops was broken by a sinister block of a building, two storeys of grim grey brick, with no windows looking onto the street, nothing but a stained and blistered door.

When Mr. Enfield and Mr. Utterson the lawyer were across from this door, Enfield lifted up his cane and pointed. "Did you ever notice that door?" he asked. "It is connected with a very odd story."

"Indeed!" said Mr. Utterson. "And what was that?""Well, I was coming home one winter morning and my way lay through a part of town where I would have ben happy to see a policeman. All at once I saw two figures, one a little man who was stumping along at a good pace, the other a young girl of maybe eight running as hard as she was able down a cross street. Well, naturally enough, the two ran into each other at the corner. Then came the horrible part of the thing. The man trampled calmly over the body of the girl and left her screaming on the ground! It sounds nothing to hear, but it was hellish to see. I took to my heels, collared the hideous monster who had done this, and brought him back to where there was already quite a group about the screaming child. The people who had turned out were the girl's own family and, pretty soon, a doctor showed up. The child was not much hurt, more frightened, so the doctor said, and it might have all ended there, but for one thing. I had taken a loathing to my prisoner at first sight. So had the child's family, which was only natural. But so had the doctor. Every time he looked at my prisoner, I saw the doctor turn white with the desire to kill him. I felt the same way and so did the others.

My prisoner could tell we wanted t turn him over to the police, and he offered to pay one hundred pounds to the child's family. The next thing was to get the money. And where do you think he brought us but to that door. He whipped out a key, went in, and came back with ten pounds in gold and a cheque payable to the bearer for the rest. The cheque was signed with a name you often read in the papers. I pointed out to my gentleman that the whole business looked fishy; that a man does not, in real life, walk into a cellar door and come out of it with another man's cheque for close to a hundred pounds.

'Set your mind at rest I will stay with you until the banks open an cash the cheque myself,' says he.

So we all set off, the doctor and the child's father and our prisoner and myself, and waited for the bank to open. I gave in the cheque myself, and said I had every reason to believe it was a forgery. Not a bit of it! The cheque was genuine."

"Tut, tut!" said Mr. Utterson."I see you feel as I do" said Mr. Enfield. "It's a bad story. for my man was really damnable, and the person that wrote the cheque is Dr. Jekyll, one of your fellows who does a lot of good, gives to charity and all that. He's being blackmailed, I suppose, paying through the nose for some of the capers of his youth."

The pair walked on again for a while in silence before Mr. Utterson said at last, "What is the name of that man who walked over the child?"

"Hyde," Enfield replied. "Mr. Hyde."

"Hmm," said Mr. Utterson. "What sort of man is he to see?"

"He's not an easy man to describe. There is something wrong with his appearance, something displeasing, something downright detestable. Plain and simple, the man is more a monster than a human being. I never saw anyone or anything I disliked so much."

Mr. Utterson again walked some way in silence. "You are sure he used a key?" he inquired at last.

"My dear sir..." Enfield began.

"Yes, I know," said Utterson. "It's a strange question, but I know the name of the other party, the gentleman who signed the cheque. So you see, if you have been inexact on any point, you had better correct it."

"I think you might have warned me," returned the other. "But I have been exact. The fellow had a key. What's more, he has it still. I saw him use it, not a week ago."

Frozen

That evening, Mr. Utterson came home in sombre spirits. As soon as his dinner was over, he took up a candle and went to his business room. here he opened his safe and took out of it Dr. Henry Jekyll's will. The will said that all Jekyll's possessions were to pass into the hands of his "friend, Edward Hyde," not only in the case of death, but also in the case of his disappearance or absence for three months. "When Harry wrote this, I thought it was madness," Utterson said as he replaced the will in the safe. "Now I begin to fear it is disgrace." With that he blew out his candle, put on a coat, and set off in the direction of Cavendish Square, where his friend the great Dr. Lanyon had his house and received his patients. If anyone knows, it will be Lanyon," Utterson thought.

The butler recognized Utterson and ushered him to the dining room, where Dr. Lanyon sat alone. Lanyon was a hearty, healthy, red-faced gentleman, with a boisterous manner. At the sight of Mr. Utterson, he sprang up from his chair and welcomed him with both hands. After a little rambling talk, the lawyer led up to the subject that so disagreeably occupied his mind.

"I suppose, Lanyon, you and I must be Jekyll's two oldest fiends?" he said.

"But what of it? I see little of Jekyll now," Lanyon replied.

"Indeed?" said Utterson. "I thought you two had a common interest in science."

"We had. But it is more than 10 years since Henry Jekyll began to go wrong, wrong in mind. I continue to take an interest in him for old time's sake, but I have seen little of the man. You wouldn't believe what unscientific nonsense Jekyll was spouting!" said Lanyon.

"Did you ever come across a young friend of his?" Utterson asked. "A Mr. Hyde?"

"Hyde?' repeated Lanyon "No. Never heard of him.

Thus it was that there sprang up in the lawyer's mind a strong curiosity to see the features of the real Mr. Hyde. Surely it would be a face worth seeing! A face that had but to show itself to raise up hatred. Enfield's description of Hyde as a monster had aroused Utterson's curiosity. Yes, he thought, this is a face I definitely must see. From that time forward, Mr. Utterson began to haunt the door in the side street of shops. In the morning before office hours, at noon when business was plentiful, at night under the face of the fogged city moon, by all lights and by all ours, the lawyer was to be found as his chosen post.

 _If he be Mr. Hyde, I shall be Mr. Seek._

At last his patience was rewarded. Mr. Utterson had been some minutes at his post when he was aware of an odd light footstep drawing near. With a strong feeling his long wait for a look at Mr. Hyde was about to be ended, he withdrew into a doorway. The steps drew swiftly nearer, and swelled out suddenly louder as they turned the end of the street. The lawyer, looking forth from the entry, could soon see what manner of man he had to deal with. The man was small and plainly dressed, and the look of him, even at that distance, was somehow distasteful. He made straight for the door, and as he came, he drew a key from his pocket, like one approaching home. Mr. Utterson stepped out and touched him on the shoulder...

Frozen

"Would you be Mr. Hyde?" he asked. Hyde shrank back with a hiss, but is alarm lasted onl a moment. Though he did not look the lawyer in the faaace, he answed coolly, "That is my name. What do you want?"

"I see you are going in," replied the lawyer. "I am an old friend of Dr. Jekyll's. Mr. Utterson, of Gaunt Street. Meeting you so conveniently, I thought you might let me n."

"Yu will not find Dr. Jekyll. He is away form home," replied M. Hyde. Then suddenly, he asked, "How did you know m?"

"If I tell you, will you do me a favour and let me see our face?"

Mr. Hyde seemed to hesitated. Then he looked up with an air of defiance, and the pair stared at each other for a few seconds. To Utterson, the face he looked at was that of a monster with an evil leer and a look of wickedness in his eyes. "Now I shall know you again," said Mr. Utterson. "It may be useful."

"Ys," returned M. Hyde. "It is as well that we have met. You should have my address too." And he gave a number of a street in Soho.

 _Good god! Why does he think I should have his address? Does he know about Jekyll's will?_

"And now, how did you know me?" said Mr. Hyde.

"By description," Utterson replied.

"Whose description?" Hyde asked.

"We have common fiend," said Utterson. "Jekyll, or instance."

"He never told you!" cried Hyde with a flush of anger. "I did not think you would have lied." And the next moment, with extraordinary quickness, he had unlocked the door and disappeared inside.

The lawyer was much disturbed. like his friend Enfield, Utterson had hated Mr. Hyde on sight, yet could not say why. He began to walk slowly up the side street. Around the corner there was a square of ancient, handsome houses. At one of these, Mr. Utterson stopped and knocked. A well-dressed, elderly servant opened the door. "Is Dr. Jekyll at home, Poole?" asked the lawyer.

"No, sir. He has gone out," Poole replied.

"I saw Mr. Hyde go in the back way, by the laboratory door," said Utterson. "Is that right, when Dr. Jekyll is away fro home?"

"Quite right, Mr. Utterson, sir," replied the servant. "Mr. Hyde has a key, and we all have orders to obey him."

Mr. Utterson wished Poole a good night and set off home with a heavy heart. Poor Harry Jekyll, he thought. He was wild when he was young. Now Hyde must be making him pay for some old sin. And it may be worse, thought Utterson. If this Hyde fellow does know about the will, he may grow impatient for Jekyll to die...

End Flashback

Hans stood looking out the library window rubbing his arms to stave off the chill. It was storming out there. Search teams were just coming back, barely making it, and being ushered inside to be warmed. A good while had passed since Jekyll's flight. Louise was a wreck and frankly so was _he_. And though Franz would never admit it, he was willing to bet his brother was more than a little uneasy. He saw Franz come back after the others. Louise was waiting for him outside hopefully. He dismounted and looked towards her. Not even bothering to heed the rain, she sped across the distance between them and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. She drew back after a moment and Hans watched his brother solemnly shake his head. His heart dropped. He hadn't found him… Louise sobbed, hugging herself tightly and bowing her head. Franz pulled her close once more and quickly ushered her inside. Dammit…

Hans drew the curtains, head hung. He hoped Jekyll had returned to England. He feared worse had happened and that the man wouldn't be returning to anywhere ever again. The door opened and he looked over. Elsa was there. "Has he been found?" she asked worriedly.

"No," Hans answered, shaking his head. Elsa's teeth gently clenched and she looked down.

"The papers…" she began.

"Don't," he pled. They'd been ablaze since the day after the doctor had fled. The body of a woman had been found in an isolated area, beaten, violated, and murdered… It happened the night Jekyll had fled… It didn't take long before the papers began to draw attention to that angle and for police to start asking questions and prying into the royal family and how they felt about allowing a man who may be a murderer into their halls. He'd thoroughly squashed any further story from the papers, freedom of the press be damned. He squashed and ensured any further stories like that were thoroughly rubbed out and a formal apology and admittance of wrongdoing was issued. Elsa had been absolutely outraged. Something about him killing the rights of their people and blatantly censoring the press with not even any regard. He in turned had told her the press could go crawl into a hole and die. The Southern Isles were good at making _that_ happen… Yeah, it had been a hell of a fight…

"The stories are coming out again," she said. "I know he's your friend, but…"

"They have no right to assume he's guilty!" Hans shot. Oh god, they were getting into this now.

"No, they don't… But people will talk with or without the press printing the rumors," Elsa said.

"The press will destroy this investigation before it gets off the ground! Elsa, they've barely even _tried_ to look at any other suspects since the first implicating article rolled out!" Hans said. "In a small place, a slanderous article can have devastating effects. What if they end up condemning him and he was innocent?! Will you let an innocent man hang willingly only to learn later they were wrong?"

"I'm on your side, you know I am… But the evidence, Hans… It's _damning_ ," she said. "Even from your _own_ mouth."

He was quiet, looking away from her. He hated how true her words were… He'd seen how desperate, terrified, and out of his wits Jekyll had been when he galloped off that night… He'd been fleeing from something, a blind man could see as much, but to believe he was capable of this… "He didn't do it," Hans said. "Jekyll's asexual, he wouldn't have had any desire to hurt her like she was hurt before being killed!"

"What of Hyde?" Elsa challenged. Hans was quiet. That? That was something he wasn't sure of… But Hyde was gone, wasn't he? Elsa waited for him to reply. When he didn't, she asked, "Can we afford not to at least look into it?" He cringed. "We can get unbiased eyes on this, Hans. All I need to do is write a letter to a nearby kingdom or city and have fresh eyes sent here. Objective ones! It could save him."

Hans was quiet. "Stop the papers from printing those stories and I'll agree," he said.

"Censoring the press isn't the answer," she said.

"Elsa, do it. Whatever blame comes of it, I'll take or make Franz take," Hans said. Throwing it back on the Southern Isles was always handy. Arendelle knew what it had been like there before. It wasn't anything they weren't used to… But maybe he was only looking at the short-term. God he hated variables.

Elsa was quiet. "This once," she finally replied. Oh, she hoped she didn't regret this.

"Make it clear they're not to speculate on the investigation in their articles," Hans said. Then it wouldn't seem so much like censoring. Technically it wasn't, after all. It was trying to keep things objective so the authorities could do their job right. Well, maybe in a sense? Ugh, he didn't know anymore. Elsa nodded, not meeting his eyes. He sighed. "I know you don't like this… I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine," she replied, though it decidedly wasn't. "Maybe what I should say is I don't blame you. It isn't fine, but I don't hold you accountable to this."

"Maybe you should," he replied, walking towards her. Gently he squeezed her arm. "I'm going to my cabin. I need to think… If you or Anna or Louise go out there, just… just be safe…" She nodded, smiling at him. He smiled back and left. Her smile fell and she sighed shakily, holding her head in her hands.

Flashback

Two weeks later, Mr. Utterson came to Dr. Jekyll's for dinner. After dinner, as they sat by the fire, Utterson said, "I have been leaning something of young Hyde."

Dr. Jekyll was a big, well-built man of 50 who smiled a lot. But now his large, handsome face grew pale and there came a blackness over his eyes. "I do not care to hear more," he said.

"What I hard was horrible," said Utterson.

"It makes no difference what you've heard about Hyde," returned the doctor. "It can make no change in my relationship with him. You do not understand my position, Utterson. It is a strange one, a very strange one."

"Jekyll, you know me. I am a man to be trusted. Make a clean breast of this, and I make no doubt I can get you out of it," said Utterson.

"My good Utterson, I would trust you before any man alive, but indeed it isn't what you fancy. And just to put your heart at rest, I will tell you one thing. The moment I choose, I can be rid of Mr. Hyde," said the doctor.

Utterson looked into the fire for a bit. "Very well," he said at last, getting to his feet.

"But..." Jekyll began. "Since we have touched upon this business, for the last time I hope, there is one point I should like you to understand. I know you have seen poor Hyde. He told me so. And I fear he was rude. But I do really take a very great interest in that young man. If I am taken away, Utterson, he is to get everything I own, just as I've written in my will. I wish you to promise to see to it that he does. It would be a great weight off my mind."

"I can't pretend that I shall ever like him," said the lawyer.

"I don't ask that," Jekyll pled. "I only ask you to help him when I am no longer here."

Utterson heaved a sigh. "Well, I promise," he said.

End Flashback

Hans dismounted Sitron and petted his neck gently, leading him under cover from the rain. He took the time to dry the stallion off as best he could. He'd have to get dry himself as soon as he got inside. He was soaked through to the bone. He shivered and quickly hurried towards the cabin to get inside of it. He pushed open the door and quickly shut it. He leaned against it and gave a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. "I dreamt that night…" a voice said. He caught his breath, drawing sword and pistol both and staring ahead with wide eyes. A figure knelt by the fireplace that was burning faintly, only coals by now.

Hans stared in disbelief and slowly lowered his weapons, lips parting in shock. " _Henry_?" he asked finally. The man turned his head towards him, and for a moment Hans's gut twisted… In that single glance, he could almost see two different men… For a moment, he felt very uneasy and… and lost… Like part of him was trying to figure out what to reflect _too_ … Like it did every time that he looked into a mirror at _himself_ …

"I dreamt that night… Of a crying woman… She… she told me she'd been beaten by her husband…" he said. Hans tensed up. Only the coroner and the police had shared those details… The papers had never reported that… "That was why she was out in the night by herself. She was… was clothed in so little…" Hans realized he was holding his breath and needed to breathe. More details that had never been made public. "She was… she was afraid and… and bleeding and battered and… and _vulnerable_ … Weak…"

A chill shot down Hans's spine and he felt like he couldn't breath… That voice hadn't been Jekyll's… "Henry…" he gently said, stepping towards him guardedly.

"Don't! Don't… don't come near me…" Jekyll said. "I… I told her I could help her, and she… she trusted me… _him_ … And then the cane struck and he took the woman away and… and then there was the scream and the knife and the blood and the begging and the rape and the death and the mutilation!" he exclaimed, holding his head in his hands and rocking back and forth.

"Henry, please," Hans pled, voice significantly weaker as he slowly started to approach.

"It was beautiful… A vision… The cuts of a practiced surgeon… The cuts of an artist of such vision…" Jekyll said, and Hans froze. The voice… That voice wasn't the good doctor's… He felt suddenly very, very unsafe being here… Until he didn't…

His eyes narrowed and he straightened up. "Hyde is dead," he said firmly. "Dead and gone and buried. Your illness was given a life of its own. It, _he_ , is no longer a part of you."

"It doesn't work like that, it _doesn't_!" Jekyll insisted desperately, turning quickly to him.

"Not through any trick of science it doesn't," Hans replied. "But it wasn't science that fixed you."

Jekyll was quiet. "What if some was still left?" he soon whispered.

"It wasn't. It's taunting you… Tricking you… Trying to drive you out of your mind," Hans said. "Don't let it. Whoever the man who committed that crime was, it wasn't you."

"But it was…" Jekyll whispered.

"It wasn't you," Hans repeated.

Flashback

Nearly a year later, in October, London was startled by a ferocious crime made all the more notable by the high position of the victim. A woman was sitting by her window one night. She became aware of an aged gentleman walking along the moonlit lane and another younger gentleman, to whom at first she paid less attention. The older man appeared to ask directions of the younger one. at that point, she was surprised to recognize Mr. Hyde! Mr. Hyde never answered the old gentleman. Instead, he broke out in a great flame of anger an raised the heavy cane he carried. The old gentleman took a step back, with the air of one very much surprised and a trifle hurt. At that, Mr. Hyde brought his cane down and clubbed the older gentleman to the ground! The next moment, he was trampling his victim underfoot and raining down a storm of blows! At the horror of the sights and sounds, she fainted.

It was two o'clock when she came to herself and called for the police. No cards or papers were found on the victim, except on an envelope which bore the name and address of Mr. Utterson. Thus, the next morning the lawyer was asked to come to the police station to see if he could identify the body. As soon as he came into the cell, he nodded. "Yes, said he. "I recognize him. I am sorry to say that this is Sir Danvers Carew."

"Good god, sir!" exclaimed the officer. Then he briefly told that a woman had seen Mr. Hyde commit the murder.

Mr. Utterson paled at the name of Hyde. "Come with me," said the lawyer. "I think I can take you to the murderer's house."

At the address in Soho that Hyde had once given Utterson, an old woman with an evil face but excellent manners opened the door. "Yes," she said. "This is Mr. Hyde's house, but he isn't at home."

"We wish to see his rooms," said the lawyer.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. I..." the woman began to declared.

"I had better tell you this person with me is Inspector Newcomen of Scotland Yard," Utterson cut off.

A look of joy appeared on the woman's face. "Ah, then Mr. Hyde is in trouble!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Utterson and the inspector exchanged glances. "He doesn't seem a very popular fellow," observed the inspector. "And now, my good woman, let us in."

Mr. Hyde's rooms were furnished with luxury and taste. A good picture hung upon the wall, a gift, Utterson supposed, from Henry Jekyll, who had an eye for fine paintings. However, the rooms bore every mark of having been hurriedly searched. Clothes lay on the floor with their pockets turned inside out. Drawers stood open, and by the hearth lay a pile of ashes, as though many papers ha been burnt. From these embers, the inspector pulled the burnt end of a green cheque book. A trip to the bank revealed that the murderer had several thousand pounds to his credit. "He must have lost his head," the inspector told Utterson. "Or he would never have burned his cheque book. why, without money, he can't live for long, or even dream of escape. All we have to do is wait for him here at the bank." Hyde, though, never tried to get his money, and England was searched from end to end, but Mr. Hyde could not be found...

Frozen

It was late in the afternoon when Mr. Utterson found his way to Der. Jekyll's door. He was admitted at once by Poole and led out across a yard to the building known as the laboratory. The place was crowded with tables laden with chemical apparatus. At the further end, a flight of stairs mounted to a door, and through this Mr. Utterson was at last received into the doctor's study. It was a large room, furnished with, among other things a cabinet, a mirror, and a desk. The room had no view of the side street, but three dusty windows with iron bars looked out upon the court. A fire burned in the grate, and there, close up for warmth, sat Dr. Jekyll. He looked deadly sick. "You have heard the news?" said Mr. Utterson as soon as Poole had left them.

The doctor shuddered. "The newsboys were crying it in the square," Dr. Jekyll said.

"One word," said the lawyer. "Carew was my client, but so are you, and I want to know what I am doing. You have not been mad enough to hide this fellow?"

"Utterson, I swear to God!" cried the doctor "I will never set eyes on Mr. Hyde again. It is all at an end. And indeed he does not need my help. He is safe, quite safe. Mark my words, he will never more be heard of. There is one thing on which you may advise me. I received a letter, and I am at a loss whether I should show it to the police. I should like to leave it in your hands."

"Well, let me see the letter," said the lawyer.

The letter was signed Edward Hyde. It said that Dr. Jekyll, whose friendship he had abused, need not worry about his safety, as he had sure means of escape. Reading this letter, Utterson believed he'd been wrong to think that Jekyll was being blackmailed by Hyde. Indeed, e now felt ashamed of that suspicion. From this letter, it sounded as if Jekyll had taken Hyde under his wing simply out of the goodness of his heart. "Do you want me to hand over this letter to the police?" asked Utteson.

"I want you to do what you think is best," was Dr. Jekyll's reply.

"Well, I shall consider what to do," returned the lawyer. "And now one word more. Was it Hyde who told you what to write inn your will?" asked Utterson.

Dr. Jekyll shut his mouth tight and nodded. "I knew it," said Utterson. "He meant to murder you, then hide your body so that his crime wouldn't be discovered. You have had a narrow escape."

"I have had better than that. I have had a lesson. Oh _god_ , Utterson, what a lesson I have had," replied the doctor.

Frozen

A short time later, Utterson sat by his hearth with Mr. Guest, his head clerk. Mr. Guest was a great student of handwriting. This is a sad business about the murdered Sir Danvers Carew," Utterson began.

"Yes sir, indeed," returned Mr. guest. "The murderer must have been mad."

"Was he?" relied Utterson. "I have a note of his here. It should e quite up your alley. A murderer's autograph."

Guest's eyes brightened and he studied the letter with some passion. "No sir," he said at last. "It's not a madman's handwriting. But it is odd." Just then a servant entered with a note. "Is that note from r. Jekyll, sir?" inquired Guest. "I thought I knew the writing. Anything private?"

"It is only an invitation to dinner, but you may want to see it?" replied Utterson. With that, the clerk compared the two notes, one from the murderer Mr. Hyde, and the dinner invitation from Dr. Jekyll. Three was a pause. "Why did you compare them?" Utterson finally asked.

"Well, sir, the two signatures are almost identical. The only difference is in the slope of the letters!" returned the clerk.

"I see," said Utterson. No sooner was Utterson alone that night than he locked the note in his safe. Utterson was horrified. Did Henry Jekyll forge a note for a murderer?! The blood ran cold in his veins.

End Flashback

"I saw his hand break through the earth… Dig his way out of the grave… I heard him laugh… I heard him tell me he had come back…" Jekyll whispered.

"It wasn't you," Hans repeated again.

"Stop saying that! You don't know! You don't!" Jekyll shouted, turning on Hans sharply. The cane flashed. Hans didn't flinch.

"Edward Hyde is dead!" he shouted sharply, making Jekyll move quickly back in surprise. "Edward Hyde is dead," Hans repeated, calmer this time.

"Then it _was_ me," Jekyll finally replied. "I know it was one of us…"

"Edward Hyde is dead… At least as he was inside of you," Hans replied.

"The grave was undisturbed when I went to it," Jekyll said.

"So that's where you went. Back to London… I'd suspected… You think Carabis is incapable of making it appear that way?" Hans asked.

"I think whatever twisted game is being played on us all, I'm already the loser… I think whatever twisted game is being played, we haven't started to understand… It was me, Hans," Jekyll stated. "It _had_ to be."

"Whatever happened that night, we'll figure it out… But you have to stay strong," Hans said. "Do what I say when I say it. Say nothing and do nothing. And by do nothing, emphasis on not doing anything stupid like turning yourself in! No matter _how_ damning it seems. Am I clear?"

"I can't live with myself if I hurt anyone else!" Jekyll said.

"You haven't hurt anyone. It was Hyde," Hans said.

"When does Jekyll stop being Hyde, Hans? When?!" Jekyll demanded. "If she were still alive and I could speak with her, would Jekyll and Hyde be separate to _her_?! What about to her family?!"

"Jekyll…" Hans began, looking uneasy again. He made a point. He hated that he had…

Utterson's Flashback

Time ran on. Thousands of pounds were offered for the capture of Mr. Hyde. In vain. he had disappeared entirely. But now that Hyde's evil influence was gone, a new lie began for Dr. Jekyll. He saw his friends more often. He was busy. His face seemed to open and brighten, and while he had always been known as a charitable man, he now became known as a religious man as well. On the 8th of January, Utterson and Lanyon dined at Jekyll's house, as in the old days when the trio were inseparable friends. Then on the 12th and again on the 14th and 15th, when the lawyer went to see Jekyll, he found the door was shut against him. So Utterson went to see D. Lanyon instead. But when Utterson was let in he was shocked at the change in Lanyon's appearance. He had grown pale. His flesh had fallen away. he was visibly balder and older and there was a look in his eyes of deep-seated terror...

"I have witnessed something so terrible that I no longer feel life is worth living," Lanyon said. "It will be a matter of weeks before I'm gone. I can't continue to live with the horrible secret I know," said Lanyon.

"What secret?" Utterson asked. "Does it have anything to do with Dr. Jekyll? Do you know that he is ill too?"

Lanyon's face changed, and he held up a trembling hand. "I wish to see or ear no more of Dr. Jekyll. I am quite done with that person." Utterson looked shocked, and Lanyon went on. "Some day after I am dead, you may come to learn the right and the wrong of this Utterson. But I cannot tell you what it is all about now."

A week later, Dr. Lanyon took to his bed and in less than another week, he was dead. The night after the funeral, Utterson locked the door of his business room and drew out an envelope that Lanyon had left for him. The envelope was marked 'PRIVATE: for the hands of J.G. Utterson ONLY'. Below that, Lanyon had added 'Should J.G. Utterson die before I do, this packet is to be destroyed unread'. Utterson broke the seal. Inside he found another envelope. On this one Lanyon had written 'Not to be opened till the death or disappearance of Dr. Henry Jekyll'. Utterson could hardly trust his eyes. This was just like Jekyll's mad will, which Utterson had long ago returned to him. But it was Hyde who told Jekyll what to write in his will, Utterson thought. And Hyde expected Jekyll to disappear, because Hyde meant to murder him. Utterson could not understand what was going on, and from that day forth, he began to feel afraid when he thought of his friend Jekyll. He still called on him, but he was relieved when he wasn't allowed in.

As the weeks passed, Utterson went to call on Jekyll less and less often. He was never let in. But the lawyer did see his friend one last time. On one of their Sunday strolls, Utterson and Mr. Enfield walked through the square below Dr. Jekyll's study, and they saw him looking out his barred widow. Jekyll was vey glad to see them, but he would not come out and would not invite them in, so Utterson and Enfield stood outside and talked to him. Then suddenly the smile was struck off Jekyll's face and was replaced by a look of terror and dismay. In the next instant, he was gone, the window closed...

Frozen

Mr. Utterson was sitting by his fireside one evening when he was surprised to receive a visit from Dr. Jekyll's butler, Poole. "Mr. Utterson, there is something wrong," Poole said.

"Take a seat," said the lawyer. "And tell me plainly what you mean."

"You know the doctor's ways, sir," replied Poole. "And how he shuts himself up. Well, he's shut up again in his study, and I don't like it Mr. Utterson, sir. I'm afraid and I can't stand it anymore."

"Come," said the lawyer. "I can see there is something seriously wrong. Try to tell me what it is."

"I think there's been foul play," Poole answered.

"Foul play!" cried the lawyer. "What do you mean?"

"I dare not say, sir. But will you come along with me and see for yourself?" asked Poole. Mr. Utterson's only answer was to rise and get his hat and coat. When they reached Jekyll's house, Poole said. "Well, sir, here we are. God grant there be nothing wrong."

"Amen," said the lawyer.

Thereupon the servant knocked softly. The door was opened on the chain, and a voice asked, "Is that you, Poole"

"It's all right," said Poole. Open the door."

Inside all the servants were in the hall, huddled together about a fire burning in the hearth. "What? Are you all here?" said the lawyer. "Why aren't you working? Your master would be far from pleased."

"They're all afraid," said Poole. "Follow me." He led the way through the backyard to the door of the laboratory building. "Now, sir" said Poole. "When we go up to his study door, I want you to listen. And see here sir, if by any chance he asks you in, don't go.'

Then the butler led the way inside and, motioning for Utterson to wait and listen, he mounted the steps to Jekyll's study and knocked on the door. "Mr. Utterson, sir, asking to see you he called.

A voice came from within. "Tell him I cannot see anyone!" it replied.

"Thank you, sir," said Poole, with a note of triumph in his voce. Then he led Utterson back across the yard and into the kitchen. "Sir," he said, looking Mr. Utterson in the eyes. "Was that my master's voice?"

"It seemed much changed," Utterson answered.

"Changed?" said the butler. "I have been in this house 20 years. That was not my master's voice. No, sir. My master's been killed. He was killed eight days ago when we heard him cry out the name of god."

"This is rather a wild tale, Poole" said Mr. Utterson, biting his finger. "Suppose Dr. Jekyll has been murdered. Why would the murderer stay? It doesn't make sense."

"It was sometimes the master's way to write is orders on a sheet of paper and throw it on the stair," explained Poole. "This week, we've had nothing else. Nothing but a closed door and papers sending me to all the chemists in town for some medicine. Every time I brought the stuff back, there would be another paper telling me to return it because it was not pure. And there's be another order to a different firm."

'Do you have any of these papers?" asked Utterson.

Poole felt in his pocket and handed over a crumpled note. Its contents ran thus: The last sample you sent is impure and useless. Some years back, I bought a large amount of this powder from your firm. I now beg you to search to see if any of the same quality is left and to send it at once. Expense is no object. For god's sake, find me some of the old lot!

"This is a strange note," said Utterson. "But it seems to come from Dr. Jekyll. Is it his handwriting?"

"His handwriting?! What does that matter? I've seen him!"

"Seen him?" repeated Mr. Utterson.

"It was this way," said Poole. "I came suddenly into the laboratory. He gave a cry when I came in and whipped upstairs into the study. Sir, if that was my master, why was he wearing a mask on his face? If it was my master, why did he run from me?"

Frozen

"This is all very strange," said Mr. Utterson. "But I think I begin to understand. Your master, Poole, has a malady of the mind. He has gone made. That is why he is looking for tis drug. He hoped to to cure himself."

"Sir," said the butler, turning red. "That thing was not my master! My master is a big, tall, fine-looking man. This thing was more of a dwarf. Oh sir!" cried Poole. "God knows what that thing was, but it was never Dr. Jekyll, and it is the belief of my heart that there was murder done."

"Poole," replied the lawyer. "If you say that, it will become my duty to make sure. That door will have to be broken down."

"Now you're talking!" cried the butler. "Let's do it!" There's an axe in the laboratory, and you might take the kitchen poker for yourself."

The lawyer took the weighty instrument into his hand and balanced it. "Do you know, Poole," he said, looking up. "That you and I are about to place ourselves in danger?"

"Indeed, sir," said the butler.

"Then we shoul be frank," said the other. "This figure you saw, did you recognize it?"

"Well, sir, it went so quick, and the creature was so doubled up that I couldn't swear to it, but if you mean was it Mr. Hyde? Why, yes. I think it was! You must know there was something odd about that gentleman. Something that made your feel kind of cold and angry and afraid at the same time. Those feelings went down my back like ice. Oh, I know its not evidence, Mr. Utterson, but a man has his feeling, and I give you my word it was Mr. Hyde!"

"Aye, truly I believe you," said the lawyer. "I believe poor Harry is killed, and I believe the murderer is still lurking in his study. Well, let us avenge poor Jekyll."

Taking the poker under his arm, Utterson led the way into the laboratory where they listened at the door. The quiet was broken only by the sound of footsteps moving along the study floor. "It walks like that all day, sir, and most of the night, whispered Poole."

"Is there never any other noise?" asked Utterson.

Poole nodded. "Once I heard it weeping. Weeping like a lost soul. Hearing it so pitiful, I almost could have wept too," he said.

Poole dug up the axe from under ta stack of packing straw. The candle was set on the nearest table to give them some light for their attack. "Jekyll!" cried Utterson with a loud voice. "I demand to see you!" There was no reply. "I give you fair warning, our suspicions are aroused, and I will see you. If not with your consent, then by brute force!"

"Utterson, said the voice. "For god's sake have mercy!"

"Ah, that's not Jekyll's voice. It's Hyde's!" cried Utterson. "Down with the door, Poole!" Poole swung the axe over his shoulder The blow shook the building and the door leaped against the lock and hinges. From the study came a screech of terror. It sounded more like an animal than a man. Up went the axe again, and again the panels crashed and the frame bounded. Four times the blow fell, but the wood was tough and the fittings strong. It was not until the fifth blow that the lock burst and the wreck of the door fell inwards on the carpet. The attackers stood back a little and peered in. There lay the study before their eyes, a good fire glowing on the heath, and nearer the fire, the things laid out for tea. You would have said it was the most ordinary looking room in London. But right in the middle lay the body of a man. They drew near, turned it on its back, and saw the face of Edward Hyde. He was dressed in clothes far too big for him, clothes of the doctor's size.

"We have come too late," he said sternly. "Hyde has killed himself. It only remains for us to find your master's body."

Frozen

They searched the study and then the laboratory. Nowhere was there any trace of Henry Jekyll, dead or alive. Pole stamped on the flagstones of the corridor leading to the door onto the side street. "He must be buried under here," he said. "Or he has run away."

"Ah, this is beyond me, Poole," Utterson replied. "Let us go back to the study." They mounted the stairs in silence. Ten, with an occasional fearful glance at Hyde's body, they began to examine the study more closely.

On one table, there were measured heaps of some white salt laid on glass saucers, as if for an experiment. "This is the same drug that I was always bringing him," said Poole. Next, the searchers turned to the desk. On top of the neat pile of papers lay a large envelope wit Mr. Utterson's name on it. The lawyer unsealed it and two enclosures dropped out. The first was a letter that said: My dear Utterson, when you read this I shall have disappeared. Go and read the letter which Lanyon warned me he intended to leave for you after his death. Then, if you care to hear more, turn to the confession of your unworthy and unhappy fiend, Henry Jekyll.

The lawyer put the second enclosure, a thick envelope containing Jekyll's confession, into his pocket. "I would say nothing of this paper, Poole," Utterson said. "If your master has fled or is dead, we may still save his reputation. It is now 10 o'clock. I must go home and read these documents, but I shall be back before midnight, when we shall send for the police."

End Utterson's Flashback

"The dream… I've had dreams like that before… When I was young, before Hyde and Jekyll were separate… Dreams of murders so grisly and dark… Dreams of depraved actions and beatings and assaults and tortures and rapes later reported and… Oh god!" He began to pace. "I used to think it was the future I dreamed. Some unexplained phenomenon… Until one night I woke up and I was-was on a bridge… I didn't know how I'd gotten there or when or why… why I was looking over the edge into the water and smiling a smile that felt so entirely wrong… When the papers came out the next day, a dismembered male body dragged from the river found in a burlap sack, near the bridge I'd been on that night, I began to fear…"

"Jekyll!" Hans tried to interject again.

"Do you know what drove me to make that damnable potion, Hans?! Do you?! What drove me to delve into the aspects of good and evil in man?!" Jekyll shouted. Hans was quiet. He got the feeling he'd be informed. "A nightmare of a woman pushing her infant along in a stroller. A nightmare of a man stepping from the dark. A nightmare of blood and shrieking and a shrieking baby that suddenly was… was so horribly quiet… And I opened my eyes hoping it would be over but instead I saw my hands wrapped around that infant's neck! It was blue, no longer breathing. I panicked. Thank god I managed to revive that child at least, but the mother… Nothing could be done for her… I panicked and I reported the crime, and no one questioned a thing. Not the fact I was there, not _why_ I was there in the first place, nothing. I was hailed a hero. The doctor who stopped a double homicide and all but brought a dead infant back from beyond… But I knew the truth of it, and selfishness took over instead of common sense. I should have confessed and let them hang me. Instead I decided that if I couldn't get rid of Hyde, then I could at least give him another form so that nothing he did could ever trace back to me and I could continue living my cushy upper-class life as always… And it worked perfectly… More perfectly than I could have imagined… Louise wasn't meant to survive my trampling of her… Perhaps that scares me most of all…" Hans was quiet. Jekyll sniffed, looking up. "When does Hyde stop being Jekyll…?" he asked in a whisper so quiet it and broken it was almost inaudible.

Hans was silent. Thunder boomed outside. Neither of them spoke. He didn't think he could make an argument right now if he _tried_ to… "It will end. I promise," he finally said. "You won't have to be afraid anymore."

"When does one stop being the other?" Jekyll asked again.

"That's not within my right to judge," Hans answered. "But if it was? One stopped being the other the _second_ the other became everything the one wasn't…"

"How can I even know which one was the true me?" Jekyll asked.

"Before science met magic, which one was the dominant one?" Hans asked.

"Me… But I don't even know what 'me' was… Because part of me _wanted_ to do evil things… Just didn't want to face the consequences for them," he said.

"What do you mean?" Hans asked. Jekyll was quiet. Finally he withdrew a letter, looked at it, then handed it over to Hans wordlessly. Hans was still. Finally, hesitantly, he took it and began to read...

Dr. Lanyon's Story and Jekyll's Confession

Four days ago on the ninth of January, I received by the evening post the following letter from my fellow doctor and old school companion, Henry Jekyll. It read:

Dear Lanyon, you ae one of my oldest friends. We may have disagreed on science, but friends we have remained. Now my life, my honour and my sanity are at your mercy. I beg you to take a cab to my house. You will find my butler, Poole, waiting with a locksmith. Force open the door of my study, then go in alone. Open the cabinet on the left and take out the fourth drawer from the top. You will be sure you have the right drawer because it contains some powder, a vial, and a notebook. I beg you to carry this drawer and all it contains back to your house. At midnight, after your servants are all in bed, a man will come to your house. Give him the drawer that you brought with you from my study. Five minutes later, if you insist on an explanation, you'll have it. Save me, my dear Lanyon. Your friend, H.J.

Reading this letter, I decided Jekyll must be insane. But until that could be proved beyond doubt, I felt bound to do as he asked. So I got into a hansom cab and drove straight to Jekyll's house. The butler was waiting for me. He had also received a letter of instruction and had sent at once for a locksmith. As instructed, I took the drawer from the cabinet and returned home. Here I examined the contents of the drawer. The powders seemed to be a crystalline salt. The vial contained a blood-red liquid. The notebook contained mainly a series of dates, but the entries ended nearly a year ago. There were a few brief notes under a few of the dates, usually no more than a single word. 'Double'. And once, Jekyll had written, 'Triple!' How could these things in the drawer save Jekyll's sanity or his life? And why was Jekyll's man coming to see me at midnight? The more I thought about all this, the more I believed I was dealing with a case of mental illness. Thus, although I dismissed my servants at the usual hour, I also loaded an old revolver.

The church bells had just rung out 12 o'clock when I heard a quiet knock on my door. I opened it and found a small man crouching against the pillars. "Have you come from Dr. Jekyll?" I asked. He told me yes, then gave a glance back into the darkness of the square. There was a policeman not far off. Seeing him, my visitor hurried inside. In the bright light of the room, I got my first clear look at my visitor. He was dressed in clothes that were enormously too large for him, but his outfit did not move me toward laughter. There was something abnormal and misbegotten about this creature. Something monstrous and revolting that made my blood cold and my body stiff, and from what I had heard I thought this might be the creature called Mr. Hyde. While I was looking at him, my visitor was looking around my consulting room.

"Have you got it?" he cried nd he grabbed me b the ar.

"Come, sir," said I, and shook off his grip. "You forget that you have not yet introduced yourself. Take a seat, if you please."

"I beg your pardon, Dr. Lanyon," he replied. "My impatience makes me forget my manners. I have come here for Dr. Henry Jekyll. I had understood..." He paused and put his hand to his throat, and I could see he was wrestling to keep control of himself. "I understood a drawer..."

Finally, I took pity on him. "There it is," said I, pointing to where I had laid the drawer. He sprang to it, then paused and laid his hand on his heart. I could hear his teeth grinding together, and his face grew so ghastly that I feared for both his life and his reason. At the sight of the contents, he gave one loud sob of relief. The next moment, in a voice that was already under control again, he asked me for a measuring glass. I gave him one, and he measured out a few drops of the red liquid and added some of the powder. At first the mixture was red. Then it began to bubble and give off fumes. Suddenly, the boiling stopped and the compound changed from red to dark purple, then faded to a watery green. My visitor smiled and turned to me.

"And now," said he. "Will you listen to my advice? Will you let me take this glass and leave without further talk? Or will you have me stay? If so, a new world of knowledge will be opened to you. You will see something that would stagger the unbelief of Satan."

"Sir," said I, pretending to be cool. "You speak riddles. And I do not believe you have any wonders to whos me. But this has gone too far for me to ask you to leave before the end."

"Very well," replied my visitor. "Lanyon, you remember your vows as a doctor. I am here as a patient. You may never tell anyone about what happens her." I nodded my agreement, and he smiled in an evil way. "You have scoffed at discoveries beyond your understanding, Lanyon," he said. "Now behold!" He put the glass to his lips and drank at one gulp. Then he cried out in pain. He reeled and staggered. He clutched at the table and held on, gasping with open mouth. As I looked, there came a change. He seemed to swell. His face became black, then seemed to melt. In the next moment, I had sprung to my feet and leapt back against the wall, my arm raised, my mind sunk in terror. I screamed again and again. There before my eyes, pale and shaking, groping with his hands like a man restored to lie, there stood Henry Jekyll! What he said to me in the next hour, I cannot bring myself to write. As for the terrible things that man told me he had done, I do not wish to remember them. But I will say one thing, Utterson. He confessed that the creature who crept into my house that night and changed into Jekyll before my very eyes is known by the name of Hyde. And he is hunted in every corner of the land for the murder of Sir Danvers Carew. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde are the same person!

Frozen

After he had changed back to his old self, Dr. Jekyll told me the following story:

All my life I have been a man divided in two. One part of me is good and honorable. The other part is not so good. It loves only itself and seeks only amusement and pleasure. For some men, this might not have been a problem, as my pleasures were more undignified than truly evil. But above all, I desired to be respected, to be admired, to be looked up to. So I lear0red to hide part of myself, but I was always ashamed of my guilty pleasures. It became my favourite daydream to think that I might somehow separate my two parts into different people. Then evil could go his own way, no longer troubled by the remorse of his more honourable twin, and good could walk on his upward path, helping his fellow man, no longer exposed to the disgrace his guilty appetites might bring down on him. It chanced that my scientific studies shed a light on the war between my two parts. I discovered certain drugs have the power to expose the soul. Then, under the power of these dugs, the soul makes for itself an new body that shows the true shape of one of the people who live within. I say 'one of' for it is my belief that each of us is made of many different people. But in my case, I was only interested in two. My good self and my evil self. So I made a drug that wold bring out one of those two twins.

Pause

"I no longer believe that," Jekyll said quietly. I know now it is only very few people who feel in such a way as I."

"You were a rebel, Jekyll," Hans attempted to tease, though it fell flat even to his own ears.

"Please don't joke," Jekyll pled. "I'm in the middle of a serious emotional crisis right now, Hans. And I don't know how to handle it. It's like the world is collapsing around me."

"I know the feeling," Hans replied quietly. In the exact opposite way. Jekyll feared turning down a wicked path. He'd feared turning down a _lighter_ one. "Believe me I know…" He turned back to the letter. His friend had had trouble separating Jekyll and Hyde, in an odd way.

Return

I hesitated before I put my discovery to the test. But at last, I overcame my fear. I had long ago prepared my red liquid, and now I ordered a particular salt from a chemist. Late one accursed night, I missed these two element. I watched them boil nd smoke in a glass, then change colour from red to purple to green, and then at last drank my potion. I felt the most terrible pain, a grinding of my bones and a horror of the spirit greater than at the hour of birth or death. Then my agony grew less, and it seemed as if I were waking up after a long sickness. There was something strange in my sensations, something new, something sweet. I felt younger, lighter, happier. Also, I knew with the first breath of this new life that I had become more wicked. Much more wicked... And I loved it... I stretched out my hand in joy, and became aware that I had become smaller. I believe, though I do not know, that Hyde was smaller than Jekyll because he was my evil side, and for nine-tenths of my life I have been good. Thus, Hyde had not grown as much as Jekyll.

Later I came to notice another thing about Hyde. Everyone who saw him hated him. I think this was because Hyde was made entirely of my evil half. He was pure evil. Seeing this in him, people would instinctively hate him and fear him. But that night when I first changed into Hyde, there were still things I had to learn. First, I had to know what I looked like. As it was long before any of the servants would be awake, I went across to the house and up to my room. I the mirror, I saw what Edward Hyde looked like. I did not feel any dismay. Rather, I felt leap of welcome. But there was one more experiment to make. I returned to my study above the laboratory and once again drank down my potion. Again, I suffered terrible pain, then came to myself as Henry Jekyll. It was my daydream come to life. As Hyde, I could do anything I wanted. And no matter what I had done, I only had to reach the safety of my study, and in minutes I would again be Henry Jekyll, a man who could laugh at suspicion...

I made careful preparations for my new double life. I furnished that house in Soho, I told my servants that a Mr. Hyde (whom I described) was to be allowed to come and go as he pleased and that his orders were to be obeyed. Next, I dew up that will which so troubled you, so that if I ever got into trouble as Dr. Jekyll, I could become Mr. Hyde without losing my fortune. Then I indulged my appetites.

 _ **His** appetites, Hans inwardly corrected._

As I have said, the pleasures I used to enjoy were undignified. In the hands of Edward Hyde, they became monstrous. When I changed back into myself again, I would wonder at the things I'd done. At times, I would be horrified. But it was Hyde who did them. Hyde was guilty... So I told myself... I was sure no one would ever connect Mr. Hyde to the good Dr. Jekyll. I thought I sat beyond the reach of fate! Then, some two months before the murder of Sir Danvers Carew, I woke in my bed one morning feeling strange. I happened to glance down at the coverlet an saw my hand. My blood ran cold, for the hand was all corded and hairy, not Jekyll's hand, but Hyde's. I rushed to the mirror and saw it was true. I had gone to bed as Henry Jekyll and woken up as Edward Hyde! I walked through the house, ignoring the stars of my servants. I went into my study, drank down the potion, and once again became Henry Jekyll. Over a breakfast that I could not eat because my stomach was all in knots with fear, I was able to make sense of what had happened. I had been turned into Hyde so many times that he was becoming stronger. Indeed, to make the change back into Jekyll, I sometimes had to take a double dose of my potion. Once, risking almost certain death, I had to take a triple dose.

That morning at breakfast, it became clear to me that if I kept changing into Hyde, then someday soon, I would never be Jekyll again... So I had to make a choice. It sounds like any easy choice to make, but if I chose Jekyll I wold suffer because of the pleasures I was missing.

 _ **He** was missing, Hans again inwardly corrected._

If I chose Hyde, I wouldn't care about what I'd lost. For a long time, I pretended I'd made my final decision. I remained as Jekyll. But then I began to be tortured by longings. Hyde struggled for freedom. At last, in an hour of weakness, I mixed and drank my potion. My devil had long been caged, and he came out roaring. Hyde met Sir Danvers Carew and struck him down for no reason, like a child who breaks a toy. It was not until I was tired out from hitting him that I was struck trough the heart by a cold thrill of terror. I saw that, if I was caught, I could be hanged for murder. I fled. I ran to the house in Soho and destroyed my papers to make sure there could be no way of finding me. I set off again, and though I listened in fear for the sound of pursuit, I was still gloating about the crime I'd committed.

 _Why did he feel like these last few sentences had been written by Hyde, not Jekyll? As if he even had to ask._

In my study, Hyde sang as he mixed the potion, and he toasted the dead man before he drank it down. When I came to as Jekyll, I fell on my knees crying and lifted my hands to god to beg forgiveness. As the days passed, my remorse began to die away and was replaced by a sense of joy. My problem of who I would be was solved. Hyde had been seen murdering Sir Danvers Carew. Whether I wanted it or not, I now had to remain Jekyll. I destroyed my key to the laboratory door so that I could never again enter that accursed back door, and I decided to try to make up for the evil I had done. You know yourself how at the end of last year I worked to relieve the suffering of my fellow men. but I was sill cursed with my two-part nature. I did not dream of bringing Hyde back to life again. I didn't dare. No, it was as an ordinary sinner that I fell to temptation. I went on one of my secret binges and fed my appetites as I used to do in the old days before I discovered how to turn myself into Mr. Hyde. And this last fling with evil finally destroyed my soul.

 _Hans had half a mind to crack a joke about a midlife crisis before deciding that now definitely wasn't the time and Jekyll would probably strangle him for such a flippant remark. Wow, reading this was even pulling at **his** evil side._

I remember it was a fine January day. I was sitting in the park when a deadly shuddering came over me. It passed and I became faint. Then the faintness passed. I looked down. My clothes hung formlessly on my shrunken limbs. The hand on my knee was corded and hairy. I was once again Edward Hyde. Even though I didn't want to be Hyde and hadn't taken the potion, I had still changed into the evil Mr. Hyde. A moment earlier, I had been a well-respected man. Now I was a known murderer. Every policeman in England was looking for me, and I had no place to hide. I couldn't change back into Dr. Jekyll because I did not carry my potion with me. I couldn't go home because I had destroyed the key to the laboratory door, and if I tried to enter by the front, my own servants would turn me over to the police. Hyde hailed a hansom cab and directed the driver to take him to a hotel in Portland Street. At the hotel, he took a private room and wrote two letters, one to Lanyon and one to Poole. Afterwards, he sat all day in the private room, biting his knuckle. Then, when it was fully dark, he set off across the city, keeping always to the shadows to avoid the eyes of any passing policeman. With his life in danger, nothing human remained in that child of hell. Nothing lived in him at all but fear and hatred...

 _I know the feeling well... That had been **him**._

When I got the potion at Lanyon's and changed back into myself, the respectable Dr. Jekyll, I was no longer afraid of being hanged for murder. But I was deathly afraid of being Hyde. As if in a dream, I went home and to bed. In the morning, the nightmare began again. I had just finished breakfast when I felt the change coming on me I barely had time to run to my study before I once more turned into Hyde. It took a double dose to change back to Jekyll. Six hours later, the pangs came again, and I had to take another dose. From that day on, it took great effort for me to remain as Jekyll. The pains of the change might come on me at any our of the day or night. If I slept or even dozed for a minute in my chair, I would always awaken as Hyde. I tried not to sleep.

I have now only one thing to be thankful for. It is almost over. My torment might have gone on forever; except that my supply of the salt I needed to make my potion had begun to run out. I sent out for a fresh supply and mixed the potion. it boiled. It smoked. The first change of colour followed, but not the second. I drank it anyway, but it did not work. You will learn from Poole how I have sent him all over London for this salt. In vain. I now believe my first supply was impure, and it was that unknown impurity in the drug that made the potion work. About a week has passed. I am now finishing this letter under the influence of the last of the old powders. Short of a miracle, this is the last time that Henry Jekyll can think his own thoughts or see his own face in the mirror. Very soon, I shall again be Mr. Hyde. This time forever. And because Mr. Hyde is such an evil monster, I can't allow this to happen. Here, then, as I lay down my pen and seal up my confession, I bring the unhappy lives of bot Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde to an end...

End Letter

Hans laid the letter down quietly, tying to take it all in. "It was about that time that you came," Jekyll said. "From what I later learned, if was after you had helped separate Jekyll and Hyde, and after I went with you, that Utterson came with Poole and found Hyde dead and read that letter. When I revealed to him I was alive, I expected him to turn me in. Instead, for the first time in all the years I've known him, he wept. He gave me the letter back. Now I give it to you. Do you understand now why I said I'm no longer sure who I was anymore?

"Maybe not in the same way, but in a sense similar enough that I can say truthfully, I understand. At least to a degree… But _I_ chose it. Despite what you think, you didn't. Some of it, maybe, but not all. Console yourself with the fact that that alone makes me more of a monster than you'll _ever_ be." Jekyll was quiet. "You need to come back, Jekyll. Louise is worried out of her head."

"It would be safer for everyone if I didn't," Jekyll replied.

"Jekyll, please," Hans said.

"By now the papers and the authorities and every damn citizen in Arendelle must be certain I'm to blame," Jekyll replied. Hans glanced over and grimaced. He'd found the papers. Great. "Really Hans, censoring the papers was a bit much, wouldn't you think? Especially since they could very well be onto something."

"Whether they are or not, I'd prefer if the investigative authorities were as unbiased in this as possible," Hans dryly said. "Elsa's sending for fresh eyes to be put on it."

"Hans, the talk that must be going on…" Jekyll began.

"Don't remind me, please," Hans said with a groan and a roll of his eyes. He was well aware of it.

Jekyll was quiet. "Thank you," he finally said.

"You're welcome. Stay in the castle. At least until things have been cleared up. That way, if something happens again, you can be certain it wasn't you. Good luck getting passed all the guards to get into town."

"And if the next incident should happen in the castle? To you? Kristoff? Edvard? Anna? Lou-Louise? …What of your brother or your wife, or gods strike me dead, the baby?" Jekyll challenged. Hans winced. "It's better if I stay here or in my clinic," Jekyll stated. "Just in case it _was_ me," he added, seeing Hans about to protest. "Can you afford a just-in-case that costly?"

Hans was quiet. "Yes," he finally answered. It was a lie, but he was good at lies. Jekyll probably needed the lie right now more than the truth anyway. Jekyll looked at him in a way that was so vulnerable and grateful it took the Prince aback. He saw also, though, that the man sensed his lie. Perhaps most of Jekyll didn't care, however. Finally the doctor nodded. "We'll stay here tonight. I won't sleep. I'll keep an eye on you," Hans promised. Then if something happened, he'd know for sure it wasn't Jekyll who was involved… Part of him was afraid, though… Afraid that when he _did_ let the man out of his sight again, there would be more death. Why did that scare him? Because he wasn't sure how many times he could excuse coincidence before no more excuses could be given…


	8. Confusion and Panic

Confusion and Panic

She was the first one in his arms when he rode back to the palace that misty morning with the young King. She'd seen him and raced across the courtyard, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him full on the mouth. If he wasn't already aware Franz had been the first to kiss her, he would have enjoyed it perhaps a little more. Or not. Because knowing the prince's eyes were on them now in outrage was giving him almost as much enjoyment as the kiss was. Almost, but not quite. He pressed his lips against hers a little harder before drawing back. "I'm sorry, but I had to go," he whispered, gently rubbing his hands up and down her arms. She shook her head, tears in her eyes. She didn't want apologies. She just wanted to relish in the fact he was here. He pulled her close. "I missed you," he said. She pressed closer to him before finally drawing away, dabbing her eyes to dry them and retreating to her brother, who warily and suspiciously watched the doctor.

Jekyll looked at Elsa and bowed his head. "You don't have to do that," Elsa said. "I'm sorry that you have to come back to… to everything."

"I don't even blame them for suspecting me," he answered. He was terrified they were _right_ to…

"They have no right to condemn you before real answers are found," Elsa replied. Jekyll nodded quietly. Honestly? He felt they had _every_ right. "Come inside. Breakfast is almost ready. You and Hans both look like you could use it." The morning had been chilly.

"Yes, your majesty," Jekyll replied, following her in with the others.

Frozen

The Sultan stood at the base of the ramp going up to his ship that evening. "I hope you enjoyed your stay for the most part, your majesty," Elsa said to him.

"I did. Arendelle's a little tame for my taste, but it's quaint," the Sultan replied.

"You just haven't seen it when it's exciting," Hans replied. Actually, usually all the excitement happened outside of it, but still! He couldn't blame Aladdin, he supposed. Agrabah's ruler seemed to be the sort that was ready to leap into any sort of adventure without even a second's hesitation. Agrabah must _really_ be exciting. Or had once been. He seemed a bit adventure starved, Hans noted.

"If I need your help with things, I'll send you a letter," the Sultan said. "Both Arendelle and the Southern Isles… If I'm alive to send it…"

"Sultan Ali…" Elsa worriedly began.

"It's alright," he cut off. "I'm… I'm ready to die, I think… Been alive too long now. Seeing the world dying around you, _my_ world, and watching all the people I care about… I'm just tired… But I don't plan to die without a fight." Which meant that for all he knew he wasn't doomed for a _long_ time yet. Which maybe he could be okay with again?

"We'll be here when you need us," Hans assured.

"Thank you," the Sultan said. "I hope you solve your murder soon."

"So do we," Elsa replied. The Sultan smiled and boarded his ship. Not long after, it pulled away. They stood on the docks waving to him until it was out of sight.

"I like him," Elsa said.

"Because that's what I want to hear," Hans replied, rolling his eyes.

She smirked at him. "Touchy, aren't we?" she teased. He chuckled, smiling back.

"Your Majesties?" a voice said. They turned curiously. A police officer?

"What is it?" Hans questioned him.

"There-there's been-been another murder," the officer stated, visibly shaken. Both of them stiffened, eyes widening. Oh no…

Frozen

Male. Beaten almost to death then dragged into an isolated area and dismembered alive… He'd been kept alive until no number of medical miracles could have saved him anymore… Hans didn't even want to think about how long he'd suffered. Of them all, only he and Jekyll could probably even imagine. Jekyll because of his medical and scientific background, him because… because he'd been a first-hand witness to how much agony someone could be put through before finally succumbing… How close they could be kept to death and not be allowed to die… Either he'd been suffering it himself or been the one dealing it out.

Jekyll wasn't in the palace. That was the first thing they learned upon returning to deal with the crisis. Jekyll had left two or so hours ago to pick up some things from the clinic and had yet to come back, as far as they knew. Either that or he was in hiding. The police were searching for him, whispers were going around, and they were all solemn and silent, gathered together waiting for word. Hans stared out the window in dead silence. Someone approached and he glanced over. Edvard.

"Do you think…?" Edvard began.

"No," Hans answered.

"Hans, please. Don't speak out of loyalty to him or understanding! Just… Is my sister in danger, if I allow her to continue meeting with him?"

"Your sister's in more danger from my brother than from Jekyll," Hans answered.

"Danger she'll be a willing participant in," Edvard dryly said.

"Jekyll would never hurt her," Hans sharply and lowly hissed.

"But Hyde would. And did," Edvard said.

"Hyde is dead," Hans said. "You saw it." Or had heard of it, if nothing else. Edvard was quiet, obviously trying to believe Hans but unable to ration what else it could be.

Kristoff rose from the table with a sigh. "I need to get something to eat. Anyone want…" he began. He stopped, catching his breath and looking for a second like he was seeing a ghost. " _Jekyll_?" he finished.

"Want Jekyll?" Franz asked, confused. "What are you…?" he began. He froze mid-sentence. "Jekyll!" he said in surprised. The others turned quickly. Sure enough, there by the door was the man, looking shaken and unwell.

Frozen

"Henry," Louise said, rising and starting towards him.

"Don't come near me," he said, stopping her in her tracks. She looked confused and a little hurt. "No one come near me," he added.

"Where were you, Henry?" Edvard asked seriously and solemnly.

"I went… went to my clinic to get some… some supplies for an examination in the castle. I was tired. I stopped to rest in a chair. I fell asleep… Then the nightmare…" Jekyll answered. "Someone died and it was so real… I could still feel the skin. Feel him writhing. Hear the begging. Smell the blood…"

"You're delirious," Hans said.

"And you delusional!" Jekyll replied. "What other explanation _is_ there? I-I think I killed him…"

"You didn't," Louise said. "If you did there would be blood! On you, on your clothes, on your cane, _somewhere_. There's nothing."

"She's right. Not even _you_ could have cleaned up so thoroughly. Right?" Anna asked, though her voice was slightly uncertain. Jekyll was quiet. He didn't know…

"I don't know what Hyde is or isn't capable of anymore," he finally answered. It started out so simple and petty. But pettiness became crime, became beatings, became bludgeonings, became tramplings, became murder, became sexual assault, became torture or dismemberment or mutilation, became combinations… "I-I should have taken the last dose. I should have taken that last dose to try and get Jekyll back and I should have died with him!" he exclaimed, covering his face.

"Stop it," Louise pled.

"Hyde is dead, Jekyll," Franz said. But he sounded unconvinced even to his own ears as memories of his dream of Jekyll and Louise came back. "And if he isn't, so help me if an attack is made against my brother, my sisters, anyone with any connection to them, or god forbid Louise, I will carve you into pieces like the latest victim was carved into pieces."

"I'd invite you to," Jekyll replied.

"Good. Then there'll be no nasty surprises," Franz said.

Frozen

"Doctor, you need to rest," Elsa said gently.

"No, please! I don't… I don't want to be left alone," Jekyll said. "I'm afraid of what will happen if I am. Unsupervised there will be nothing stopping me from… I don't want to be alone."

"If you really want me to, I'll have guards stationed both inside and outside of your room at all times. If you want it, I can even have you put under full-time surveillance so you'll never be alone or out of sight of someone. I don't… I don't want to, I don't want you to feel like a captive, but…" Elsa began.

"Better I feel like a prisoner than a murderer," Jekyll replied. "I just… I need to be certain… If I do become Hyde, give them orders to put me down."

"No!" Louise protested.

"Don't, Louise. Don't. Please," Jekyll pled. If she begged him not to go through with that, he knew his resolve would collapse, and he didn't want it to. "It will be better that way."

"No, you're wrong!" Louise argued quickly.

"As much as I wouldn't protest your untimely disappearance, Jekyll, I unfortunately agree with Louise. For a more practical reason than she has," Franz said, jealously seething at her desperation to protect the doctor. Louise looked confused, then started and smirked in amusement. Ooh, she was making him jealous. She'd be having fun with that if she wasn't far more concerned with these terrible subtle threats Jekyll was making against himself. Franz continued, saying, "It would only make it worse if you were to be put down. Then if Hyde ever really came back, there would be no one left who would know how to handle him or match him."

"Thank you," Louise mouthed gratefully to Franz. He cringed and nodded slightly vulnerably. Gods he hated feeling vulnerable. He hadn't felt vulnerable in the presence of a woman for a very, very long time. To men yes, and by men he meant his brothers for obvious reasons, they were his brothers, but not to a woman.

It was apparent Jekyll hadn't thought of that possibility. Uneasily he shifted. "Stay with us, Henry," Hans soothed. "We'll get to the bottom of this, no matter where it leads."

"And if it leads to me after all?" Jekyll asked.

"We'll deal with it," Anna assured.

"And if it leads to me too late?" Jekyll challenged.

They were quiet. "We deal with it," Kristoff finally repeated. It was all they _could_ do.

Jekyll sighed, but nonetheless relented. "Twenty-four-hour surveillance it is then," he said.

"I'll stay with you tonight," Hans said reassuringly. Goodness knew the man probably wanted the presence of a friend more than strangers. It might help him more too.

"Thank you," Jekyll replied meekly.

Frozen

The longer Arendelle went without incident, the more concerned Hans became. Not a single disturbing report or murder since Jekyll had been placed under surveillance… Which implied only bad things… Except for the fact there'd been no report of him becoming _Hyde_ in all of that time either. Something didn't strike right about that. Being under surveillance shouldn't stop a mental illness from taking hold. As much as it condemned Jekyll, it also verified that Hyde was gone… But maybe that in itself was condemnation, because if Hyde was gone then people may start to believe it was Jekyll doing these things after all, and just playing them for fools. But he couldn't see Jekyll doing this, he couldn't!

Elsa came out of the washing room attached to their bedroom drying her hair. He looked over at her and smiled affectionately. "Is there a reason you've stopped treating me to your coming out of there naked after you bathe?" he flirted. "Have I done something to displease you?"

She smiled to herself, but the smile fell uneasily as he looked down at her body. "I've… gained weight," she answered.

He laughed. "Elsa, do you really think I care much about that?" he asked, approaching her quietly. "The only thing that would concern me is if the weight gain got _really_ bad. In which case I think I'd worry more about your health than your weight." She suddenly became aware of how near he was and caught her breath. Before she could stop him, he'd quickly pulled off her towel.

"Hans!" she exclaimed, quickly covering her stomach. "Give me that! That's an order!"

"I don't think so," he replied, holding it away from her with a grin.

"I'm serious! Give it back!" she insisted, flushing.

"Elsa calm down. I don't care how much weight you've gained," he replied, handing the towel back. She grabbed it, holding it in front of her stomach but humoring him and not bothering to cover the rest.

"Well I do, so there!" she replied.

"Wow you're testy," he said.

"Do you want to sleep with Jekyll again?" she threatened, glaring back at him.

"Okay, okay," Hans replied, putting up his hands. He frowned concernedly. Why was she so uptight lately? Well, he guessed the Jekyll situation was pretty stressful, but still. "Elsa, is something wrong?"

Elsa paused. After a moment, she looked uncertainly back at him before turning away again. "No," she answered. "Well, yes. Maybe… Just… just this whole thing with Jekyll, the possibility of Agrabah calling for military aid. The thought of… of you going again… So far away… Maybe never coming back…"

"Don't be afraid over things that haven't happened yet," he said to her, tone softening. "No call for help has come, Jekyll's been good since the surveillance… It's okay, Elsa. It's all going to be okay. Now show me how much weight you've gained."

"You're a strange man," she said, shaking her head at him hopelessly. He just chuckled. She sighed and removed the towel.

"Wow… How many months?" he teased.

She flushed deeply and looked flustered before quickly recovering herself and wrapping the towel around her body again, glaring at him. "Laugh it up," she replied.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist. You gain right where it looks like that," he said.

"Bite me," she replied.

He smiled and opened his mouth to respond, but just then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Hans called.

"Hans, Jekyll's missing," an urgent voice replied. Franz's. Elsa gasped. Hans paled. Oh no.

"Why aren't you out looking?!" Hans demanded, quickly grabbing up things he'd need for a search.

"Because I just found out! Hurry up. You, me, Kristoff, and Edvard leave immediately," Franz answered.

"I'll be back," Hans said to Elsa.

"I know," she answered. She just hoped he came back with _good_ news… She feared it would be anything _but_ that. Inwardly she determined to grab up Anna and Louise and mount their _own_ search party. Make it girls vs boys, she inwardly joked… Except if they found Jekyll first, or a body… She didn't know how Louise would handle that, honestly. But she would want to go. "I'll start my own," she said.

"Must you?" Hans asked. He sighed. "Be careful, then."

"And you," Elsa answered. Hans nodded and left. Elsa formed her ice gown, now a tiny bit looser than normal so as not to make the slight weight gain more pronounced, and cringed, looking down at herself worriedly. Quickly she went to find Anna and Louise.

Frozen

It was disheartening. How both parties had yet to find any trace of the man. "Where is he?" Louise asked, strained and tired and fearful.

"What if when we find him he's…" Anna began. She trailed off. They could guess the rest.

Elsa was quiet, head bowed. "Then we arrest him," she answered. He'd probably want them to do far worse than that.

"He can't be Hyde, he can't! We were rid of him, right?" Louise insisted.

"Dr. Jekyll?!" Anna called. "Doctor, where are you?!" No answer. "Maybe we should split up?"

"Too risky," Elsa answered. "Especially if Edward Hyde isn't gone after all."

"Henry!" Louise called again. Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them and turned quickly. Approaching was a man in a cape and top hat, a cane in hand. "Doctor?!" Louise hopefully called out.

The man stopped and looked up at them. Soon he removed his top hat and Louise gasped in relief. It was him! But he looked so… confused? Lost? "What am I doing out here?" he questioned them. Their hearts dropped.

"Um d-doctor? Have… have you had any nightmares tonight?" Anna questioned. Jekyll was quiet, looking lost, but slowly his eyes were filling with horrified realization. No… No! His lips parted in horror before closing again. "Doctor?" Anna asked timidly.

"I… I can't remember," he answered. "I… Wait… There was…" His breathing suddenly sped up rapidly and he looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Jekyll!" Elsa exclaimed.

"A child! There-there was a child!" he exclaimed in terror, turning on his heel and racing back the way he'd come.

"Follow him quickly!" Elsa said, taking off after the man. Anna and Louise were right on her heels.

Frozen

 _No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. No, don't let this be happening…_

He whimpered as he ran. Had the child made it? He couldn't remember the end of the dream! "Sound the alarms! A child has been taken!" he shouted to a policeman as he raced by. The policeman, at first startled, immediately became worried and ran to obey, raising the alarm that a little one had gone missing and had probably been taken against their will.

 _A child weeping on the front steps of their house. A family pet had just died. The little one was devastated…_

What had happened? Oh god, what had happened?!

 _Reassuring words, a promise of something sweet. A promise to help pick out a pretty little box and stone to serve as the pet's coffin and tombstone._

"No!" he exclaimed in terror.

 _The child picked such a lovely coffin and such a lovely stone, and had started to feel a little bit better and then… Then the child had been struck. Hyde struck the child and knocked it unconscious and put it inside of the pretty box and…_

"Oh _god_!" he cried out, pouring on the speed to beyond what he'd even thought he was capable of. He almost expected to collapse, and if he did he hoped it was because of a heart attack or brain complication so he wouldn't survive.

 _Beneath a tree… The box was beneath a tree in… in a park. A park! He knew the park!_

He vaulted over the gates like he was a youth or young man of twenty-something rather than 50s. He would certainly be feeling that in the morning, he dryly noted. Then again he'd kept himself in top notch shape so perhaps not. He was aware, by now, that a large crowd was following behind him. He hoped they lynched him if that child was dead.

There it was! The tree! He gasped and slid to the base, looking frantically for the freshly dug earth. Where was it? Where was it?! There! He gave a cry and pounced at it, clawing frantically at the dirt with his hands. He felt the skin tearing and blood flowing out, but he dug nonetheless, desperate. Another set of hands was suddenly there and he looked up. Franz, he saw immediately, and his stomach lurched. So, Franz, Hans, Kristoff, and Edvard had now seen it too… He supposed there was no escaping what befell him now… The prince dug just as desperately as he did until they were both bleeding. Others were joining in quickly, but they had the good sense to grab rocks or pieces of wood or actual shovels to help.

It was only minutes before the box was unearthed and fearful gasps went through the crowds. Franz yelped and dove for the box, dragging it out single handed. Determinedly they seized the coffin lid and pried it frantically open. There were screams and gasps as to what was inside. The body of the child! Franz felt his heat drop. She wasn't breathing! He grabbed her, pulling her out and laying her on the ground. "Jekyll!" he begged. Jekyll, stunned, snapped out of it and dove at the little one, immediately trying to revive it and praying frantically this worked. The longer it went with no response, though, the more devastated he felt.

 _Please, please, please…_

He heard screaming. Screaming that could only sound from a parent, or parents, who were on the verge of losing their child. Gods only knew how many times he'd heard those screams in his time in the medical field. Suddenly the child began to breathe again and he could have cheer. Everyone else _did_ … Except for Franz, Hans, Kristoff, Edvard, Elsa, Anna, and Louise… And him… He just stared, stunned, as the child slowly started to revive. Her parents were there the next second, embracing her and praising his quick action. Praising? _Praising_? How could they be _praising_ him?! Didn't they see that the only way he could have known where she was buried was if he was the one who'd buried her?! They should be calling for his death!

He sobbed, covering his mouth with both hands and curling in on himself tightly, rocking back and forth. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. No. Not like this. Please. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over. Hans, looking more than a little concerned. "Have me hung, please," he begged the prince. King.

Hans was quiet. "No," he finally answered.

"Oh gods!" Jekyll exclaimed, covering his mouth again and continuing to rock. "Oh gods, oh gods…" How could the prince still believe it wasn't him, dammit?! How could anyone?! Perhaps Hans was just as mad as him… Or torturing him.


	9. The Doctor's Determination

The Doctor's Determination

The doctor had taken to locking himself away and isolating himself from everyone. He let no one in or near, and it was terribly obvious that the only reason he stayed in the palace was because he didn't trust himself to be alone. He never left his room. Meals were sent up and there was an ensuite, so he had no reason to depart from it. All his basic needs, hygiene, toilette, food, and water, were taken care of. Hans had attempted to stop food from being sent up to him in the hopes it would draw him out. Instead Jekyll had determined to let himself starve to death, so Hans had started sending it again when it had been too long since the doctor had had food. Elsa had tried to lure him out by reminding him of all his patients. He'd laughed and told her they were better off without him. Louise had attempted valiantly to draw him out. He wouldn't hear her, deafening himself to her pleas. Even Franz had tried. To no avail, though he'd come damn near close by means of goading the poor man. They'd been hopeful, but right before it seemed Jekyll would come out for the sole purpose of strangling Franz or taking the belt to him, he'd stopped himself and retreated once more… So when Jekyll finally did come out, their joy had been quickly outweighed by suspicion…

"I don't intend to stay out long," Jekyll stated. "But there are things back at my office I cannot do without any longer."

Elsa came very near to asking why he hadn't asked her to get a servant to fetch it for him before realizing something was off and stopping herself. Jekyll would have known that. The fact he was going to his office himself? Something didn't ring true. One look at Hans's grave and guarded expression, she knew her suspicion was justified… She dreaded to think about what was on the doctor's mind, but somewhere inside she knew. Fortunately, so did Anna it seemed.

"Doctor, before you go I need you. It's really important," Anna said.

"Anna, I…" Jekyll began.

"Dr. Jekyll please! It's Gerda. She's sick and I don't know what's wrong with her and neither does Kristoff!" Anna said. "She's always crying and she won't stop, and it's like she's in pain and her whole body is so warm and… Dr. Jekyll, I'm scared."

Jekyll was quiet, obviously wanting to refuse, but at the same time his nature wouldn't allow it. "Very well," he relented with a sigh.

"Thank you doctor!" Anna said, rising from the table and hurrying off. Jekyll hesitated to follow.

Seeing this, Elsa rose. "I'll go too," she said. Jekyll might feel more comfortable about going after Anna without guards hounding him then. Jekyll nodded, obviously relieved, and hurried after Anna with Elsa.

Frozen

Hans watched after his friend. "He's having suicidal thoughts," Franz bluntly said, no finesse whatsoever. It wasn't like he needed it. Everyone at the table suspected as much and he knew it. He was just the one bold enough to break the taboo and flat out state it. "He isn't planning on coming back." Louise closed her eyes tightly, swallowing and reaching for Franz's hand. He took it firmly, reassuringly squeezing it and more than a little pleased it was him she had turned to for comfort, but distressed that she was so distressed about _this_. If Jekyll caused her to weep, he'd bring the man back and kill him all over again for hurting her like that.

"I have to convince him he isn't to blame! He isn't the one doing this," Hans said.

"Can we be so sure, though?" Edvard, stressed, asked.

Hans was quiet. No, they couldn't… But _he_ could… "Hyde is dead. He's no longer a part of Jekyll. He just isn't. At least mentally," he said. But he was starting to suspect Jekyll's dream about the hand clawing through the ground hadn't been a dream after all.

"Then how does Jekyll know what he does in such detail?" Edvard frustratedly asked, drawing a hand through his hair.

"Because Hyde is still the mirror," Hans answered, turning to Edvard. "And that mirror… it's so dangerous and potent, and Hyde was part of him for so long, and… I know that it's far fetched, but maybe Jekyll is dreaming of what _Hyde_ is doing and seeing. Maybe he isn't dreaming it, but is foreseeing it. Or seeing it as it unfolds?"

"Explain why the crimes only happen when he's gone AWOL," Franz said.

"I… I don't know… But maybe, if Jekyll can still see things through Hyde's eyes, then Hyde can still see things through Jekyll's and knows when to act," Hans said.

"Now _that_ sounds farfetched," Franz said.

"Any more farfetched than some of the crap we've been through lately?" Edvard asked. Franz cringed. Touché.

"I just know it isn't Jekyll," Hans said.

"Hans, sometimes things just are," Franz said.

"Not this," Hans answered. "And I'm going to get to the bottom of it." He just didn't know how.

Frozen

Anna and Kristoff fretted worriedly, close at hand, as Jekyll examined their baby girl carefully. Gently the doctor cooed to her. Soon he paused. "It's an earache," he said. "Wretched things, those. Keep the ear warm. I recommend some warm oil, not hot. Very barely warm. Put some drops in her ears, stuff some cotton inside, and make sure she doesn't take them out for a little while. It won't cure the ache, but it may help ease the pain while the ear rights itself. All that you will need is for it to stop the pain. As to the fever, gently place a cold towel over her every I should say hour or two. More dab it, really, to cool her little body down. She'll be alright."

"Thank you doctor," Kristoff gratefully said, body visibly sagging in relief. "No other doctor could figure it out. Not that Arendelle has many." It wasn't exactly true that no other doctor could have figured it out, he just wanted to drive home to Jekyll how valuable he was. He was by far the best doctor in Arendelle, and every bit as good a scientist as he was a doctor. His loss would be devastating. Maybe not to Arendelle so much as to all the people who cared about him.

"You're welcome," Jekyll replied, standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Goodbye Anna, Kristoff. Gerda," he added, gently tickling the infant's tummy. She giggled and he smiled sadly at her before turning to leave.

"Henry? Don't go. Please… We need you," Anna pled, reaching out and catching his arm lightly. He looked at her hand, then at her seeming a moment unsure, but then became resolved again, pulling gently away and leaving.

Scarcely had he gotten down the hall when… "Henry, don't leave. Please. You can't. Not now. Not when I'm… Not while things are like they are now," Elsa's voice said. He stopped, tensing slightly, and turned to her, a slightly worried look coming to his eyes. It was a dangerous event she would soon be undertaking, one where if something went wrong, or if it was done incorrectly, could cost a life. He was well aware of the dangers involved in it, and so much had already been lost to the Prince of the Southern Isles…

"I'm going to give you the name and address of a doctor schooled in such matters. He'll be more than willing to make the trip if for some reason I'm… not around to help you," Jekyll said, picking up a piece of paper and a quill, scribbling the information down.

"Don't leave us like this," Elsa pled.

"I'm not quite sure where you think I'm going," Jekyll answered, but he was playing dumb.

"Don't do this," she said again.

"Goodbye, Elsa. I wish you and your husband all the best in your life together," Jekyll replied, bowing to her and quickly leaving her presence.

Frozen

He was almost out of the castle. He would be in the courtyard shortly. He picked up the pace, hoping to get out without further interruption. He wasn't so lucky. "Henry?" a voice said, breaking slightly, and he froze in place, damning fortune and luck. _Louise_ …

He didn't turn to her. Turning to her would mean his resolve would vanish. "Don't try and stop me," he warned.

"I won't let you do this! I won't let you take your own life!" Louise said.

"You can't presume to know my plans, Louise. Perhaps I'm only going out to find Hyde," he answered.

"Then take me along," she hissed. "Or _someone_!"

"Don't try and stop me," he warned again.

"I won't let you go!" she cried out, quickly moving and catching his arm.

He pulled it roughly away from her, turning again so he wouldn't look at her. "Enough!" he sharply shot. "Enough, Louise… Whatever happens will happen," Jekyll stated.

"No! That isn't how this works, Jekyll, damn you!" she shouted.

"I said enough!" Jekyll shouted, spinning on her viciously. She jumped back, catching her breath fearfully. For just a moment she could have sworn she saw shades of Hyde in his eyes… She was quiet. "Enough," he repeated in a hiss. She didn't move, tears slipping down her cheeks. He scoffed and turned, walking quickly away from her.

When he got into the courtyard he made another mistake. He began to think he was home free. He wasn't. Suddenly he was met with a figure stepping out in front of him and nearly giving him a heart attack. On seeing who it was, he tensed up. Franz. The middle prince's eyes were narrowed darkly, and he was posed so as not to let Jekyll leave.

"Get out of the way," Jekyll soon said to Franz.

"No. I'm not letting you walk out of this palace. I'm not letting you hurt her anymore," Franz said. Jekyll tensed up slightly, bristling.

"Then let me do this," he soon answered. "Let me do this, and she will never be hurt by me again."

"She would _sooner_ be hurt physically than be hurt emotionally by your death," Franz replied.

"She is a foolish girl, then," Jekyll replied.

"You aren't leaving," Franz said.

"I had a dream, last night… She was asleep in her bed soundly. She believed she was safe… But a figure was crossing the room to her slowly, deliberately, with a dark purpose. His shadow fell over her bed, hands reaching out to seize her… Then suddenly they withdrew and retreated and I awakened. I fought that dream, _myself_ , tooth and nail to keep her safe. Next time I may not be so fortunate."

"And if you kill yourself what then? What if in the end, it wasn't you? What if in the end, it really was Hyde and this was all part of some plot of his to make sure there would be no one who could stop him?!" Franz demanded. "What will then happen? To Hyde's future victims, to the residents of the palace, to _Louise_?"

Jekyll was quiet. "I don't want to risk it," he said.

"You don't want to risk the other outcome either," Franz said. "So, you're not going anywhere. Not if I can help it."

"Why are you so determined? If I die, you have no further obstacle to her," Jekyll replied.

"I'm determined to stop you because I care about her! And she cares about you. And if I'm going to win her, I won't win her because the other party was suddenly permanently taken out of the picture," Franz replied.

Jekyll was quiet, looking away. "What am I supposed to do if Hyde is back in the picture?" he questioned.

"Tough it out," Franz replied.

"You would say that, wouldn't you? You don't have the _faintest_ idea what it is like fighting two personalities inside yourself. Always wondering which personality is the one you were born with and which is the lie. Never able to guess what the other is doing or when or where or how. Waking up somewhere you don't remember getting to and then realizing you were gone, not knowing for how long or what was done…" Jekyll said.

"No, I don't. But you can't give up, because imagine the price that will be paid if you're wrong," Franz said.

"Imagine the price that will be paid if I'm not," Jekyll answered. "You dreamt of me once, did you not? And of her? How long before that nightmare becomes the reality, Franz?" Franz shifted uneasily. "Don't try to stop me," he said again.

"I'm stopping you," Franz flatly answered. "So deal with it. Guards! Guards!" he called out. Jekyll gasped as guards quickly hurried towards the sound of the call. Soon they'd assembled and tensed up on seeing who'd called them. "Escort Dr. Jekyll back to his chambers. Ensure he doesn't leave them. I want men stationed inside and out to make sure he doesn't try to harm himself."

"Harm himself? Doctor, why would you want to harm yourself?" a guard asked concernedly.

Jekyll glared borderline murderously at Franz. Finally, he turned to the guard and answered, "Because I am afraid of myself." The guard looked puzzled, but he didn't question it. Instead they ushered the doctor back inside. Franz watched after him borderline apologetically but not quite…

"Thank you," a voice said. He turned and his gaze softened. Louise. "I know that part of you didn't want to stop him, but… but thank you…"

"Have I pleased you, my lady?" he asked, smiling gently.

She smiled shyly back. "You have," she answered.

He chuckled, but his smile soon fell. "I can only delay him, Louise. Not stop him," Franz said.

"I know," she answered in a whisper, bowing her head. The sooner they figured out what was actually happening, the better. She looked up at him again. "I'm afraid for him," she said.

"I know," Franz answered, looking away.

She winced slightly and approached, taking his hand. "If your roles were reversed, I would be just as frightened for you," she said. "Do you know that?"

He turned to her curiously, reading her, and soon smiled. "I'm not the one in turmoil and danger now, so I _don't_ know," he answered. "But… I think I can take your word for it. In that sense, then, yes. I know."

"Franz, why suddenly being so practical?" she teased.

He smiled, resting his forehead against hers lightly. "I do wish I'd met you before you met him," he said. "Then this little competition between me and the good doctor would not be happening. I'd have you already."

"So sure of that, hmm?" she asked, blushing.

"Yes," he answered. "Because I would have spirited you away from the start to live on the isles where you would always be near to me. And far from him."

"You're _very_ jealous, aren't you?" she teased.

"Understatement of the millennia. Come, Miss Collin. Let's return," Franz said. She nodded, linking her arm with his and allowing him to lead her back inside.

Frozen

 _She sang sweetly, dancing barefoot in the grass by a lake. As she danced, the grass became rock beneath her feet. Feet that were suddenly very bloodied and torn from a frantic flight. The singing became terrified gasps for breath, the dancing became running. Then she was seized and she shrieked in terror, begging for mercy. But none came. The man, **he** , dragged her clawing and shrieking into some dark area and fell upon her without mercy, playing out whatever he wished upon her in agonizing, meticulous detail, dragging out her anguish for as long as he possibly could before finally silencing her screams forever…_

He awakened with a strangled cry, heart pounding. "Doctor, are you alright?" a guard in his room asked.

Jekyll was silent, numb. No. He wasn't alright. He'd never be… His eyes widened. "Louise!" he gasped, shooting from bed. "I need to see miss Collin! Now!" he said to the guards.

"Doctor, Miss Collin is in her room," the guard said.

"Check on her!" Jekyll insisted. "Now!"

"Doctor, you haven't been out of your room at…" the guard began. Jekyll barged passed him, racing out of the room. "Dr. Jekyll!" the guard called. Quickly he went after the man.

Jekyll raced straight for Louise's room. He seized the door, throwing it open and not thinking of how wild and uncontrolled he must look to her now. She would be afraid of him, he knew, but at least if she was afraid she was there! Louise sure enough sat up with a fearful gasp, eyes flying open. She saw him and her eyes widened in alarm and embarrassment. "Doctor!" she exclaimed, quickly drawing up her covers, though really nothing was showing. He stared at her a moment, processing she was still there, then turned, walking away quickly and leaving the surprised young woman to gape after him in wonder and disbelief. Quickly she scrambled from her bed and hurried after him. "Henry!" she called, peering from her room. He paused but didn't turn. Quickly he hurried on, leaving Louise mystified and more than a little concerned.

Edvard shoved out of the bedroom suddenly, nearly running into Jekyll. Jekyll looked over at him. "Place your sister under guard," he said. "For safety's sake." The depths of the depravity of the fantasies Hyde had… He didn't even want to think about it.

"Jekyll, what the hell are you talking about?" Edvard asked, tensing up slightly. Jekyll just shook his head and continued onward. Edvard looked back at Louise and started. "Louise, throw something on!" he exclaimed in horror. Louise frowned at him then watched worriedly after Jekyll once more.


	10. The Doctor's Desperation

The Doctor's Desperation

(A/N: **Trigger** warning for attempted Suicide. Also we figure out which theory as to Jekyll and Hyde and the murders was correct. In the next chapter we figure out how. Not sure when it'll be up, though. We're pretty well at the point in the story I've gotten to, so hoping to get ahead in it by tomorrow or the next day. It's drawing to a close.)

Hans lay in bed unable to sleep, staring at the far wall. Elsa's body was pressed against his back, her arm draped over his middle. She slept calmly, for the most part. Every so often her arm would tighten around him. A nightmare, or the start of one. Thus far, a gentle squeeze on her hand or arm from him could ease it, but some days… Maybe her nightmares about him would never stop… He couldn't blame her if they never did. Sometimes he had nightmares about _himself_ … Tonight, though, his mind wasn't on him and her. It was on Jekyll and trying to figure out how the hell he was going to convince the man he wasn't guilty of these crimes. Which was hard to do, because at this point he could hardly convince _himself_ anymore.

He was quiet as he thought. He tried desperately to find any plan other than the one pulling at the back of his mind. A plan such as that belonged to the Southern Isles… But he _was_ of the Southern Isles… He knew that not all of what he was would ever leave. It was still as much a part of him as anything else. He just used it better… So, if it came to it, he would propose the plan. Not to his wife and sister-in-law, not to his brothers not to his friends, but to Louise and Louise alone, because she would be the only one willing to go through with it. It would require live bait. A might-be sacrifice if things didn't go exactly as planned… But surely there was another way… Perhaps he would hold off a little more. But the longer he held off the more at risk Jekyll would be from _himself_ , and that worried him deeply.

He felt Elsa stir and he moved his arm to cover hers. Carefully he rolled onto his back, sure not to wake her, and watched his sleeping wife. Softly he stroked her arm. He was the last man she should have loved… He rolled onto his side and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. She shifted against him. He had half a mind to tease her stomach. She hated when he poked her about it. He smirked to himself. He shouldn't be cruel, he decided. Gods she was beautiful…

Just then there was a soft knock at the doors. He frowned, raising his head. Carefully he moved away from her to go answer it. He pulled it open before the person had a chance to knock harder and wake them up. One of the first things he'd done here was order them to do one soft knock, one slightly louder knock, and if no one came after that, to knock loud enough to wake them, but only if it was an emergency. Usually either him or Elsa was awake by the second knock. "What is it?" he asked the one outside, a guard.

"Sir, It's Doctor Jekyll. He is behaving very erratically. Not Hyde erratically, but very… very unstable and afraid. We fear he may try to flee, my liege. If he hasn't already," the guard said.

Hans inwardly cursed. "I'll speak to him," he assured. He couldn't sleep anyway. He threw on a loose-fitting shirt then hurried to the doctor's room.

Frozen

As he drew near to Jekyll's room, he saw a woman. He paused a moment to determined who it was. Louise, he recognized soon, in a flowing nightgown. Hardly appropriate to go wandering around the castle in, but he understood her concern. Still, he might have to have words with her. More than a few men in this castle would be falling over themselves to see her in that state of undress. He wondered if she realized that. She saw him coming and paused, visibly relieved. She was no more inclined to go into an unmarried man's room without an escort than Jekyll would be to go into an unmarried woman's without an escort. Hans gave her a nod in a silent sign he understood, then pushed open the door and looked inside wondering where all the guards were. He gasped in alarm, starting. His question had been answered. The guards were tied up and bound, and Jekyll was nowhere to be seen!

"Hans!" Louise exclaimed in fear. Hans raced to the guards, quickly untying and ungagging them.

"Where's the doctor?!" Hans demanded.

"He fled, milord! He told us we wouldn't have to worry about him anymore then ran!" the guard replied.

Hans cursed. "Henry!" Louise exclaimed with a gasp, turning and racing quickly away to try and catch the doctor. Hans was hot on her heels. They were running by a window when Louise slid to a stop with a gasp, looking out. Hans looked and his eyes widened. Franz was taking a horse and galloping off. So he'd seen too. But if there was a chance Jekyll was Hyde, his brother was in danger! Hans inwardly cursed and poured on the speed, charging through the palace and reaching the stables in record time. He swung up onto Sitron's back. "Hans, please! Let me come!" Louise pled. Hans hesitated but then relented, reaching down and pulling her up onto the horse's back, galloping after Franz who was long out of sight. Oh gods, don't let them find Jekyll too late…

Frozen

Jekyll pushed open the door of his clinic and shut it tightly. He locked every lock on doors, windows, everything, then drew all the drapes. He had half a mind to board it all up, but that might give them opportunity to find him. He thought it over then decided not to. Instead, he piled furniture in front of every entrance. The windows were decorated with metal bars forming a diamond pattern, and so were too narrow to climb through. He stopped, leaning his head against the furniture blocking the door and closing his eyes tightly. What if Franz was right…? What if Hyde was truly back and his death did nothing but worsen things? On the other hand, what if Franz was wrong? Then ending his life would mean lives were spared. It was funny, he noted to himself, how casually and resigned he was taking this concept of death.

Drawing a breath, he moved away from the door and went upstairs into his study. Then found the trapdoor leading into his attic… He blocked off the study door, after locking it tightly, and went up into said attic. He looked around it in silence. He didn't want to overthink this anymore. He was tired. He just wanted to get it done. He blocked off the trap door and went into the middle of the room. He fetched a chair, bringing it and setting it up. He found rope next and stood on the chair, fastening the rope tightly to a beam. He judged the length. He was a tall man. There was no way in which he could do this that would end it painlessly. The drop couldn't hope to be enough to break his neck no matter how high he tied it. Strangulation wasn't necessarily the way he wanted to die, but… but if it had been at his hands those people had died, then perhaps it was the way he deserved… The idea of his friends and loved ones finding him in that state, however, made him less then thrilled.

He could, he supposed, blindfold himself and gag his own mouth. Of course, they would still see the ill-effects when they uncovered eyes and mouth, perhaps. He could specify in the note that he didn't wish to be remembered in such a way, that he wished to spare them pain and anguish, but that was no guarantee they wouldn't look. There was also the matter of your body instinctively wanting to survive, and the matter of second thoughts. He didn't want to die. That went without saying. He didn't want to die... But Hyde _needed_ to... He could bind his ankles together and handcuff his own wrists behind his back. He heard his name being called determinedly. Then another voice joined it, screaming his name, then a third. He heard pounding on the doors, and though he didn't hear the words, he knew they were begging… And sobbing…

 _My god, man, what are you doing? Don't put them through this._

He tried to banish that thought, but it still echoed clearly. He shook his head and tied the noose tightly. Only a few more steps. He wrote the note, laying it at his feet, then found some bandanas and more rope. He tied one over his mouth then bound his ankles tightly, not allowing himself to think. He slipped the rope around his neck and tightened it until he winced and it was a little hard to breathe. He tied a bandana over his eyes tightly then put his hands behind his back, closing handcuffs over one wrist, then the other, deafening himself to all that was going on below. He swallowed and began to count down. Three… two… one… He kicked the chair back, fell, and felt the rope snap taut. He began to thrash and thrash as he heard the doors being thrown open. He hoped they were too late. It wasn't long before he dangled limp.

 _You should have listened to Franz, Jekyll. But thank you for your sacrifice. Now I'm free of you for good. I'll make them suffer. Promise._

Frozen

Franz was letting out a steady stream of curse words as he pounded and kicked and checked the door, frantic to get in. He couldn't do this! Not to her! "Jekyll! Jekyll open this fu…"

"Franz!" he heard Louise's voice cry. Savagely he bit his tongue to keep from finishing that sentence. He turned. Hans and Louise were galloping up. They leapt off of Sitron, racing to the doors.

"He's fu… bloody locked himself in!" Franz said. "And blocked the damn doors off!"

"Henry! Henry, please! No!" Louise screamed, pounding on the doors frantically and sobbing now. "Henry! Henry! God, no, please! Don't do this, please!" she wept, sinking down against it. Franz and Hans both tried desperately to knock the door in, but the man must have blocked it with all the furniture he owned. Hans stepped back, scowling, and lit a fire ball.

"Are you insane?! This house will go up like tinder if you use that!" Franz said. Hans would finish the job _for_ Jekyll.

"Then how do we get the hell in?!" Hans demanded. Franz looked up. They didn't, he inwardly answered.

"Genie, open the doors!" a voice ordered.

They all gasped and turned. Hans's eyes widened. There, standing on the flying carpet, was Sultan Ali!

Frozen

"Aladdin?!" Hans exclaimed in shock.

"I'm on it Al!" Genie replied, immediately poofing inside and removing everything blocking the way.

"No time to explain. Let's go!" Aladdin said, crouching down on Carpet who instantly swept them all up, Franz looking horrified and terrified at the same time, and shot inside.

"Follow me! I'll track the good doctor," Genie declared, turning into a bloodhound and charging through the house with Carpet right on his tail. "My sniffer hasn't failed me yet! He's…" Genie slammed into the study door with a yelp and poofed back to normal. "In there," he finished in a nasally voice.

They flew in quickly and looked around. "Where?!" Franz demanded.

"There!" Louise exclaimed, pointing at a trap door above them.

"Genie!" Aladdin called.

"Gotcha," Genie replied. Immediately he struck the door with a magical blast and it flew open. Carpet immediately flew up. Louise screamed and Franz covered her eyes, gaping in horror. The Sultan and Hans leapt from Carpet and ran to the hanging man.

"Jekyll!" Hans shouted, immediately throwing his arms around the man's waist and trying to hold him up, struggling with it.

"Henry! Henry!" Louise called out, trying to move Franz's hands.

"Louise, we need to get a doctor! There's nothing we can do here," Franz said. Besides, if he was dead or dying, it was probably best she didn't see. Hans and Aladdin seemed to have it covered anyway.

"Take Carpet!" Aladdin shouted, drawing a scimitar and swinging at the rope. It broke and Jekyll's body fell heavily on top of Hans.

"No need to worry Al, I've got you covered!" Genie said, poofing into doctor's robes. He looked at Jekyll. "Nope, I'm stumped," he said. The guy was near dead, and he was all too aware of the rules regarding that. Immediately Franz and Louise took off on Carpet to find a physician as Sultan Ali and Hans frantically unbound the man and started trying to keep him alive. They couldn't tell, though, if he was still living at _all_ …

It wasn't long before Franz and Louise returned with a flustered physician, who was obviously stricken by the magic carpet but not flustered enough to be unable to function. He went immediately to Jekyll as Louise covered her mouth and Franz stayed close, looking worried. Hans, near tears, stared numbly. Aladdin looked worried as the doctor worked to keep the, well, doctor, alive. Suddenly Louise sobbed and turned, running.

"Louise! Louise, wait!" Franz called after her. He started to pursue, but just then the doctor cursed.

"I'm losing him! Help me!" said doctor called. Franz hesitated to listen, but Louise would probably be fine out there. He hoped. If Henry died, however, she might _not_ be. Quickly he went to help.

"Damn you Jekyll, don't you die on us. Don't you dare!" Hans ordered.

"Genie, isn't there _something_ you can do?!" Aladdin demanded.

"Sorry Al," Genie answered, shaking his head negatively.

Frozen

Louise raced from the scene in tears, running from the building. She couldn't be there and watch him die. She couldn't! She just… she wanted to be alone! To try and… and process… Oh gods, please. Please let him live. She raced into a park and straight to the tree where he had read poetry to her… And where Hyde had later buried the little girl… It was strange, to connect with the same place both happy memories and grisly ones. She fell next to it, burying her head in her knees and weeping as wind blew leaves lightly around her. She remembered the song Franz had sung to her by this tree. Scarborough Fair, she believed. She began to softly sing it, hoping that doing so would help her feel better. It did, but only a little.

A cane tapped along the ground. Footsteps broke the silence of the night. For goodness sakes, couldn't she just be alone?! Who was even out this time of night anyway? She looked up, eyes flashing and ready to lose he common manners on someone, but on seeing the figure she caught her breath, straightened up. "Henry?!" she called before common sense told her it couldn't be. But it looked like him? Wait… As it drew nearer, a shiver prickled down her spine. The closer the man got, the more decidedly he was _not_ Henry. Or anything like him. She wondered how she even could have confused the two. This man was shorter and younger with-with hairy, corded hands and a look about him that was just-just entirely _wrong_. Evil. She stood up cautiously, back pressed to the tree as she warily eyed him.

As he drew near, her knees weakened and she began to tremble. She felt almost as if she was frozen in place, unable to run or scream or anything… And he came right up to her… He lifted his head, looking at her, and she felt revolted. Not because he was unpleasant to the eye, in fact he wasn't unpleasant to it at all, but because he was _terrifying_ to behold. Which seemed like an opposite, except it wasn't. "You be Louise Collin," he remarked. She was quiet. "I'm a friend of Dr. Jekyll's," he said. Again, she said nothing. He looked her over then smirked evilly. "Do I scare you?" he purred. She swallowed. He chuckled, eying her up and down and making no secret of it. She felt like he'd undressed her with his eyes. Which he probably had. She was suddenly all too acutely aware of what she was wearing. He looked up at her again. "Why aren't you running?" he growled darkly.

"Because terror is what you want to see, Mr. Hyde," she answered. She didn't know for sure it was him, but this man, this thing that radiated pure, raw, unadulterated evil… It couldn't have been anyone else…

Hyde chuckled darkly. "I'll see your terror with or without you running," he growled.

"Murderer!" she furiously shouted at him.

"Remember that I gave you a chance to get away," he answered, unfazed. Suddenly Louise gave a sharp gasp, feeling something being injected into her. "Your life is about to become hell," the man said in a growl directly into her ear and finishing with the substance. She was still for a moment, looking stunned at the action. Her fear began to build as she felt her body weakening. All at once she collapsed against him with a soft gasp, unable to move. He chuckled and picked her up, carrying her away.


	11. Close Call

Close Call

(A/N: This chapter is kind of anticlimactic because full disclosure? I had no idea where I was going with this chapter, or with the Hyde/Jekyll/Franz confrontation, and just wrote it up last night wherever it took me. I know that I want the final confrontation with them to be one where at least one of them, if not two, don't make it. And that's probably going to depend on reader response to certain things, though I'm not spoiling what 'things' will determine fates. And if none of those certain 'things' are much touched on, I'll probably roll the dice and see where it falls. I was going to have someone die in this chapter at first, but decided I want to hang onto the trio a bit longer until Jekyll and Hyde have been around for an actually decent amount of time. And until aforementioned 'things' are reacted to that determine fates. But I really wanted to get to the last chapter and am kind of excited for it, but no spoilers.)

They had Jekyll in his bed, now. The physician had gotten him breathing again after a very tense and terrifying wait, but he had yet to regain consciousness. Hans stared at the mark around his neck and shuddered, quickly looking away and moving to sit in the background and wait. Franz stared out the window at the rain, concernedly frowning. Where was she? She should be back by now. Unless she went to the castle. He hoped she had. It was pouring out there, and her gown was thin and white. Enough said. If anyone saw her in _that_ state, he dreaded to think what they'd do were they not exactly honorable. Still… He had a bad feeling about this.

Sultan Ali soon moved to join Hans. Hans looked up at him. "Why did you come back? When?" he asked.

"I never left," he answered. "Well, I mean I did, I just never got out of Arendelle's waters."

"What happened?" Hans asked.

"Turns out the crew was a group of hired assassins," Aladdin answered.

Hans started. "What?" he asked in shock. "Why didn't they kill you on the way here first time around?"

"Because the Vizier wanted the blame to fall on Arendelle so it wouldn't lead back to him, I guess. He could play the mourning friend, claim the throne, etc. Even if he'd wanted me dead on the way here, in Arendelle's waters we were attacked by pirates from two different directions and they were kept too busy fighting to think of assassination. The fought each other right after they failed to capture my ship," he answered. He'd assumed rival factions.

"Probably my brother Jürgen, under the name and title Meilic the Pirate King. And Xe, his latest rival," Hans said, grimacing. Hopefully Jürgen had gotten out okay.

"Anyway, on the way back to Agrabah those same pirates came to my rescue without knowing it," Aladdin continued. "You have a huge issue with pirates here, you know."

"You sail a solid gold ship bejewelled by more gems than I can name. I can only assume the only thing keeping that thing afloat is the genie's magic. Every pirate in all the seven seas are going to want _that_ prize," Hans dryly said.

"Good point," Aladdin answered, grimacing.

"So how did the pirates come to your rescue?" Hans pressed.

"Well, my crew decided that the time to act was now or never. So, they snuck up on me and grabbed me. They were about to probably gut me when the first cannon shots sounded out and the ship was hit. It distracted and alarmed them. More shots hit right after, they started to call the alarm, and it gave me the chance I needed to break free, grab the lamp, call Carpet, and take off back here. Meanwhile, they were stuck fighting off a massive pirate crew and, well, apparently your brother's orders were no survivors say for the ruler on board…" the Sultan said.

"He's thorough like that," Hans replied, shrugging it off.

"Thorough. Right," Aladdin said, raising an eyebrow at the indifferent term and response. Of course, he did know the Southern Isles had a reputation. He was just… surprised. He'd almost forgotten Hans was from the Southern Isles the way he'd behaved during his visit. Generally. But then he'd heard the youngest prince was good at masks, so he probably shouldn't be so surprised at the indifference. "I considered going back to try and save them, but the ship was taken in minutes so I just kept on heading for Arendelle. I was concerned that maybe more assassins were lying in wait here, so I kept a low profile. Went into hiding for a while to try and figure out my next move. I was on the way to the palace when I heard the shouting. I mean, it didn't take long to guess what was happening," Aladdin continued.

"It's a good thing you did," Hans replied, looking towards the doctor woefully. Unfortunately, Aladdin's return here also probably meant plans for a counterstrike or some other such action were going to be discussed. It seemed they might end up in a battle sooner than he'd imagined they would…

Frozen

 _He met her under the tree. He injected her with a needle. He was carrying her away… He brought her to an isolated place and lay her down on the floor. He chained her to it and grinned wickedly. She began to rouse and saw him. Terror filled her eyes and she screamed, struggling frantically._

"Where is she?" Franz said. He turned to the others. "Maybe we should look for her."

"She probably went back to the castle," Hans replied.

"And if she didn't?" Franz challenged.

"She's a big girl, Franz," Hans flatly answered. Sighing, he stood. "But if you want to go, we'll go."

"As a matter of fact, I do!" he said.

"Okay! Listen, I'll bring the Sultan to the palace then head back here and we can search for her," Hans said.

"You have ten minutes," Franz said.

Hans frowned then rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Neb," he answered. He nodded to the Sultan then looked to Jekyll. "Take care of him," he pled to the physician. The man nodded and Hans headed out with Ali.

 _She lay still, weeping and afraid. She'd given up screaming for help. It was apparent no one could hear. And he just watched her with a dark smile. Watched as she exhausted herself. Waited for her to break. To be malleable. Every so often he tried to approach. If she thrashed, he backed off. When she finally stopped struggling, nothing would hold him back from her anymore._

His eyes suddenly flew open with a terrified gasp. The physician yelped, leaping back in alarm. Franz quickly turned in shock. He was awake?! Wow. Tough son of a you-know-what. On seeing the terror and alarm in his eyes, though, he tensed up. Okay, maybe it wasn't toughness after all, because the look the doctor wore now? That was one of desperation. "Where…" he tried to say, though his voice was hoarse and scratchy. He winced in pain. It would be a little while before he got it back. Maybe an hour or two, maybe days, who knew? "Where is she?!" he forced himself to push out in a voice that decidedly should not be as strong as it was.

"She raced out crying, you bastard, that's where she is! Because she couldn't bear seeing you die!" Franz shot.

Jekyll cursed and the prince started, eyes widening. Whoa. Jekyll nearly _never_ cursed. Immediately his guard was up. Jekyll struggled to rise. "Doctor, you shouldn't…" the other physician began.

"I have no time for this, man!" Jekyll shot. "Franz, you were right! I'm afraid that you might have been right! Hyde may very well have come back, but not in me! On his own or via Carabis's will or-or _something_! We have to find her, we must! I had… I had another dream. He-he found her alone and took her!" Franz paled and darted out. Jekyll rose carefully, winced as a wave of dizziness washed over him, then tried to get his bearings again. He yelped as suddenly Franz darted back, seized him, and dragged him out after him in a less than dignified manner, he agitatedly realized. He would show the man the belt for this disgrace, he indignantly determined in retribution. After they saved Louise and ensured Hyde was taken care of.

Frozen

She had caught on quickly that if she wanted to stay undefiled and safe, she couldn't let him think she'd given up. She almost had at one point, and let him approach her. It would be over soon enough, she'd rationed. But then determination had come back and she'd thrashed once more. Despite how close he'd been, he backed off. His mistake. Now she knew he was waiting until all the fight left her, and that had only renewed her determination. How long he would wait, though, she didn't know. Impatience may soon get the better of him. He was looking agitated as it was now. She couldn't keep this up forever and _he_ wouldn't wait to see if she would even attempt to. Did anyone even know she was missing, she thought in panic? She damned herself for running out of there like she had. Frustrated tears threatened her eyes. This was not how she wanted to pay for that mistake.

Hyde suddenly stiffened up, smile falling to a shocked expression. He shot to his feet cursing. Furiously he began to pace. She watched him in surprise. What was this? "Damn you, Jekyll!" he furiously roared, punching a hole into the wall. Louise gave a surprise scream at this. Whoa. That _had_ to have hurt. "They couldn't let him die, could they?" Hyde growled. Louise tensed. Wait…

"He's alive?" she immediately asked. He looked back at her as if just remembering her existence. She bit her tongue.

He stared at her then smirked cruelly. "Not for long," he answered. "Not if he tries to play hero and come to your rescue. Either Jekyll or Hyde will die in time. We cannot both be allowed to continue on."

"It will be you," she hissed defiantly.

"No. Because _I'm_ not the one in love with the maiden fair," Hyde answered, smirking wickedly and conspiratorially at her. If he couldn't kill his other half, then at least he could get away this round. With her as bait and leverage. Whatever it took to see another day, after all. Louise looked suddenly more than a little afraid, and coldly Hyde laughed.

Frozen

"Are you sure it was a good idea not to just stick around and help?" Aladdin asked Hans.

"She'll be fine," Hans replied.

"What if she's not?" Aladdin replied. "Look, as much as I'd love to get into an actual bed tonight, I don't think we should put off looking for her. If this Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing is really happening, she's in a lot of danger. Especially if Jekyll is wrong and Hyde became a whole other person."

"You saying you want to help search?" Hans asked.

"I have Genie, I have Carpet, and if the worst should happen we're prepared for it," Aladdin replied. "Come on. What are you worried about?"

"Your getting killed, us getting blamed, and all out war commencing?" Hans cynically replied.

"I've handled worse. You really want to take the risk that Hyde has her?" Aladdin replied.

Hans was quiet. "Fine," he replied, turning Sitron to head back to the clinic to get Franz.

"Alright! Let's ride," Aladdin said. Hans gave him a vaguely annoyed look, but his gaze softened. He looked so boyish in that moment, and excited. It was depressing to know that he was anything but… He noted to himself that he tended to avoid looking into Aladdin's eyes. Or at him… Maybe because he didn't want to reflect whatever anger or sorrow or regret or self-loathing was hidden behind the mask of boyish exuberance.

Frozen

Jekyll and Franz galloped down the roads, Jekyll in the lead. He rode as if he knew precisely where to go. Franz was guessing he probably did, so followed without question. Jekyll soon slowed, looking around. "Where is she?!" Franz demanded.

Jekyll looked confused, searching, but then… "Dr. Jekyll!" a voice called. Quickly they turned to locate the source and caught their breath. There, standing in the shadow of a bridge, was Hyde!

"You bastard!" Franz immediately shouted. Hyde just chuckled coldly at him.

"Who are you looking for?" Hyde cooed.

"You know damn well who! Where's Louise?!" Franz demanded.

"Feisty, isn't he?" Hyde remarked, glaring in annoyance at the prince.

"You want feisty I'll show you feisty you son of a b**ch," Franz said, starting to dismount.

"Don't," Jekyll quickly ordered. Franz paused. "Don't play his game," Jekyll said. Hyde loved getting reactions. He turned to his other self. That was what Hyde was, after all. His other self… Hyde was him, just younger and more wicked… "Mr. Hyde, I presume!" he called back calmly, though inside he was terrified.

Hyde smirked coldly. "You're searching for the girl," he said.

"Any chance you'll just hand her over so we can all go our own ways without fighting?" Franz said.

"Such a diplomat. No," Hyde answered, sneering at him. He turned to the doctor again. "So, we meet face to face. Thought for sure you'd succeeded in offing yourself. I played my hand too soon it seems. I thought I was free of you once and for all so I could do as I pleased."

"You very nearly were," Jekyll replied. "Edward, give me the girl. Please."

"A please at that? I'm afraid I can't oblige, Henry. I have my own plans for her," he answered. "Your love, after all, is my lust… And oh, how you love her."

"Which means his lust for her is among the most perverse there can be," Franz growled. Jekyll cared about Louise every bit as much as he did.

"Where is she?" Jekyll icily asked.

"Follow me. But what you see might not please you," Hyde replied.

"If you've touched her I'll cut your soft bits off and feed them to you!" Franz snapped. Hyde just laughed and entered the building. Franz all but leapt from his horse, Jekyll following. They raced after Hyde into the dark building and looked around. They heard his laughter, saw the flickering of his cape, and quickly followed him. They chased him through the confusing hallways, refusing to lose him. Finally they rounded the last corner and threw open the door! …And froze in their tracks, paling and gasping… At Hyde's feet on her knees, chained to the floor, was Louise, terrified and shaking in her thin gown soaked through from the rain.

Frozen

"Of all the damn men to find her like that," Franz growled under his breath to Jekyll, who felt ill at the sight.

Jekyll gave him a disbelieving look. Really? Cracks at a time like this? He frowned at the younger man and turned sharply to Hyde. "So, you both love her. How unfortunate. How about a fight to the death between you two, for who gets to rescue the maiden fair?" Hyde taunted. Louise attempted to throw back her head and hit him where it hurt, but he suspected as much and was ready for any such attempt, dodging it. "Here, I'll even unwrap the prize for you so you can see what you're getting and what you're fighting for."

Louise shuddered as she felt a knife trailing up her back, cutting apart the fabric of her nightgown. She closed her eyes, teeth clenched, and prayed fervently that this would soon be over. He pushed her slightly, enough so he could seize the night dress and pull it open, ripping it off her arms and body. She gave a slight scream, blushing brightly and praying no one else would see her like this. Pretending _they_ couldn't.

Franz's mouth dropped, and right about then he really wished he were asexual like Jekyll, because his body was having a decidedly inappropriate response to this sight in this situation that kind of disturbed him. A lot. The _last_ thing he wanted was to be aroused by fear and vulnerability. "Let her go," Jekyll calmly said, glaring darkly at Hyde.

"Throw down your firearms," Hyde answered.

"Franz, Henry, don't!" Louise cried. Hyde struck her then seized her head as if about to snap her neck. She was still, wide-eyed in fear. Jekyll glared darkly at Hyde but then tossed the firearm to the side. Hyde smiled in satisfaction then looked at Franz. "You next," he ordered. Franz didn't move to do any such thing. Hyde kneed Louise in the back and she gave a cry of pain. Franz's eyes filled with worry and immediately he obeyed, against his better judgement.

"Hyde, let your fight be with me," Jekyll pled. "Let her go to the prince. Then you and I will settle matters between _us_. Tell me anything arouses you more than that."

Hyde's eyes glittered in intrigue. "A duel?" he said. Or something like it. It wasn't exactly the dramatic battle he'd been hoping for, but somehow this seemed like it would be so much more satisfying. And unexpected. And unique.

"Twenty paces," Jekyll said calmly. "Two shots. One for each side of us."

"To kill," Hyde said.

"To maim," Jekyll answered.

"You do it your way, I'll do it mine," Hyde answered, throwing aside all rules of a duel say for the paces and the number of shots.

"Henry, don't do this, please!" Louise begged.

"Are you out of your mind, man?" Franz demanded of Jekyll in disbelief.

"He doesn't want her," Jekyll said simply. "He can go to whatever brothel he pleases or snatch whatever woman or girl is unfortunate enough to be out at night when he is prowling. The only reason he's singled her out is because he wants _me_. He wants to cause _me_ pain. And you've caused me it, Hyde. Almost more than I can bear."

"Just almost?" he sneered. "Well then let's make that a certainty, shall we?"

Frozen

Suddenly Hyde went to snap Louise's neck, but Franz fired immediately. Hyde yelped as the bullet struck his arm, staggering back from her. There was no blood... She tried to struggle free. Cursing, Hyde grabbed her hair and pulled her back against him. "You stupid fool!" he sneered at Franz savagely, drawing a gun and firing right back at the prince. Franz cried out as the bullet grazed his hip, staggering. Ugh, at _least_ it was the hip and a graze.

"Franz!" Louise cried out, fighting.

"Stop thrashing, you stupid harlot! Or so help me I will see them both captured and you doing whatever I tell you to, to spare their lives," he threatened evenly, scowling at Franz and Jekyll. She stopped fighting, alarmed at the threat. Did he have backup she couldn't see? That _they_ couldn't? Or was he just blowing hot air? She suddenly threw her head back in defiance and he yelped. She could have cheered in satisfaction. She'd headbutted him where it _really_ hurt. He scowled and struck her violently again, causing her to fall forward on to the ground with arms painfully wrenched behind her. She caught her breath as he placed the tip of his cane on her bottom. "I preferred you spread eagle," he said to her coldly. She didn't move, shivering slightly.

"Enough, Hyde," Jekyll said. "You and me. No one else."

"And I suppose in exchange you want me to let her go?" Hyde sneered.

"Yes," Jekyll answered.

"Or I defeat you, lock you and the prince away, and let you listen and watch as I have my way with her," Hyde said.

"Or he defeats you, we lock you away, and we let you listen to the sounds of silence for the rest of your very short life before setting my torturer brother on you to finish the job," Franz threatened.

"Oh, I'm no longer alive, your majesty. I died and was buried, remember?" Hyde said.

Franz's eyes were narrowed suspiciously, but suddenly he tensed up, eyes widening. What was this man saying? "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I'm just a corpse," Hyde said.

"Aren't we all?" Franz replied bluntly. Well, that was what Lars or Hans would say. Hyde chuckled, aimed his own gun at his chest, and shot! There was no blood… Or anything. He just looked at the bullet wound to the heart, or lack thereof, then back to Franz and Jekyll again. Both had gone white, tensing up. Oh no…

"So, let us duel, Jekyll," Hyde said to the pale doctor.

"How did you…? Oh god," Franz said in shock. Necromancy?! Illusion? It had to be one of the two, right? But how? Oh he really, really hoped it was illusion in the sense that his mental connection to Jekyll kept him alive. Would he bet on it? At this point he wouldn't be betting on anything. With their luck, Carabis or something else had a hand in it. Maybe the Shadow? But he was pretty sure they'd destroyed that. "The duel will be an unfair matchup! Jekyll won't stand a chance!" Franz said.

"Precisely," Hyde answered.

"Mr. Hyde, so be it. A duel it is. I will gladly teach you how to disassemble a corpse," Jekyll icily stated. _Then_ what would he think of the thrill of undeath, the doctor spitefully said to himself.

" _She'll_ be a willing volunteer," Hyde said, gesturing to Louise.

"Mr. Hyde! If you're a corpse, tell me your opinion on _this_ ," a new voice said.

Frozen

Hyde spun quickly, startled by the voice. His eyes widened. What was this?! "Hans?" Franz said in shock. And Sultan Ali. "Are you crazy?! You can't kill the un…"

Hans rolled his eyes and suddenly a wall of flame sprung up between Louise and Hyde, making her scream and Hyde leap back in horror and terror, panicking and shouting, terrified of the flames.

"Of course, fire!" Jekyll exclaimed. It should have been so obvious!

"No kidding!" Hans sharply shot. "Seriously? Neither of you figured to try and grab your lanterns, chuck them at him, and set the walking dead psychopath on fire?" Fire devoured everything until there was nothing let to salvage, most of the time.

"We… would have eventually," Franz sheepishly replied, visibly relieved but also embarrassed.

Hyde hissed in fury at the flames and looked up to see Franz and Jekyll both diving for their weapons and lanterns. Cursing, he turned and made a break for it. It seemed he needed to rework his plan to factor in the fire development. He was loathe to give them the satisfaction, but it was only for a little while, he promised himself. Then he would have that girl, or someone else beloved of them all, at his mercy. Then he would see these men offering everything for her. Franz and Jekyll spun, ready to shoot, and started. Hyde was no longer there! Jekyll cursed furiously.

"I can go after him!" Sultan Ali said to Hans.

"Let him run. That satisfaction belongs to Jekyll," Hans replied, staring in the direction Hyde had gone. And he really wanted the doctor to have it. He glared at Jekyll. "I told you so! I told you, you idiot! In the future _never_ doubt me, you understand?!"

"Louise!" Franz cried in terror, racing towards her and tearing off his coat to cover her with. Jekyll was right behind him.

"Henry, Franz!" Louise exclaimed in relief as Franz covered her and he and the doctor set to work on the chains and trying to take them off. Hans sighed in annoyance and approached with Ali, seizing one and super heating it until it was all but liquid and could practically be pulled apart or melted off. He then worked on the other. At least these powers were getting _some_ use. Generally, he preferred to pretend they didn't exist, but they were handy. On occasion. Soon enough the chains were off and the suitors gathered her instantly into their arms. She wept against them, shivering.

"We must get her back to the palace," Jekyll said.

"Yes. We must. Let's go," Hans agreed. Franz and Jekyll could ride with Louise on the magic carpet. He and Aladdin could ride horses. Besides, he got the feeling Aladdin needed to speak with him anyway… And Elsa… He dreaded that… Aladdin looked at him as if guessing that he knew where this might be going. Hans shook his head, regretting their promise, then sighed and nodded as Carpet scooped up his passengers and took off.

"I know you don't want me to talk about this, but…" Aladdin began.

"A promise is a promise," Hans answered.

"Look, if you'd rather deal with Hyde before he actually seriously hurts or kills someone you love…" Aladdin began.

"I'm terrified there's nothing that can be done to prevent that anymore," Hans quietly said. They'd made far too many enemies, now, for even lady luck to stay on their side for much longer. He'd have everyone on alert for Mr. Hyde. Make him a hunted man with a large reward on is head. From there they'd have to see. Hyde couldn't hide forever. There was no Jekyll for him to disappear into anymore. At least the doctor would stop this ridiculousness of believing he was the one committing the atrocities in Arendelle. He'd have to warn the people never to go out alone, always in groups or pairs if they were into risk, and explain why. Anyone stupid enough to continue doing so _after_ that warning was issued, had whatever happened to them coming to them. Wow that was cold… But he couldn't tolerate stupidity and ignorance in matters like this. Hyde was on the prowl now. And probably bent on finishing what he'd started… Jekyll would only be able to avoid him for so long when the death started again. Then nothing would stop the doctor from facing him to the end, and _no_ one wanted that. Right now, though, the Sultan needed to be where his attention was placed.


	12. Announcement

Announcement

(A/N: Not sure if I've ever made this clear or not, but anyone who wants to can feel free to use ideas of mine in stories and the like if they want. They can even expand on this canon. As long as I'm credited, I'm happy. Anyway, this is the final chapter of the story. It's not the best I've written, felt a little rushed to me at points and kind of anticlimactic, but I'm trying to work up to a large battle in one of the final stories of this series so kind of keeping all cards on the table for now. There will be death. I'm kind of excited about the next story, but not sure how great it'll be. Or when it'll be written up far enough for me to start posting it. You'll see where it's going to take place by the end of this chapter. Thank you for all your support and for the reviews you leave. It really means a lot and keeps me going in this series.)

As Hans and Aladdin rode towards the castle in silence, Hans said, "Just get it done."

Aladdin looked at him sadly, then down. "I won't ask for military aid. We might not need it. I just… I want you and your brothers to come with me to Agrabah. I was due back a week or so ago. By now the Vizier is playing our absence up and probably moving to take the throne. I'm going to send a letter to him, informing him I'm coming back. He might try to meet us on the Mediterranean Sea with ships either from nations he's allied himself to, or nations he'll manage to convince we're enemies of. He'll try and prevent us from reaching land, but he'll fail if your naval force is as strong as the stories say. When I return alive with all of you, and state there are assassins after me and tell them my plans for countering any future attempts on my life, maybe that's all it will take."

"That still leaves open a battle on the sea," Hans pointed out. And if one didn't occur there, then on land was still possible.

"I know… But the sea is your element, right?" Aladdin said.

"One of them," Hans replied, alluding to his fire powers.

"I won't force you into this. If it comes down to it, I can try to get home on my own," Aladdin said.

"No… You have our help," Hans promised. Here was hoping, though, that Elsa was of like mind. "If the reigning monarch agrees," he added, recognizing he was inching towards taking a bit more authority than he should. Ali nodded.

Frozen

Elsa listened to the plan silently, stony faced to the point it was making not only the Sultan uneasy, but Hans and everyone else in the throne room. The change in her demeanor was very obvious and very… scary. She was unimpressed. Highly unimpressed. Sultan Ali was obviously not expecting this. "I won't ask you to agree to this, Queen Elsa," he soon said. "I only propose it as a possibility."

Elsa was quiet. Soon she stood up and walked out of the meeting without a word. Hans started, looking surprised, then cringed and turned to Aladdin. "She'll agree, I give you my word," he said. "Just… hold on a minute." Quickly he stood to go after her.

"Elsa! Elsa, wait!" Hans called, quickly catching up to her and taking her arm. "It isn't going to be long. With luck, there won't even be much fighting at all! He needs our help. We have an obligation to our allies. You know that."

"What happened to your being sick of war?!" she shot viciously.

"That hasn't changed! But neither has your duty as a monarch to your allies!" Hans replied.

"What happened to being tired of the killing and death?!" she demanded.

"I still feel that way!" Hans insisted. Hoped.

"Let your brothers handle this, Hans! They're the war mongering country, not us," she said.

"The Southern Isles _is_ still my country!" Hans said.

" _Arendelle_ is your country!" she shot. "You know what? Fine. I'm done with this. Do what you have to do." Angrily she turned, storming away and leaving him stunned. And more than a little hurt and guilt-stricken. Uneasily he shifted, wrapping his arms around himself and looking back at the throne room. Seemed bargaining power had fallen to him this round.

 _One Month Later_

The final stages of the plan were falling into place. Hans was at the table with his brothers, all of them, and with the Sultan. They were murmuring over details and finetuning things. The sea battle wouldn't be much of a problem, minimal to medium casualties. It was what happened after Ali returned to the throne of Agrabah that had them edgy. They were throwing out various scenarios as to how it could go down and polishing every one of them as best they could so they could be prepared for any eventuality. Some scenarios were more than a little grim, but they felt comfortable that they were ready. Some of said scenarios were highly unlikely as it was anyway.

"Alright, so if the vizier starts to gather together an army of rebels right in Agrabah, we'll have to have our ears open for any warning and…" Hans was saying, when suddenly…

"Hans?" Elsa's voice shakily said from the doorway of the war room.

"I'm in the middle of something, Elsa. This'll have to wait. We can discuss it later," he said, dismissing her. "As I was saying…"

"Hans," she repeated again, a little firmer..

"Are there spies in Agrabah? Or anyone you'll trust with the job?" Hans aske Ali.

"Uh, your wife…" Ali began.

"She's fine," Hans replied.

Aladdin blinked blankly then frowned and sighed. "No. But can you provide spies? If not, I can probably scrounge up a few people. Agrabah's pretty helpful and there are a lot of people who would be willing to take on the role in a time of desperation, probably. Just it's whether they'd be double agents or not.

"Hans!" Elsa sharply said.

"Elsa, it can wait! What, is this the end of the world?" Hans demanded.

"Of your world, yes! Especially if you don't get out here now!" she shot.

"For the love of… Emotional blackmail? Really?" he asked.

"Hans, please!" she begged, a look of vulnerability appearing. "This is important."

Hans raised an eyebrow then sighed. "Alright," he relented. "Sorry," he said to the others, heading off to go to her.

Frozen

He shut the door behind them and continued following her. She said nothing, just led... Led them to where they'd been the night they'd said goodbye after the suitor games. Before he sailed to Cumberland and that whole ill-fated nightmarish hell... He looked curious and turned to the sky. He caught his breath. The Northern Lights! He wondered if this was the important matter. "Whoa…" he breathed.

She watched them silently, wishing she could enjoy them more, but nerves were consuming her. She turned to him. "Hans…" she began.

"Was this what was so important?" he wondered, still observing them. Because if they were, it was totally worth it.

"No… What I have to tell you is far, far more important than anything I've ever told you before," she said.

He frowned and turned to her curiously. "Elsa? What is it?" he asked, now worried. A million possibilities were presenting themselves, and each one got him more frightened than the last. Was she sick? Was she weakening? Had she been threatened? Were Gerda and Anna alright? Was she dying? Oh _god_ no, anything but that. "Please tell me quick before I panic myself," he pled as an afterthought. Because he was coming close to it.

She was quiet, looking down with tears pricking in her eyes. "I… I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Huh?" he asked. He hadn't heard her whisper it was so soft.

Sniffing, she looked up at him again. "I think… I know… Hans, I'm pregnant," she repeated, a smile flickering across her face before fading to a scared and worried look again. "I'm pregnant, my love." He stood stock still, staring at her in shock and disbelief. What? Unease crossed his expression. What?! He looked down at her stomach in disbelief. The weight gain, the mood swings… He looked up at her wide eyed, alarm in his face. _What_?! She was looking away from him, eyes shut as if she was scared of what she'd see if she looked at him. She probably was. Maybe she had a right to be. "Please say something," she whispered.

He looked at her stomach again, lips parted in numbness. She was… _What_? Part of him panicked and refused to believe it. This couldn't be happening. People like him didn't deserve a gift as precious as a child! People like him couldn't be fathers or mothers! An irrational, panicked response flitted through his head. The desperate, _desperate_ hope she'd cheated on him and the baby wasn't his. If only so it could have a decent parent and not a monster as its sire. If only so it could have a better life and not have this one ruined by him! The rational part of him knew she'd done no such thing.

"Are you… you're sure?" he finally managed to tightly breathe.

"More than sure," she answered in a whisper, hand falling gently on her stomach. He nearly died. "Sometimes I think I can feel it move… But I can't, can I? It's too early for that, isn't it?" she said. He was still.

"Oh my god!" he suddenly exclaimed, covering his mouth as shock totally imploded and every mask that may or may not have been trying to creep up crumbled in on itself. Tears shone in his eyes. "Oh my god," he said again in a whisper from behind the hand as he shook his head partially in denial and partially in disbelief. Monsters didn't have children, dammit, they didn't! Monsters didn't have children! He gasped back a sob and reached out, placing his hand on her stomach in shock and lightly rubbing it. How the hell hadn't he guessed this?! Brother after brother and sister-in-law after sister-in-law had made this announcement time and time again, so how the _hell_ hadn't he guessed this?!

 _Because people like you do not deserve such a blessing._

She sobbed with a laugh, nodding her head. She was still terrified. She didn't know if his reaction was good or bad or something uniquely Hans in that it was both. "You're going to be a daddy," she said, leaning her forehead against his.

An irrational paranoia was that he would want the child destroyed. Or destroy it himself right now with his fire powers by cooking it. But then she was starting to look at everyone who came too close like they were a threat to the unborn infant. You didn't even want to _know_ how paranoid she was around stairs anymore. You'd think she thought they were sentient beings out to destroy the little one inside her, but after Anna… Oh god, no, please no… She couldn't lose it. She couldn't! She had to trust him. She _would_ trust him. Those nightmares wouldn't come true! Never! He wouldn't do that! Would he? No! No, he wouldn't!

He sniffed. "I'm going to… Oh my god…" he said, stunned. "You're pregnant? Really? You're really carrying? There's… You and me… You're truly with child?!"

"You see it yourself," she answered. "Yes. Yes, sweetheart, yes. You're going to be a daddy. We're going to be parents." He blinked then suddenly seized her, spinning her around in the air and cutting off her surprised scream with an adoring kiss. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, clinging to her husband tightly and letting herself openly weep in joy and relief. He kissed her again and again adoringly and finally drew back.

"I can't believe this. Elsa, honey…" he began. He sobbed and kissed her again, this time letting it linger for a long, long time until they could barely breathe anymore. They drew apart and softly nuzzled each other beneath the colorful sky…

Frozen

The Princes of the Southern Isles and Sultan Ali were getting a bit impatient. Where was he? Suddenly the doors opened and Hans walked in looking shocked and dismayed, as if a very, very big realization had just hit him. After departing Elsa's company, in fact, it had hit him. He was going overseas to an unknown land to partake in a battle with unforeseen outcomes and about a hundred unknown variable, to partake in gods only knew how many campaigns for gods only knew how long. Panic had quickly overtaken him, then, and he'd regretted ever even agreeing to this. Now there was no way out of it… But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and stop this before it started.

Sensing something was wrong, Caleb frowned. "Hans, what's wrong?" he asked.

He looked up at them in shock and blinked. After a moment, he replied, "Find another way. So we don't have to fight at all."

"Hans, what are you talking about? We've already laid out plans and…" Justic began.

"I said find another way!" he desperately shouted.

"Hans, there _is_ no other way. Will you calm down and tell us what's…" Duach, Runo, began.

"Find another way or I swear I won't go with you! No matter what cost there is, I won't go with you!" Hans replied.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?!" Kelin-Sel demanded.

"I…" Hans began. He paused, trailing off and nervously licking his lips. "Elsa is… Elsa is pregnant," he finally said with a brief smile that flashed across his lips before falling to a fearful and solemn and stunned look again. "Elsa is pregnant," he repeated. He sat and buried his face in his hands. Oh god, this couldn't be happening… Not now… He was supposed to be celebrating and enjoying this… Instead he was mourning it as it dawned on him how much he might end up missing…

His brothers, stunned, were silent. The conflict resolution could take months. Months of him being away from her. Months he might not ever return from. But it was too late to back ot now. Immediately, though, Caleb turned to the plans and set about looking for a way to shorten his brother's term, and in fact shorten _all_ of this by half to three quarters, more preferably the latter, with Ali right there with him obviously in total silent agreement.

Frozen

"Oh my god, you're pregnant?! And you never told me?!" Anna screamed when Elsa told her, Kristoff, Olaf, Kai, both Gerda's, Louise, and Edvard all together. Elsa, blushing, nodded. "Elsa!" Anna squealed. "Oh Elsa, this is amazing!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into her sister's arms and hugging her tightly. Though she was thrilled and overjoyed for her sister, though, she was also distraught as she remembered her own failed pregnancy. And a bit resentful and jealous. And depressed. Those emotions showed clearer on Kristoff than her, though, who held his adoptive baby girl closer and tighter, gently rocking the infant who beamed up at her daddy adoringly and reached for his face. He smiled, lowering it so she could feel as she made contented baby grunts and gurgles.

"Elsa, I'm so happy for you! Ooh, ooh, can I play with it and teach it about the snow and snuggle it and show it all the things I like?!" Olaf eagerly asked.

"Of course, Olaf," Elsa said, laughing and hugging the snowman. "You're going to be the royal babysitter."

"Me? Really?! Yay!" Olaf cheered. "Oh, the Duke of Weselton will be so happy! And Hans must be too!"

"Poor sap," Edvard said, referencing Hans. Louise, grinning, scowled at her brother and nudged him hard. "Ow!" he said. He frowned at her. "Ugh, I'm going to have to write Carl Alexander, and Harrald Scharff, and Charles Dickens, and…"

"Leave that to Hans, brother dear," Louise said. "It's his news to share. Not yours."

"We'll give him a big mourning party," Edvard said. He yelped again as she nudged him viciously again.

"But… there's political strife looming, isn't there? That's going to take him far away," Kristoff said. Elsa immediately sobered to the situation, as did everyone else.

"He can't just leave her like this. I mean… can he?" Anna asked.

"Does he have a choice?" Kristoff asked. Elsa was quiet. That was yet to be seen… She got the depressing feeling that he didn't… Or wouldn't…

 _One Week Later_

They were to sail tonight. It was a foggy, miserable, cold, depressing evening. It reflected how she felt perfectly. She stared out the window silently. The door opened, but she didn't turn. "I'm going to go now," his voice said. Hans's. She said nothing. "Elsa, please. Speak to me," he begged. She didn't even turn, though a chill spread through the room. His lips parted sadly and he bowed his head, crossing his arms over himself and rubbing them. He turned to go, feeling like a kicked puppy. He stopped at the door, looking back. "Farewell, Snow Queen. I love you." No answer. He closed his eyes, swallowing, and quickly left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

She gasped back a sob, willing the tears in her eyes to go away. They wouldn't, though. She sniffed, holding her self tightly and clenching her teeth. When she opened her eyes again, she saw him by the stables, preparing Sitron. She shook her head. No. She couldn't let him go without a proper goodbye, no! Because what if something really did happen to him? She'd never be able to live with herself for that. For letting him think he'd died with her anger and disdain upon him and not her love. She raced from the window, running down through the palace as quickly as she could. She burst outside and ran towards the stables. He heard footsteps and turned. He hardly had time to look surprised before she was in his arms. He gaped in shock, then quickly embraced her with a shaking and relieved breath. He closed his eyes, resting his head on hers and gently swaying her side to side.

Soon they drew apart and gently he lay a hand on her stomach, solemnly gazing at it. She was in her second trimester by this time, probably. Or just finishing the first. Tears stung his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. "Come back to me, Writer of Fairy Tales," she begged, covering his hands on her stomach with her own.

"I'll only promise to try. I wish I could promise you more," he answered, taking her hands and pulling her near. He bent, pressing his lips to hers and letting them linger adoringly. Finally, he drew away and gently nuzzled her. He pressed his lips to her forehead, then to each eye. He looked at her abdomen then knelt, softly kissing that as well. She gave a laugh through a sob, gently stroking his hair. He rose once more, kissed her again, then mounted Sitron and rode away to the docks. She watched mournfully after him, praying will all her heart that he would be safe…

She watched as the ships sailed away, tears slipping down her cheeks. As they vanished over the horizon and went far, far out of sight, she heard someone come up next to her and looked over. Anna. Her sister looked troubled, but not about this. About something else. She was watching after the ships suspiciously. "Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked disturbed then turned to Elsa. "Elsa, have you seen Olaf?" she asked. "I told him he could go to the docks to say goodbye to the princes and the Sultan and help them get everything they wanted to bring together. He was supposed to be back by now."

Elsa looked confused, but soon enough her eyes widened in horror and realization. She turned quickly to look after the ships. No. He wouldn't have! Both sisters exchanged alarmed looks. "Oh my god!" they screamed together in horror. They really, really hoped they were wrong. And if they weren't, they really, really hoped Olaf knew what he was doing. There was nothing they could do to get him back other than inform the princes he might be there. If they didn't bring him home immediately, then the poor little snowman was all on his own in a world he _definitely_ wasn't equipped for. Arabia.

( **Final A/N** : Thank you all for viewing and taking the time to review this story when you could. I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope you'll enjoy the next one too. Again, though, I'm not sure when I'll be posting that one. Or what it'll be rated, but if things go according to plan, it'll have a lot of action because hey, Aladdin loves himself action. Let me know what you think will happen or what you want to happen in the next story. I'm always open to ideas.)


	13. To an Unnamed Child

To an Unnamed Child

(A/N: Okay, this is the _real_ last chapter. Because motivation hit with a force. And I remembered there was some stuff I wanted to have in this story that slipped my mind. So yeah. The muse has spoken.)

Jekyll, Louise, and Edvard stood watching after the ships as they departed, Louise waving a handkerchief at Franz until he was out of sight. "They'll be fine. I'm sure of it," Edvard said. He checked his pocket watch. "Oh dear. Look at the time. Hurry sister! We're going to miss our train if we don't pick up the pace."

"Might I accompany you?" Jekyll asked.

Edvard frowned. "If you must," he replied with a sigh. Jekyll winced. Louise frowned at her brother and firmly took Jekyll's arm.

As they neared the platform, Jekyll said, "Miss Collin, before you go I must know something."

"What is it, Henry?" she questioned.

"Where do I stand versus where Franz stands?" Jekyll questioned slightly nervously.

She smiled mysteriously. "If you really must know, right now your points are very much tied," she said.

"What can I do to get ahead?" he asked with a sigh.

She laughed. "Goodbye, Henry," she said, standing on her toes to reach his lips. He bent to accommodate her. She drew back, looking worried. "You must be careful, doctor. If Mr. Hyde is still out there…"

"I know," Jekyll said. "I can't fathom why Hans didn't attempt to give chase or let the Sultan."

"Because it's your honor, Henry!" Louise replied.

"It is my honor, Miss Collin, to see him hanging by the neck until dead. Again. And quite the sight his burning body would be, too," he said.

"Don't start sounding like him now, Jekyll. I much prefer you _this_ way," she said, smiling.

"My apologies, Louise. The point is, honor is a young man's game. At my age, it's the result that matters, not who gets to carry out the result," Jekyll said. "I would have been ecstatic if his head had been brought back to me by a mere bounty hunter. It would mean he was dead, and the people were safe."

"You are a most unusual and wonderful man, Henry," she said, smiling gently and approvingly at him. "I will miss you."

"And Franz," Jekyll semi-compalained. Louise giggled and waved at him, climbing aboard the train with her brother. She waved to him until it was far out of sight. He watched after her with a soft and gentle smile before sighing and turning to head back to he palace. He froze in place, though, when he saw a figure standing across the way, reading a paper. Or pretending to. The man looked up and his eyes widened. "Hyde?" Jekyll said in shock, stepping towards him. In broad daylight?! A carriage passed by, and when he looked again, the man was gone. Highly uneasy now, he shifted uncertainly, looked around, then started back towards the castle…

Frozen

 _Dear King Hans,_

 _Give me something that I may hold over your brother for Louise's affections or I may go mad! There must be some weakness he has that may give me something of a sporting chance at this game of love. I am clueless on my own! She writes me often and her letters are filled with talk of the letters **he** sends to her. It's driving me absolutely out of my head. Isn't there anything you can do to slow his advances so I may get an opportunity to be **his** jealousy for once?_

 _With sincerest regards,_

 _Dr. Henry Jekyll_

 _P.S._

 _I do hope you are faring well, your majesty. I'm afraid I've become so involved in this duel that I nearly forgot to ask after you. My apologies._

Frozen

 _Dear Dr. Jekyll,_

 _Do start off your letters with simply 'Dear Hans' or 'Dear Mr. Westergaard' or 'Dear Mr. Andersen'. I am afraid if you continue calling me king, it will start to get to my head. I feel only empathy for you doctor, I really do, but I am unsure how much of a help I can be to you. However, I do know of one weakness my brother has that may drive him to back down. At least slightly, if not altogether. I will attempt it and let you know how it has gone._

 _I am faring well, Jekyll. Thank you for remembering to ask, but it wasn't necessary you know._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _H.C. Andersen_

Frozen

They had docked in a port to restock their supplies. Hans took the opportunity to try and pull at Franz a bit to reign him in. "It's beautiful here," he said.

"It is," Franz said, sounding slightly said.

Hans was quiet. "This is where _she_ was from, wasn't it?" he soon asked. Franz visibly tensed up. He bowed his head. "Maybe this is where she came back to…" Hans hinted. Franz closed his eyes. "Why are you going after Louise, Franz? You got out of participating in the suitor games by telling Caleb you were still waiting for her. What changed?"

"Louise came into the picture," he quickly answered. "It isn't like she'll take me back anyway… She walked out of me, Hans."

"She was afraid. She was a slave and you were a prince and father would have raged against you both. You most of all. She didn't want to leave you!" Hans replied.

"But she did!" Franz snapped, turning sharply on him.

"You ever think she wanted you to go after her?!" Hans shot, eyes narrowed.

"I did! And it was in vain! If she'd wanted to be found, she would have left hints of _something_ ," Franz replied.

"Or she might have thought you'd use common sense and search for her in her homeland!" Hans retorted.

"I'm done talking about this with you," Franz said, turning to leave.

"No you're not!" Hans shot. Franz scowled back at him viciously. "Jekyll loves her! She's the only woman he's ever had any feelings for. He's my friend, and I won't let you…"

"I'm your brother! It's my side you should take!" Franz cut off viciously enough that the others started to turn, sensing the makings of a fight like in the old times and preparing for it.

"What right do you have to take her from him? You're right in the land that the woman you loved and never let go of probably returned to! I know you still love her, so how about you go find her?! I'll even postpone leaving if…" Hans heatedly began.

"She's dead, Hans! She's dead!" Franz all but screamed suddenly. Hans froze, stiffening. The others immediately shot to their feet, eyes wide. Hans could only stare at his sibling in shock. "She's dead!" Franz said again, though this time his voice trailed off into a sob. He shook his head and covered his mouth, looking away. "Oh god, she's dead. She's dead…"

Frozen

Hans gaped in disbelief. Finally, though he found his voice. "Wh-what…? H-how do you know? You said you'd never found her!" he said.

"I lied," Franz hissed. "You of all people should know what that is." Hans was silent. "I-I followed… I followed her… I found her… He-here… In her home village… She-she was…" He sobbed, covering his mouth and shaking his head, eyes tightly closed. He soon sniffed, looking back at his brother. "She was pregnant," he whispered. "Full term. She was… She'd gone into labor and… And something went wrong… So horribly, horribly wrong…"

"Franz…?" Hans began, unsure he wanted to know. There was no backing out now, though.

"They told me she was screaming my name all through it… Until she wasn't… And I came only moments after her screams had died… And in their arms there was… there was a beautiful little baby boy… A beautiful little baby boy as cold and as silent and as still as his mother was… With green eyes, and her bronze skin, and her black, black hair with some red mixed in that would catch the sun… He was his mother's child… In life and death… They put him-put him in my arms and I could… I could only stare in shock and terror and denial and collapse into a chair and just… And just break down into tears, cradling him close and praying my tears would somehow revive him like in fairy stories or tales of miracles and mercies… But the Princes of the Southern Isles get no fairy tales or miracles or mercies, do they…? There are no happily ever afters for us, like you always said… And I prayed to feel him breathe or hear his heart beat. I prayed that I was in a dream. I _wasn't_ holding my dead infant in my arms. I _wasn't_ hearing them wrapping her body to be transported for preparation of burial… They had to pry my baby out of my arms. Tear him from me while I fought desperately begging it to wake up or to live… He didn't… And then there was a funeral, and they were being lowered into the ground and I just… And my life ended in that moment…" Franz said.

"Oh god," Hans said, covering his mouth. He wasn't hearing this. He-he wasn't… He felt suddenly sick to his stomach as the reality of stillbirths hit him like a train, and an indescribable cold terror and dread chilled him right through… A horrific vision of a baby being pulled dead from the womb of the Snow Queen. Of her eyes open in death and the infant she had carried unresponsive and just… just gone…

"I didn't plan to come back from here alive… I wanted to be buried with them... I sat by their graves for three days, hoping the bell would ring. It never did… It was only fate's twisted plan that I got back to the Southern Isles alive. I didn't plan to come home many times after that even then. When I went out to binge or party or sleep with any and every woman I could get my arms around in the hopes it might kill the pain, I also prayed I would… I don't know… Fall asleep and not wake up. Drink myself to death. End it _somehow_ … Given I'm still here, you see how well that worked," Franz said. "She's dead… And never since her have I felt _anything_ like this before. Until Louise. _Now_ whose side do you take, brother?" Franz questioned. Immediately he marched away towards the outline of a distant cemetery. His siblings watched after him in numb shock…

Frozen

 _Dear Henry,_

 _I was so very, very wrong… I beg you, doctor, with everything I am and everything I have to make sure Elsa is alright! And stays alright throughout the whole of her pregnancy. I beg you, Henry, do whatever it takes to help her make it through childbirth alive! And if you cannot save her, please, please,_ _ **please**_ _save my baby. I cannot endure that pain. I can't! Not like Franz could. Not again! I can't go through that anguish. Not after my mother. Not after Aaron! Not after the deaths of my nieces and nephews and sisters-in-law. Whatever it takes to save my child, save it!_

 _Begging you with all my heart,_

 _Hans_

Frozen

 _Dear Hans,_

 _I do not even need to ask to know how your conversation with your brother went. I am so, so sorry for him. As much as I disdain him, I sympathize with him. No father, no parent, should ever have to face that… I cannot promise you I will be able to save both Elsa and your child if something goes wrong. I do not think I can promise you I can even save one, as desperately as I wish I could. But I will promise you that as far as is in my power to do, whatever measure or experimental method I may know, I will use it in a desperate attempt to at least try to save one if not both. I will fight until I can fight no longer to ensure that you will hold at least your child alive in your arms._

 _With deepest condolences to your brother, and greatest sympathies to you,_

 _Dr. Jekyll_

Frozen

Franz knelt by the graves gazing down at them numbly, tears slipping down his cheeks as he held his arms tightly around himself. Gently he reached out, softly tracing the name of his wife. Quietly he mouthed it. Maria… He swallowed and leaned forward, gently placing his lips against the tombstone. He drew back, looking at the rusted bell. Suddenly, angrily, he seized it, ripping it from the string and throwing it away with a furious cry. He looked in anguish back at the grave next to hers. An infant's burial place. He hadn't known what to call it, and she hadn't gotten a chance to breathe a name. 'To An Unnamed Child' was what the tombstone read.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to it, tracing the words. "I'm so, so sorry…" He would have been the last one between them to have come up with a name for it. He was never good with naming things. He had always left that to others… There was no other there to name it, though. "What would I have called you, little one?" he whispered to it. "What will your name be…?"

 _To An Unnamed Child…_

"You'll be unnamed no longer," he promised his son. "I feel no name I could ever come up with for you would be one noble enough or dignified enough. So perhaps I shouldn't go with noble or dignified. A name is all you ask for, isn't it? A name to be remembered by… What do you care which one…? You're gone…" He trailed off then soon drew a knife from his pocket, looking it over. Turning to the stone, he carved a name in silence. He withdrew the knife and read it. "Recuerda," he whispered, brushing a thumb over the grave. It was Spanish, he knew. Spanish for remember... "Recuerda..." he repeated again, voice breaking. Perhaps it wasn't the greatest of names, but at least it was a name. He sniffed and bent forward, kissing the headstone and crouching on the grave. "Perdoname," he whispered. Forgive me... God, it had been _years_ since he'd used his limited Spanish.

Frozen

Footsteps approached. He didn't move. He hoped, for a brief moment, that it was some enemy he'd forgotten he'd made come to finish him. "Neb?" a voice said, damn near breaking.

Justic, he knew immediately. He sniffed, straightening up with eyes still fixed on the grave. "Do you like it? The name?" he asked in a whisper.

Justic was quiet. He looked at it. "It's perfect," he answered, kneeling next to his sibling and watching the grave. "You would have loved it, little one," he added, gently brushing the earth.

"No question as to why I didn't tell you?" Franz asked.

"I don't need to ask. I know why… We were brothers in blood only… A claim, nothing more… Some of us may even have scoffed or laughed or said you deserved it… Some may have done worse…" Justic said.

"I said you as in _you_ , Justic. Not them," Franz answered.

"We were closer than the norm, but we weren't _that_ close. We still loved tearing each other down and ripping one another apart. Or beating one another if we could," Justic said, smirking slightly. "You couldn't trust me anymore than I could trust you despite a seemingly semi-neutral ground between us."

"No. I didn't tell you because I knew that if I did, I would see a brother in that moment… Not an enemy, not an obstacle, not a victim or a stepping stone on the way to the throne, but a brother… And I didn't want to see a brother. I _never_ wanted to see a brother in any of you," he said.

Justic was quiet. "Neither did we…" he finally answered. "Neither did we…" Franz nodded and the two stayed there kneeling by the graves until the bells began to ring to signal they were about to set sail…

Frozen

Franz watched out over the ocean. It felt like a whole world had been lifted from his shoulders to finally give his child a name and set it in stone. For the first time in a very, very long time, he felt like he could breathe when he thought about his lover and son. He had never truly grieved for them to such an open degree before, he knew. Ever… It felt good to finally be able to… But it also hurt so, so much… He swallowed and turned to go into the stock room to check on supplies. It would keep him from thinking too much.

He sighed, pushing open the door to the stock room, and looked up. He gasped at what he saw, paling. There, getting into a supply of – what was that? – berries! There, getting into a supply of berries that would be eaten tonight by his crew – they'd needed some form of fruit on this trip. Best they not get scurvy or some other fool thing that would develop out of lack of fresh fruit and vegetables – was an all too familiar little snowman!

"Olaf!" he exclaimed in horror.

Olaf turned quickly, mouth stuffed and looking like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The little snowman swallowed and tried to look innocent. "Oh, uh, is-is this not the palace pantry?" he said.

"What are you doing here?!" Franz freaked, hands in his hair. "You can't _be_ here!"

"Oh… But I am!" Olaf said throwing his arms wide.

"Oh god, what are we supposed to say to Elsa and Anna?!" Franz demanded.

"Um… That I went on an adventure!" Olaf said.

"This can't be happening," Franz said. They did _not_ need this complication!

"I'll be a good worker, I promise! Or just plain stay out of your way! I really, really, really wanted to go though! Please, Franz, please! I can do it!" Olaf said.

"We're going into the middle of a godforsaken desert, Olaf! No!" Franz said.

"But, um, you can't sail all the way back to Arendelle now! We're too far," Olaf said. Franz gaped in disbelief. Oh gods, the snowman was right. They were _far_ too far now to head back. And damn him to Hades if he tried to make the snowman find his own way back home by train.

Franz groaned. "Okay, Olaf. Okay. You win. Welcome aboard," he relented.

"Yay!" Olaf cheered, tackling him in a hug. Franz sighed, hugging him back and shaking his head hopelessly. Great. Just great. He had no idea how this was going to work.

( **Real Final A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this little something extra that gives a bit more info on Franz's background.)


End file.
